Quirks By 4
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: The life of L’s ‘Four’ successors,before Kira,during Kira,and hopefully,after Kira.Kagome Higurashi,brought to Wammys Orphanage by Watari himself.This young girl whos entire family lineage,aside from her mother,was a criminal of some sort.AllInfoIn LK-KN
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I had to rewrite the first chapter of Sands of Time...I know...It sucks...I also had a bunch of others I was ready to update and they were lost too so give me some time. While you wait...I hope you like this. Now...I'm going to start rewriting Sands of Time now. Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 5**

**Mello – 6**

**Matt – 6**

**Linda – 6**

**Kagome – 10**

**L – 16**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 16**

**-x-x-x-**

**I See You...**

Rai Slade...the name she had at one time gone by...now...Rai...Higurashi...her maiden name. She remembered the events that took place only six years ago, give or take a few months. She blinked back tears as she watched her little girl slide beneath her bed and down the hidden steps beneath it. Her baby girl...would be turning ten next month...and Rai was going to miss it...

"_Be safe..."_ She whispered right before a foot made contact with her head, successfully knocking her out cold.

_**-Dreamscape-Flashback-**_

_Rai stood in the kitchen with her four year old...a whisk in her hand as she made homemade strawberry flavored fruit dip. She listened to the sound of a chair being dragged across her kitchen floor. She turned in time to see her daughter reaching for a strawberry from the carton across from her. The door slammed open causing both to jump and her daughter to almost fall._

"_Kagome!" She cried out as her daughter descended to the hard tile floor. Arms wrapped around Kagome and lifted her onto the counter next to the strawberry carton._

"_Sorry Berry." Kagome smiled at her nickname given to her by her father._

"_Hehe...Papa!!! Up, up, hehe." Rai sighed as she watched her husband pick Kagome up and toss her in the air a bit before setting her back down to eat her strawberries._

"_Silas..." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Dear you scared me."_

"_Forgive me, Rai, you need to pack and get ready to leave."_

"_What? Where are we going? We have seen all of the sites in England, what else do we have to look at?"_

"_No, not what I mean. Take Kagome and leave the country. You're not safe here."_

"_Wh-what are you talking about?"_

"_Everybody that has Slade blood in them is being hunted down..." He glanced at Kagome who was dipping her fingers in the strawberry dip._

"_But-"_

"_No buts Rai...do this for me...for Kagome...I love you both so much, I can't lose you. You must live." Rai closed her eyes momentarily before opening them and running upstairs to pack..._

_**-End-Dreamscape-Flashback-**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome hated herself right now as she ran through the underground shaft beneath her bed and beneath the forest that surrounded her home. She heard the hard stepping of footsteps behind her.

"_Mom...I'm so sorry..."_ Tears streaked her cheeks as she ran like her mother had told her. She had a knife held in her hand tightly if needed and it most likely would be.

"**Girly, Girly!!!"**

The gusty voice of her pursuer called out as he stopped to catch is breath.

"**Damn brat, I won't hurt you!"**

'_Do I look stupid?!' _Kagome thought, somewhat insulted that he thought she would fall for something like that. So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the ladder in front of her.

"Ouch!" She stood up and quickly climbed up, hitting the roof of the top of the shaft, opening it and climbing out. She started to run again until she saw a large tree. She looked around and climbed into a tree close to it but not close enough to be seen in.

She watched from the leaves as the burly man finally caught up and looked into the large tree she had decided against climbing.

"Come out girly, I know you're around here somewhere!" He pulled his gun out and shot two bullets into the leaves of the large tree before glancing at the other trees. He shot one bullet in a tree three stumps away from her.

'_Great...a strong guy that has a brain...that sucks...' _She thought to herself as he shot another bullet into a tree even closer then the previous one. He walked closer to her tree and she closed her eyes in dear when suddenly...

-SNAP-

They both turned and stared at a baby fawn. She smirked and jumped from the tree with her knife in hand and watched as he seemed to turn in slow motion. He dropped the gun in shock and brought his hand up to grasp her knife which he maneuvered to point at her.

'_NO!!!'_

"AHH!!!" She cried out as the knife was dragged across her arm in a deep gash. She felt herself start to go num from the pain as she stared coldly at the man smirking at her.

"Aw, I hurt the girly. Hahahah-huh?"

He watched as her glare turned to a smirk of her own. She rammed the knife further into her arm, ignoring the severe pain that ran throughout her body. He let go out of surprise and she pulled the blade from her arm before walking towards the man...watching him stumble backwards. She placed the blade in what seemed like a slow motion...up against the man's neck, a line of blood formed against his skin...though...not his blood...hers...

"What...no...No...NO!!!" She wanted to laugh at this man. He had the nerve to try and stop her from running this blade through his cold and lifeless heart while he merely minutes ago...had tried to do the same thing to her. She looked down and stared at something that had fallen out of his pocket. She picked it up and opened what she had realized was his wallet.

"You look scared...Gordon Mathews..." She flipped it so she could see the picture on the other side...a little girl was held in his arms with a nice looking woman next to them. She closed her eyes before opening them and turning to walk away.

"Go...I don't care...but in return...I'm dead to you...and them..." He stared in surprise but nodded none the less when she tossed him his wallet back.

She still clutched the knife tightly in her and as she walked further and further into the forest. She stopped at the sight of a shed and leaned against the wooden walls. Letting her eyes drift close eyes the stress of the day finally crashed down on her.

_**-Dreamscape-Flashback-**_

_...Kagome watched as her mother ran upstairs and her father walked over closer to her._

"_Hey Berry..." Kagome tilted her head a bit as she chewed on her strawberry._

"_Papa has to go away and...I won't be coming back..." Her eyes widened and she dropped her strawberry as she latched herself onto her father._

"_Papa! No go Papa! No go!!"_

"_Ah, Berry...my little Berry. You be a good little girl...okay. Mommy will still be there for you. Papa will be watching you from afar..."_

"_Pwomise you watch ova Berry." She said as her eyes started watering._

"_I promise I will watch over Berry...nothing will stop me from protecting my little girl." She nodded and watched as he removed the chain from his neck and placed it around hers. At the end was a bullet..._

"_Papa..."_

"_I __**will**__ protect you." She smiled and watched the door open as her mother came in with three bags and two suitcases, a big box behind her._

"_Help me get this stuff in the car." Silas nodded and placed Kagome on the floor before helping his wife move the luggage into the car. Kagome grabbed a box and started packing it with cartons of strawberries. She grabbed the lid for the bowl with the strawberry dip before closing it up and placing it with the strawberries. She fingered the bullet and smiled._

'_Papa always keeps his promises.' She took one of the cartons from the box and waited for her dad or mom to come get her. She didn't have to wait long._

"_Come on Berry, time to go." Silas picked her up and her mother grabbed the box. He carried her to the car and placed her in the back, kissing her forehead before shutting the door. He kissed Rai on the lips in a finale sweet kiss before watching them drive away._

_Kagome stared out the window until her father was out of sight before letting her tears fall as she silently cried..._

_**-End-Dreamscape-Flashback-**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_**-as cops investigate the missing child of Rai Higurashi who was found dead after what police claim to be assault. We will find out more after police come out. Now back to-" **_

'_Rai...'_

"Watari...you look stressed. Did you know her?"

"Hm? Don't you remember L?"

The boy with messy black hair looked back at the TV tat was now muted, a picture of a woman with short shoulder length black and brown eyes appeared in a small square in the corner of the screen.

"...She looks familiar..."

"Well, you were only three at the time...it's been...11 years since you last saw her...Hm, she went by...Ah...she went by Sakura."

"THAT'S KURA!!!" L leaned forward a bit as he took in the older figure of the 19 year old that he used to follow by way of pants. His charcoal grey eyes held a sad look to them at the thought of her dead. He jumped off of the chair from his earlier position with his feet pulled to his chest.

"It said they were looking for her daughter. Let's go."

"Huh? Do you mean you want to bring this girl here?"

"That is what I implied." L said before walking out of the room. His thought's wandering off to when he was younger.

_**-Flashback-**_

_A young woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes walked quietly and gracefully through the halls. She had been on her way to Rodger's office earlier no doubt, but the child who had both his arms an legs wrapped around her left leg didn't seem to care._

"_L, you need to let go." The child, L, shook his head no, the stick of a grape flavored sucker was visible and his charcoal grey eyes stared up at her._

_She wore a black, silver and green kimono top and figure fitting light faded blue jeans with black flip-flops on her feet._

"_Kuwa mine." She sighed but smiled none the less as she continued walking. She made her way into Rodger's office and sat down. He let go of her leg and climbed into her lap, his knees pulled into his chest as he sucked on his sucker._

"_I see L found you." She looked up and saw Watari was in the office too._

"_I think he has his own Kura radar."_

_The older man smiled as Roger handed her a file._

"_My next case?" He nodded._

_She read over it and L watched her quietly._

"_So I'm going undercover as a simple-minded girl at a club where a mob will be meeting. I have to get close to a man named...Silas Slade...Slade? Isn't that one of the names on cops most wanted?" Watari nodded._

"_Hmm...Alright then...I will pack...what's my story?"_

"_First, get a job there, as a bartender if you must. He meet's there with his gang every Saturday. You need to get close, become an insider...your story. You were living with your parents not to long ago when you ran away because of a family fight with your step father that resulted in your mother's death. Now, you live on your own and your father is in prison for 15 years to life. You need to be careful. Your name...Keela Weise, 20 years old...red hair...brown eyes...rides a motorcycle... Hope you enjoy your new Alias." Roger told her as he pulled out a set of keys, hair dye and a passport with a license as well._

"_What kind of motorcycle?"_

"_Kawasaki Ninja in black with cherry blossoms fading across the tank and into the back, I hope you like it." Watari said with a smile._

"_..."_

"_Sakura?"_

_L looked up to see a goofy grin on her face at the mention of motorcycle brand._

"_Kuwa's happy." Watari nodded in agreement with the small child. Neither were aware that...this would be the last mission she did for them...as this was the mission that would let her start a new life with her own family...neither were aware that she would fall in love...with her mission._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

'_I will watch over your daughter...Rai...'_

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I had to rewrite the first chapter of Sands of Time...I know...It sucks...I also had a bunch of others I was ready to update and they were lost too so give me some time. While you wait...I hope you like this. Now...I'm going to start rewriting Sands of Time now. Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 5**

**Mello – 6**

**Matt – 6**

**Linda – 6**

**Kagome – 10**

**L – 16**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 16**

**-x-x-x-**

**Can You Find Me?**

"_PAPA!!" A three year old ran up to her father, arms held out wide._

"_BERRY!! How have you been today?"_

"_Good. Come make cookies papa." He smiled at her and let her pull him into the kitchen. His little girl was brat for her age, always wanting to make him and Rai happy, she always tried her best._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms up into the air out of habit.

"AH!!" She grasped her left arm and looked down at it, blood staining what had once been lush green grass, now red and dried. Her arm had been covered with a couple ants causing her to go into slight hysterics. She stood and began shaking her arm and wiping the off with her other hand.

"Ah, no, no, no...Get off of me..." She finally succeeded in getting the majority of the ants off of her. She took her knife and glanced at the long gash, flipping her arm over she looked at the inch sized mark where she pushed the blade into the arm.

"This is going to hurt." She took the knife and started digging out any of the remaining ants that had found their way in her wounds. Tears staining her dirty cheeks as she dragged the knife threw her now excruciatingly pained arm.

**-x-x-x-**

Watari and L stood outside the airport of Japan, waiting for their limo to arrive.

"Watari...why did you allow her to leave?"

"Because...she fell in love L...she wanted a family."

"I thought we were her family."

"We still are, but she wanted a different kind of family. She fell in love with Silas Slade, the man she had originally been sent to spy on. I couldn't deny her the one thing she had ever asked of me." Watari said as the limo pulled up.

L said nothing as Watari went to speak with the driver and he got in the back seat.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had walked back to her home, aware that someone could indeed still be there, none the less, she too the chance. She looked out from beneath her bed when the underground shaft was and smiled.

'_Coast is clear.'_

She climbed out from the shaft and out from beneath her bed, quietly moving through the halls of her house and down the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen and pulled a first aid kit from beneath the kitchen sink.

She started cleaning her wound and placed some antioxidants on it before wrapping it with gauze and fabric wrap.

"That should do. Now, I need to get something to eat." She opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of her strawberries and washed them off before eating them at the counter. Her mind continuously drifted off to her mother and father. Her hand found its way to the necklace around her neck, her fingers playing with the bullet when she heard the doors of a car shut.

'_What!?'_ She opened the fridge and closed the carton before placing it back inside and shutting the fridge door. She moved silently through her house and hid behind the stairs, making sure both herself and her shadow were well hidden.

She listened as the door opened softly.

"Watari, can you do a quick look over upstairs while I look around down stairs. I'd like to find Rai's daughter as quickly as possible before any cops come back and find us here."

'_Is he a bad guy? He said moms name like he knew her. OH NO!! THE KNIFE!'_

She watched as the figure of someone whom she presumed was the one who had spoken, walked into the kitchen.

She moved down the hall and towards another entrance to the kitchen, peeking in to see what he was doing. She stared at him, he was facing towards her but staring at the bloody knife on the table. She looked him over, he had black hair that spiked out in messy locks that contrasted beautifully with his pale moonlit skin and his dark charcoal grey eyes. Though she could see that he hardly slept by the bags beneath his eyes, she couldn't help but think that he was beautiful in his own grace. He wore a white shirt tat was relatively loose on him and baggy blue jeans with white socks.

'_No shoes...huh?'_

She watched him open her fridge and frowned when he took one of her strawberry cartons.

'_Definitely...a bad guy.'_

She turned and walked swiftly away, turning down towards the back door and opening it softly.

'_That other guy is upstairs so...walking into the woods...I could be spotted from a window. I could hide in the well of the well house...no...if they looked down there I would have no where else to go...what about...AH! I know...another way into the woods.' _She ran around the house and into the shed. Beneath one of the tables was a secret door, just like the one in her room, only, she had never used this one before.

"Well, here goes nothing." She pulled the table and it made a loud sound as it was dragged across the floor. Pulling the handle up the door opened and dust was blown into the room from the force at which the door hit the floor. She climbed down and though she could see nothing, she continued forward.

**-x-x-x-**

Watari had heard something, but he wasn't sure what. Walking back down stairs he came up to L who was staring out the living room window staring at a shed while eating strawberries.

"Find something?"

"The strawberries are wet, there was a knife in the kitchen, and a noise came from...there." He pointed at the shed with a strawberry still in hand.

"You think it's her?"

"Do you think it's not?" L answered his question with a question before walking out of the house and making his way towards the shed. He looked inside and saw the open shaft door. Grabbing a flashlight off the shelf of the shed he jumped down.

"Here." He put his hand in the air with the strawberries and Watari took them from him.

"Be careful L." L nodded before continuing.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome frowned at the fact that she had run into a dead end.

"Guess this is why mom told me not to use this one."

She saw a light at the end of the tunnel and mentally kicked herself as the man she had been looking at earlier...got closer.

'_I can't hide, I have no where else to go to either.'_

"Hey..."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He now stood only seven or eight feet away, just watching her.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

'_Wait...what?'_ Her eyes widened at the question as he lowered the flashlight so that it wasn't in her eyes.

"You...were worried?"

"I wouldn't say worried. I knew your mother so...I came here when I heard they couldn't find Rai's daughter." He said blandly.

"Oh..."

**-x-x-x-**

L didn't show his confusion for the sound of slight disappointment in the young girls' voice. He pointed the flashlight at the dead end behind her before holding his hand out for her to take.

"Come on..." She looked hesitant...but took the hand none the less. He took her by surprise when he lifted her up in his arms. Taking note of the light pink that tinted her cheeks. He paid no mind to it though as he made his way back to the entrance.

**-x-x-x-**

Watari was in the same position L had left him in when he went down the shaft...when both he and the little girl came back up the shaft.

"Ah...so this is Rai's daughter." Watari took the girl from L and dusted off any stray dirt that had found its way on her clothes. He stopped at the sight of her arm and gently took it in his hands.

"My word...it looks as if you got hurt, though, you did a good job bandaging it up. I will have our nurse back at the orphanage take a look at it when we get back."

"...sir...if you don't mind me asking...how..."

"I took your mother in when she was only five...trained her..."

"Trained her...?"

Kagome stared in confusion at that.

"There are many things that you don't know or understand...I can only tell you what you need to know...further information depends on if you wish to stay with us at the orphanage where we can take care of you...or if you wish to go somewhere else."

"If you took care of momma...then I want to stay...with you..." Watari smiled at the sincerity in the little girls words.

"Then...what is your name little one? How old are you?"

L took the strawberries from Watari and started eating them in front of a now glaring Kagome.

"My name..." She snatched her strawberries out of L's hands. "...is Kagome and I'm 9, but I'm turning 10 in two days."

"I see, well...we don't use real names so we will have to think up a nickname for you." Watari said.

"My dad...before he died he gave me the nickname...Berry...only he and my mother ever called me that..." L stared at the berries, a frown marred his face.

"I think that name is perfect. We should be on our way...Berry. My name...is Watari...this...is L."

Kagome bowed her head low and respectfully.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Watari smiled at Kagome and sighed, she was just like her mother when he met her...black shoulder length hair...no...Her eyes were different...blue...steal blue...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I'm almost done with rewriting Sands of Time's first chapter...please give me some time. It should be out...either...today...or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy, please read and review. ^_^''**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I had to rewrite the first chapter of Sands of Time...I know...It sucks...I also had a bunch of others I was ready to update and they were lost too so give me some time. While you wait...I hope you like this. Now...I'm going to start rewriting Sands of Time now. Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 5**

**Mello – 6**

**Matt – 6**

**Linda – 6**

**Kagome – 10**

**L – 16**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 16**

**-x-x-x-**

**One Month Later**

**-x-x-x-**

Watari smiled at the awed expression on the nine year olds face. She was turning 10 tomorrow and despite telling her that he would happily throw her a birthday party...she had kindly refused...saying that she did not wish for people she had never met to attend her birthday just because they were asked to come. L was watching as well, noting all of the different expressions she made.

"This is...an orphanage?"

"Yes, it is. Come...let me show you around little one." Kagome nodded and took Watari's hand when he held it out for him.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 hours later)**

Kagome didn't know how, but she had managed to find herself in a class as soon as she had taken a look around with Watari. He said that he wanted her to associate with the teachers and students as soon as possible. He also stressed that she can't give out her _real_ name, only her nickname 'Berry'.

So here she sat...probably in someone's seat...knowing her luck...it would either be...a really big bulky bully...or a nerdy guy that falls in love with her and starts stalking her.

'_Can that even be qualified as luck?'_

She watched as some kids came in, actually, she was here ten minutes early, yet still, she wasn't the first one here. Actually, she met the one that was first here. His name was Near. He had messy white hair that she noticed he would twirl around his fingers sometimes. His eyes were similar to L's, the same charcoal grey. He wore all white and was absolutely adorable. He was currently situated in the corner of the room with a blank puzzle, supposedly waiting for the others to arrive or class to start. She had been surprised when he told her he was five. L and Watari had explained that she would be his roommate.

"Hey!" She jumped slightly and turned in her seat...A.K.A....The seat which obviously belonged to someone besides her.

"Yes?" She asked politely. The boy had straight blonde hair that came just above his shoulders and light blue eye. He wore a pair of black sweat pants and a black long sleeved shirt with black shoes on. The complete opposite of the boy in the corner who had glanced up at the voice of the blonde.

"Who do you think you are?!"

Kagome started to fidget a bit under his intense stare before clenching her fists and glaring at him.

"I think I am Berry. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, you're in my seat, move it!" She held back a smile. His eyes seemed to darken when angry.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"...hmm, your not so bad. A little irritating, but amusing."

'_That's funny, I was thinking the same thing. You are irritating and amusing too.'_

The boy next to him seemed shocked, much like the boy in the corner. Actually, the whole class seemed shocked.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." He looked taken aback at her comment and she had to stop herself from clutching her sides and laughing right there.

"Why you damn...augh...do you know who I am?!"

"Do I care?"

He glared at her and she noticed a few things at that moment. Nears eyes seemed to be twinkling, though his face stayed emotionless. The boy in front of her seemed to be capable of creating new shades of red as his face imitated a darker shade of cherry red.

He through a fist and instead of it making contact with her face like he had intended, it hit a hand. Everyone turned to see L standing with a frown marring his features.

"Mello, this is Berry. She is going to be living here from now on. If I find out that you have caused injury to her that was not already present, then you will be punished adequately." Mello glared and turned his head away from L, nodding anyways.

"Berry, try not to instigate fights with him. I know you were just playing with him, but tone it down a bit."

"I wasn't playing L, he's irritating, but slightly amusing when angered, and his blue eyes actually darken the angrier he gets, its fun to watch." L sighed at that and ruffled her shoulder length black hair.

"Try...to behave..."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Watari watched Kagome type on the laptop L had gotten for her. She was in the middle of typing a 17 page report on Theft and Burglary and its 16 offenses. The assignment was really just a review to see what all she knew.

She had taken their...I.Q. test and their awareness test. That was actually a test made with two parts. One that Watari had put together, it was the written part of the test, part A. The other part, part B, was a mix of eccentric, observant and random questions that were Multiple Choice, Fill in the Blank or True or False.

Kagome had scored a 96 on the written test, on the Question test...99, missing only one...actually, the question was somewhat irrelevant. L had asked...'What was his favorite kind of cake.' The question in Watari's opinion...was a trick question. He believed L didn't have a favorite, seeing as how not even he could answer it. In fact, L can't even decide which one he likes the most.

Kagome stretched and continued typing. Watari smiled and left the area. Walking towards Rogers office to give the files for the next assignments and cases for the kids. He thought about the I.Q. test that Kagome had taken, and then thought about the I.Q. tests that Matt, Mello and Near had undergone.

'_Near scored a 274... Mello...270... Matt...263... Kagome... Berry...234... She is still in a whole other league then the other kids but not quite up to par wit the top three.'_ He continued walking until he got to Rogers office, knocking and opening the door only to find the room empty. He placed the files on Rogers desk then left. _'She could easily catch up to them if she wanted to...I'm confident that she could.'_ He continued down the hall and towards his own office.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome finished up her 15th page and smiled.

'_Two more pages and it's off to the kitchen.'_ She started typing the 16th page when she heard the normal bickering of Mello and Near...well, Mello was bickering...Near was...being Near and only responding with toneless answers and responses, serving to drive Mello only further up the wall. She had avoided Mello and the other boy with reddish auburn hair and green eyes which she came to learn was Matt, his best friend. Rarely was she seen talking friendly with Mello. Actually, she sided with Near and protected him. Yes, Mello and she had gotten in a fight...and she had won. Though, they were both in the nurse's office...and L's office after that.

"DAMN SHEEP BOY!!! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR STUPID MOUTH SHUT!"

"I believe Nears I.Q is higher then Mello's...is it not?"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome was about to intervene when Mello pushed Near. She watched in morbid panic when Near was knocked onto her, her laptop flying out of her lap and...almost as if in slow motion...everyone turned and watched as it descended to the floor. She closed her eyes as it hit and felt as if the room around her had suddenly become empty, almost as if everyone had stopped breathing, stopped moving...just...stopped...

She still felt the weight of Near on her. She opened her eyes and turned to Near who looked a little stunned at what happened.

"You okay kiddo?" She had discovered that Mello and Matt were both a year older then Near was, making them six.

"...I'm alright."

"Good." She stood up, helping him along as she did so. The others still silent as they watched what happened. "So what caused this mess?"

"Mello was just stressed out by the upcoming test results. Near was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Mello! Berry has been working on her report since eight this morning." They turned to see a brunette with pigtails walking up to them with a frown on her face.

"To be more accurate, Berry has been working on it since she woke up at six thirty this morning, not mentioning the fact that she was up till one twenty this morning when she finally went to sleep. I believe that was her 17 page report that was due...today..."

Kagome started to cry in her head at the thought of redoing it all before...7 tonight...

'_I have 6 hours...'_

She thought as she looked at the clock that showed 12:53 as the time.

"Well! Blame Sheep Boy there. He could have avoided falling on her!" Mello said angrily.

"It's fine guys. I know what I wrote. It won't be much trouble to rewrite. Just...please don't fight anymore today. I'm liable to throw someone through a wall." She turned away from the two and started picking up the shattered pieces of the laptop that was already being picked up by Matt.

"Sorry Berry, I can't salvage this. The hard drive is bent to hell. I can't even extract the data...sorry..." Kagome smiled and gave a halfhearted laugh.

"Why is everyone so uptight about this?"

"Berry has been writing this report for three days...even waking up early to finish it...now you have to rewrite it in six hours...I don't even think Near could do that." Near said softly, Mello looked guiltier then she had cared to ever see him look.

"Near, my mother told me once...I was capable of doing _anything_ if I put forth the effort. I will be fine._ Matt, can you take Mello to the kitchen, they made triple layered chocolate cake. I think that might cheer him up._" She whispered to Matt who was next to her still. He gave a nod and watched her leave towards the library.

**-x-x-x-**

L came into the common room and knew _something_ was wrong. He saw everyone standing around silently, Mello, Near and Matt were working together to clean up a mess of computer parts, each with looks that shouldn't be on their faces.

"...No more cake?" He asked, gaining the attention of everyone. He watched as children started to shuffle away from the three except for Linda, the young brunette with pigtails that enjoyed informing L, Watari and Roger of Mello's misdeeds.

"L!" It wasn't Mello's normal excited tone that L was used to hearing when the child called out his name. Rather...he seemed surprised and nervous. He could tell when his successors were nervous. Mello would play with the hem of his sleeves with his fingers or fiddle with the cross on the beads around his neck.

Near was a little harder to notice, but he sometime twirled his hair in the reverse direction rather then the way he normally did. That or he would avoid eye contact.

Matt...He just remained silent or over talked and that was enough of a clue that something was wrong.

L sighed when he realized that all three were in a silent mood. He turned to Linda and did something he normally wouldn't do.

"What happened?"

"Mello was yelling at Near, Berry was finishing up her 17 page report and Mello pushed Near into her causing her laptop to fly out of her hands and...brake. Matt's upset that he can't be of help and fix it. Mello is guilty-"

"I'M NOT GUILTY!! DAMN IT! YOU'RE MORE ANNOYING THEN NEAR IS CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!?!?!" Her eyes started watering but she finished what she was saying.

"I think Near is just upset that he is the one that knocked it out of her hand." L nodded.

"Where is she?"

"She should be rewriting it in the Library. At least, that's where she was heading." Linda said softly, fiddling with her fingers like she always did when put down.

"You three, go to Watari's office. Linda...you may go and join your friends." The four nodded and left the room. Linda ran outside to no doubt cry because of Mello's harsh words.

'_How did she develop an infatuation with the one boy who finds her more infuriating then his own rival...how is that even plausible?!'_

He shook his head and walked off towards the library where a tiered looking Kagome had just laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. He moved closer to her and leaned forward a bit...blowing into her ear he successfully startled her and caused her to fall out of her chair. Sadly, this caused her to land on her injured arm. Though it was healing...it still caused her pain when excess pressure was put on it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, the aching in my arm feels breathtaking...did you come to get my report? I'm not done."

"As I am aware...you would have been finished had it not been for a problem in the common room. Your report has been rescheduled. You have three more days. Get some rest."

"Say's the insomniac..." She said sarcastically.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 days later)**

Kagome smiled brightly. She had just turned her report in and was now outside strolling about. Actually, she was in unfamiliar territory, having not been here yet. She heard a shuffling sound and turned around. She heard it again and started to get jumpy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed. She closed her eyes and started hitting the person that grabbed her.

"HEY! HEY!" The person grabbed her hands and pulled her body into him before turning her so that her back was to his chest.

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked as she looked up at what appeared to be a red eyed L.

"Keep hitting me like that and I'll be your worst nightmare. My name's Beyond Birthday, but everyone calls me B.B." He released her and glared at the ground. She looked down to see a jar of red jam broken on the ground.

"Ooops..."

"Damn it...that was a brand new one too. What the hell are you doing so far away from the orphanage anyways!?"

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"Damn brat..."

**-Mew-Mew-Mew-**

Kagome's ears perked at the muffled sound. B.B. was too busy complaining bout how she shouldn't be out here while she snuck away in the direction of the adorable sound.

'_Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, where is the Kitty...'_ She had a big smile on her face, almost like when she ate strawberry shortcake or strawberry cheesecake or strawberry pudding or strawberry-

**-Mew-**

The sound had gotten louder. She looked around and saw a furry whitish brownish paw digging from inside a gap, apparently trying to escape his tree prison.

"B.B.!!!" She called out and listened to the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Help me get Kitty..." He looked at her like she was crazy.

"No."

"Please?"

"Not a chance. I hate animals."

Her eyes started watering and she looked down at the ground. He wanted to growl at her but instead he moved to the tree.

"Kagome...you going to help or am I going to do this by myself?"

"...how did you...uh...right." She wasn't sure she wanted to know how he knew her name...but as long as he kept it to himself...she supposed that she didn't care.

It took the two about ten minutes to free the kitten. Now they were heading back to the orphanage.

"You know, L's not going to let you keep that thing."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Kago-"

"Berry!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Berry. This is an orphanage, not an animal shelter, zoo or dog pound."

"First off...dog pounds...are for dogs, this is a Kitty, Kitty. Second, the only cats a zoo has are tigers and lions. Third...I am quite aware that this is an orphanage...I'm still going to ask L."

"Let me make some minor corrections to your 123. First...dogs...cats...they are all rats...so a dog pound obviously holds more then just dogs seeing as how rats find there way there too. Second...I've seen leopards at zoos before, so it's not just lions and tigers. Third...WHY, why are you going to ask? Why do you want that fur ball with eyes? It will chew on your shoes, pee on the carpet...need baths...fur ball food...meow at nothing...-"

"I get it!"

"So you'll throw it away?"

Her eyes widened.

"NO!" She ran inside and turned to stick her tongue out. He ran after her to try and stop her from asking L.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed. This is just an...introduction chapter. Please Read and Review. ^_^''**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I had to rewrite the first chapter of Sands of Time...I know...It sucks...I also had a bunch of others I was ready to update and they were lost too so give me some time. While you wait...I hope you like this. Now...I'm going to start rewriting Sands of Time now. Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 5**

**Mello – 6**

**Matt – 6**

**Linda – 6**

**Kagome – 10**

**L – 16**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 16**

**-x-x-x-**

**Strawberry Shortcake**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked down the hall with a surprisingly upset B.B.

"I can't believe he said yes." Kagome knew he was referring to her new baby kitten named Shadow, mainly due to the fact that it seemed to like lurking in the shadows and pouncing on _anything_ that moved.

"You sound surprised." She said as the two walked together.

"Hm, I guess I am a little. Look, I have homework so I'll see ya around." He waved goodbye, red jam coating two of his fingers as he waved before popping them into his mouth and walking off. Kagome headed toward the direction of her and Near's room. She knew that he was probably still in there working on his own homework.

When she arrived in the room she laughed at the sight. Shadow, her baby kitten who, she had yet to give a bath to, was holding one of Near's action figures in his mouth. Near was chasing it in his attempt to get it back. The Kitten ran up to Kagome who sighed and took the toy from Shadow.

"Sorry Near." The five year old took the toy and placed it back on the self.

"Berry doesn't need to apologize."

Kagome smiled and took Shadow to the bathroom and proceeded in bathing the kitten in the sink.

**-x-x-x-**

L looked at his lookalike who sat across from him.

"It's not up to me, you should tell Roger and Watari."

"I don't like Roger and Watari would just try to talk me out of it. You can tell them for me."

"Why would I do that?" L said as he stretched from his spot with his legs pulled into his chest.

"Because, we're buddies."

"I was not made aware of this."

B.B. made a deadpanned expression and squeezed his jelly jar causing it to crack.

"Look, I don't particularly like you. In fact...I hate you..."

L wasn't fazed. He stared at B.B as he continued talking.

"However...if I remain here...I can't play with you the way I truly want to. I want you...to suffer...I will make you suffer..."

L stared into the intense and aggressive red eyes that stared back into his charcoal grey eyes.

"Enlighten me, why do I deserve to...suffer?"

"Simple...I want to see more then what you show."

L raised a brow.

"You...don't mean that the way you said it...do you?"

B.B. frowned and thought over the words he said before sighing.

"No...I want to hear you scream, I want to see fear in those emotionless eyes. I want to see..." He looked at the cracked jar of red jam. "I want to see...more..."

"...then leave...give me a reason...to show fear...a reason to...scream..." B.B stood and walked to the door only to jump back when it was slammed open.

"Ah, HEY!!!"

"Hey...is for horses." The two looked to see Kagome wearing a blue apron with a wet white kitten wrapped in a towel.

"Hello Berry. May I ask why you tried to kill B.B. by way of door?" L asked in a drone tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was he behind the door?" She asked in humor.

"What do you need Kagome." B.B. asked as he scooped up some Jam and put it in his mouth.

"I am making a Strawberry Shortcake. Do you guys want some?" B.B. looked back at L then turned to look at Kagome before sighing.

"Sounds good."

"Strawberry Shortcake. I'll help-"

"NO! Watari said you're not aloud to be in the kitchen."

"...Can I watch..."

Kagome gave a little smile before nodding. "I guess that's alright."

"Wahoo..." He said as his eyes actually lit up and he smiled before jumping off his chair and running into the kitchen in a way that made Kagome laugh.

"That wasn't normal."

"That was cute." Kagome retaliated to his comment.

"Cute...? How can you think that was...cute?"

"Hm, I don't know, it just was. Well, I'm going to get started on the shortcake. I'll come tell you when it's done. In the meantime..." She handed Shadow to him. "Watch my kitty." She turned and skipped out of the room leaving a glaring B.B.

"Stupid cat." He looked at it and took it by the scruff of the neck and walked out towards the common room.

**-x-x-x-**

"Alright L, take a..._seat_..." She walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting with a big bowl of M&M's in front of him as he sat across from the counter waiting for her to start. "I...guess your hungry?"

"Watari never makes Strawberry Shortcake. He only makes normal cakes and brownies and such." He said before popping an M&M into his mouth.

Kagome smiled and started gathering what she needed.

"My mother used to make Strawberry Shortcake for my birthday...so I only got it once a year...but this year...my mother didn't make it..."

L watched as she poured certain items into the bowl, a tear falling down her cheek and into the bowl. He watched as her finger clenched the wooden spoon in a grip that looked like it would sooner brake. Her form started to shake at as she her tears became more frequent. He placed the bowl of M&M's down and silently hopped off the chair before walking behind her and hesitantly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Her hands instinctively came up to his arms.

Standing side by side, he noticed how small she really was...only coming up to his elbows.

"The day before we were attacked...she told me that she was sorry...I asked her why and...and..." Kagome clenched his arm tightly. He felt tear drops hit his arm and stared blankly at the top of her head.

**-x-x-x-**

B.B. made his way into the common room and walked towards Matt and Mello who were sitting on a couch. Mello lying on the couch with one leg outstretched and the other bent. His head was on Matt's lap as Matt read a book while he ate a piece of chocolate. Mello had been punished for getting in a fight so he wasn't aloud any cases or crime assignments, as well, he couldn't go outside for a month. Matt stayed inside with him and Near...well, Near hardly ever went outside anyways.

Once close enough he tossed the kitten on Mello's stomach and watched him sit up at the imposing weight.

"What the hell is this?!" Mello asked as he grabbed the kitten by the tail and held it over the floor as it tried to scratch at him.

"That would be Ka-uh, Berry's new kitty. I guess you haven't been introduced yet?"

"Who, me and Berry or me and this fur ball with eyes?"

"...you and the fur ball with eyes."

"No we haven't, nor do I plan to be introduced. Go feed it to dog or something. I hate cats." He said as he tossed the cat back at B.B.

"I hate animals...so you feed it to the dog."

B.B. tossed it back at Mello. Matt put the book down and took the kitten before Mello could grab it again and stood up.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to give the kitten to Near."

"Why the hell would Sheep boy take the fur ball?"

"Because Near sleeps in the same room with Berry so he should be used to it by now." Matt said as he slowly stroked the kitten which started to purr in content.

"You like cats?" Mello asked in an impassive tone.

"I don't have a problem with them but I won't jump in the middle of traffic to save one either."

"I think Berry would. She did dig this one out from beneath a tree. I say, it got under it, it can get out too." B.B. said.

"Look, I'll be back." Matt said before walking off towards the corner of the common room where Near sat in his usual pose playing with his blank puzzle.

"Yo, Near." The six year old called out, Near looked up with a piece of his puzzle in hand.

"Yes Matt? May I help you?"

"This Kitten is Berry's, can you watch it? Mello and B.B. said they were going to feed it to a dog." Near took the now white kitten and started petting it gently, a small smile appeared on his lips before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. Matt removed his goggles and rubbed his eyes, unsure if he had actually seen the emotionless five year old actually smile.

"I'll watch over Shadow. Thank you Matt." He placed the kitten on the ground where it laid as he pat her and did his puzzle.

"...yeah, no problem..." He walked off without another word.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had calmed down and had finished mixing the ingredients and placed them in a pan that was much like a doughnut only the cake would come out with flat sides not curves, only it would be in a circle with a doughnut hole in the center that would be the same. Now she held a container with sliced strawberries and sugar. She stood up and started shaking the container after placing the lid on it. Mixing the two until the container was half full with juices from the fruit and sugar mixed together.

"L..."

He looked down at her from his spot in the seat next to her, mixing whip cream till it was soft.

"Thank you for earlier, but...please don't tell anyone...I don't want Watari or any of the others to worry."

"Your business is your own. It is not mine to tell."

"Thank you." She said as she gave him a small peck on the cheek and turned to the oven that began beeping almost as if timed. He looked at her in slight confusion, something he did not enjoy feeling and watched as she took out the doughnut shaped sponge cake.

'_What an...outlandish girl...'_

He watched as she cut the sponge cake into ten equal pieces...making sure they were perfectly the same. She grabbed ten small plates and then one of the large delivery plates that the servants used during dinner time to bring the food out for the kids.

Placing a piece on each plate, she covered each one with the strawberry slices and strawberry/sugar juice then put a dollop of whipped cream on top with a whole strawberry on top of the dollop.

"Ten plates won't fit on one of those." L said.

"I know, but five will, meaning that five will also fit on the one you're carrying. Actually, better idea, you take this one up to your office and then come back and get the other one. I'll gather those that I made them for. Okay?" L didn't get the chance to say anything since she had already ran out the door. He gave a sigh and placed five plates neatly on the large carry tray before taking it up to his own office.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome knew where at least four of the ones she mad the cake for would be...but the others would be harder to find. She walked into the common room and looked a bit surprised to see not four, but five of them.

"Mello, Matt, Near, Linda, B.B., L wants to see you, he says it's important. Also Near, he said you can take Shadow, I'll be in there in a second but first I have to find Roger and Watari. Have you guys seen them?" She asked.

"I think their in Roger's room." Mello answered before running off with the others.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked into Roger's office and was happy to see Watari and Roger both inside like Mello had said they would be.

"Hey, L needs you two in his office pronto, he says it's important." They nodded and she walked out of the office with the two close behind.

When the three arrived in L's office Kagome noted everyone eyeing the cakes she had made.

"What was so important L?"

"...Berry made Strawberry shortcake for us." They stopped the urge of falling to the ground.

"I said that to get you guys in here, there isn't really anything important. I made ten exactly, so there is enough for all of us."

"Near doesn't mean to be rude, but there are nine of us."

"You missed Shadow." She said as she held the Kitten up in front of her. Mello, B.B. and at the thought of giving a delicious cake to an animal, L, glared at Shadow who merely meowed.

"Why did you make one for me...? You don't even like me. You hate me because I pick on Sheep Boy."

"I don't hate you...I don't like you...but I don't hate you."

"Please stop calling me Sheep Boy." Near said softly after he swallowed a bite of his strawberry shortcake.

"I can't help it if you look like a sheep boy."

"I do not resemble a sheep in any way, shape or form."

"I rarely find myself in a situation where I agree with Mello...but Near...YOU REALLY ARE LIKE A LITTLE SHEEP!!! How cute!" She said, hugging the little boy tightly but not tight enough to hurt him. A light blush formed on his cheeks in embarrassment and Watari, Linda, Roger, Matt and B.B. laughed. L gave a small chuckle but continued eating his cake. Mello gave a smirk at the predicament his rival was in and took a bite of his strawberry that was dipped in whip cream.

"Berry is strange, more so then Near." Near said.

"Yes, but that's okay, right?"

"..." Near didn't answer, filling his mouth with a bite of his strawberry.

'_Is it okay? People don't seem to like me...because I'm strange...'_ Near thought to himself, glancing at Mello who was laughing at Matt who had whip cream on his nose because of the little kitten who knocked his fork into his nose when he went to take a bite.

'_Is it...really okay...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. I will update with the more reviews I get. I love hearing what you think about my stories and the best part about my reviewers...they have all read more then one of my stories. I adore my loving reviewers. Please Review for me, it makes me smile. I'm uploading Untouched and Stray Child next. REVIEW PLEASE AND SANKYU!!! ^_^''**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I had to rewrite the first chapter of Sands of Time...I know...It sucks...I also had a bunch of others I was ready to update and they were lost too so give me some time. While you wait...I hope you like this. Now...I'm going to start rewriting Sands of Time now. Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 5**

**Mello – 6**

**Matt – 6**

**Linda – 6**

**Kagome – 10**

**L – 16**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 16**

**-x-x-x-**

**Bye Bye B.B.**

**-x-x-x-**

**(9:30 a.m.)**

Mello sat on the window sill next to his bed as he watched the other children at the orphanage play soccer and just walk around outside with their friends. A chill could be felt from outside through the window. The kids were wearing light jackets or heavy coats to block the sting of the wind.

Matt was lying on his own bed which was across from Mello's as he played some portable game, sticking by his side until his punishment was over. His punishment, he knew could be much worse, but it still annoyed him that he couldn't go outside for a month! It had been a week since Kagome had made her Strawberry Shortcake for them and he was surprised that she had started being a bit nicer when he had expected her to be meaner since he knocked Near into her laptop.

'_Damn it...'_

He cursed mentally as the inky haired girl found her way in his thoughts..._again_.

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

He glanced at the door from the corner of his eye before turning his attention back outside.

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

Matt paused his game and got off his bed, walking to the door he stretched his arms and opened it.

"Yes...uh...Berry?" He saw her legs, feet, arms and the top or her head but only the top to her bangs. A bunch of large boxes were in her arms and she was starting to shake.

"Hey guys. Roger asked for me to deliver some things to the kids in the orphanage. Um, could I come in, please?" He nodded and moved aside, her head moved a bit so she could see around the boxes in her arms. She walked in carefully and placed the boxes down gently.

"Uh, this box is actually for you Mello. It's an order of Chocolate Bars. Actually though...Watari ordered you a Variety. Here is the flavor Key." He took the piece of paper that had the wrapper colors and flavors on it.

"Let's see, Dark Chocolate, Chocolate Mint, Dark Chocolate Orange, Dark Chocolate Raspberry, Milk Chocolate, Dark Chocolate Strawberry and White Chocolate...eww, white chocolate?"

Matt stuck his tongue out at the flavor. Kagome was staring at the pink wrapped chocolate bars that had been identified as Strawberry Dark Chocolate.

"...uh...Berry?" Kagome looked away from the box and towards Matt who was staring at her in confusion.

"Hehe, uh, anyways. You also have some things. Hold on..." She gave one more longing look at the Strawberry Dark Chocolate before opening the next box and pulling out a smaller box that was as wide as the box she had been carrying but only about two inches tall. Then another box that looked to have a couple things in it.

"Here. Watari actually asked for my advice on the vest thingy. I decided that you had enough of those regular vests so I thought something with a little change would be nice. This is a Panhandle Slim hoodie vest. It's soft...warm...and looks really cool. Also, he got the games you asked for. Let's see, there's Resistance: Retribution, Takuyo Love Simulation, Snow, AIR, Memories Off and... Lisa to Issho ni Tairiku Oudan: A Ressha de Ikou." She looked at Matt and saw stars in his eyes.

"THERE HERE! MELLO LOOK!" He took the games and held them in front of Mello's face causing him to fall back in surprise.

"Yeah, Yeah, I see!"

"The latest Dating Sims! THERE MINE!" He took out the game he had been playing before she got there, not even bothering to save it, he placed one of his new games in and sat in the corner of his bed as the theme music started up and the game began.

"...weird..." She shook her head and opened the third box.

"These are assignments and instructions. L has a new assignment for you that will be partners. You are to work with Matt. I haven't seen the mission. All I know is that the books on the list are the ones you'll need. All assignments aren't due for another week. So...could you two help me deliver the rest of these files?"

"I've got nothing better to do..." Mello said as he grabbed four chocolates from the box, purposely avoiding the white chocolate.

They looked at Matt who hadn't heard a word she said.

"Guess it will be just you and me. We better hurry though. You two were the last to deliver games, books, candies and toys and stuff. Now I just need to get the assignments to the right places. Room and names are on the files." He nodded and took a stack from the box.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 hours later, 11:30 a.m.)**

Kagome yawned as she walked through the halls with her last stack of files. She knocked on the next door and sighed, getting on one knee she took the appropriate file and gently slid it under the door, not hard enough though that it would slid beneath anything.

"I wonder if Mello is having better luck." She walked up to the next door and was about to knock when she heard the sound of objects moving around.

"...B.B.?" She called, the sound stopped and footsteps could now be heard making there way to the door.

"Kagome," he said as he opened the door.

"Berry..." She corrected, "What are you...doing?" She looked around his taller form and stared at the half full bags.

"I'm packing."

"Oh...where are you going?"

"Away." He said before moving back to the half full bags and continuing with his packing.

"Are you coming back?"

"No, I'm not."

"..." Kagome felt her eyes watering. She clenched them tight and stopped herself from doing the same with her hands that still held onto the rest of the files.

'_Why...why is he...leaving...? Doesn't he like it here? It isn't my fault, is it? No...it couldn't be...could it...?'_

A hand on her shoulder drew her out of her thoughts as she opened her eyes and glanced up at the red eyed L lookalike. He had a backpack over one shoulder and a gym bag in the other hand with what she guessed was a bunch of Jars with Strawberry Jam.

"Hey, you'll see me again. I promise, just...not for awhile. Be good." He placed something on the flies that she held in her hands and walked off.

"Those are for L and his four successors." He said as he walked off.

"But he only has three successors." She called after him.

"Bye...Kagome."

"Wait, answer me one thing!" He paused at the stairs and turned to the girl that stood by his door.

"What is that?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"...I can see it..." He said as he glanced above her head.

"What? See it?"

"...There is a floor board that is loose in my room. Find it, beneath it are a few books that you may find interesting. They will explain how I can see your name. Actually, that isn't all I can see with my eyes, your life span is clear as day too. You will live a long healthy...albeit...adventurous life, take care Kagome."

"...You too...B.B." She watched him descend the stairs before finishing her task at hand. The five letters in her back pocket, where she knew they would be safe.

**-x-x-x-**

**(9:20 p.m.)**

Kagome had been locked away in her room all day, not leaving since she got back after delivering everything she needed to. She had gone back to B.B's room and looked for the loose board, after about three hours she found it along with a bunch of books. She brought them all back to her and Nears room. The five letters, she placed them in L's room, sliding them beneath his door so she wouldn't have to speak with him.

"Why did he go..." Her voice quiet and small in the large empty room, silence was all that answered her back.

**-x-x-x-**

**(10:00 p.m.)**

Mello normally wouldn't care if someone wasn't at dinner. But it had been Strawberry Jell-O and whip cream for dessert and...Kagome wasn't there.

"Berry...!" He called as he stopped in front of her and Nears room. Near and Matt were right next to him. He jiggled the doorknob when no answer came.

"It's locked." He said in annoyance.

"Near has the key..."

"Well!"

"It's in Nears puzzle box."

"Where is your puzzle box?" Matt asked.

"...In Near and Berry's room."

"...Idiot..." Mello said.

"Near's I.Q. is―"

"―higher then mine! I know!" Mello said in irritation.

"I have the other key." The three boys turned to see L standing behind them slouched forward slightly.

"How do you have the key?" Mello asked.

"I took it from Roger while he was...intoxicated and unconscious."

"_Irresponsible drunk..."_Mello muttered.

"Why did you take the key to Near's and Berry's room?" Near questioned in his normal isolated tone, his finger ascended to twirl a lock of his messy white hair while he waited for a logical answer.

"Because of this..." He said as he showed them five letters, each with their name except for one that had the letter K on it.

"K?" Matt asked.

"Berry's real name...starts with a K...B.B. left the orphanage and I believe...he had her give these to me...and that...is why she is in her room...hiding." He pulled the key out as he finished speaking. Quickly unlocking the door he walked in and frowned.

"Berry...?" He called. The other three walked in and looked where L was looking. Kagome had fallen asleep on the ground with just her arms and head on Nears bed. The closest thing for her to lean on they figured, since she was covered with books that also scattered around her. All were books on the supernatural and paranormal.

"Odd choice of comfort reading." Matt commented, Mello nodded in agreement.

"Berry was crying." L looked at her eyes and cheeks and realized Near was right.

"So she was." He handed Mello the Key and moved over to her, leaning forward he moved and closed books, lacing them in a pile off of her before picking her up, careful not to wake her. He made his way to her bed and Near moved the sheets and blankets so that he could lay her down.

"These are yours." He handed them their appropriate letters before placing the other on Kagome's bedside table where her alarm clock was.

**-Mew-**

The boys looked down at Shadow who stared up at the letter, having come into his new room only minutes ago.

"It's the fur ball." Mello sneered at the kitten. "I'm out of here. I found Berry, she's alive, my good deed for the day is done."

"Near doesn't believe finding someone and confirming their alive is considered a _good dead_ and it is hardly daytime. You should have said night."

"..." Mello glared at the boy who stood a little shorter then him, twirling the same lock of hair as always. His eyes not once leaving Kagome's sleeping form as he kept his normal impassive look.

"Mello, let's just go. You have a whole box of...unique chocolates in our room. I believe there was also dark chocolate." Mello's ears perked at the words spoken by his best friend and turned to the door, leaving in a graceful stride, his hair swaying in the swift movement.

"Sheep boy isn't worth it anyways." He said as he turned the corner and left to his and Matt's room.

"What is Near not worth?"

"...not worth fighting. Look, I have a game to play, I'm glad she's okay and all but...this is a new release...see ya." Matt took off after Mello in a much less graceful stride, preferring to run instead.

"Near...keep an eye on her...for the next week or so. If you notice...any...changes...inform me...immediately." L told his primary successor. Near nodded and stopped twirling his hair, placing his hand at his side.

"Near will watch over Berry, but I am not always with Berry, how will Near watch over her then?"

"Roger and Watari have been informed to watch over her too. I will keep watch over her as well." Near nodded and said goodnight as L turned and left, no doubt to go and raid the kitchen for left over Triple Berry Sorbet.

He glanced once more at Kagome before climbing into bed, the white kitten joining him soon after before he fell into a light sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you like this chapter. Actually, I already forgot what I wrote, lol. I hope it turned out well. Its 2:55 in the morning and my brain is fried. Read and Review because my loyal fans love me.**

_**NEWS**_

**Death Note: L‚ change the WorLd – subtitled**

**04/29/2009**

**Death Note: L‚ change the WorLd – overdubbed**

**04/30/2009**

**By popular demand ...Viz Pictures and NCM Fathom partner again to present **_**Death Note: L, change the WorLd**_** Wednesday, April 29 and Thursday, April 30 at 7:30PM local time in a movie theatre near you.**

**Death Note: L, change the WorLd is the third live action event based on the Death Note Manga franchise. The follow up to Death Note and Death Note II, Death Note: L, change the WorLd will feature Fathoms first ever subtitled event. The event (in Japanese with English subtitles) will feature exclusive behind-the-scenes footage and interviews of Kenichi Matsuyama (L), Alessandro Juliani (L's English voice actor), and Hideo Nakata (the director).**

**Tickets go on sale Monday, March 23. Limited availability - buy your tickets early!**

**Sorry, the message is a little late. The Website can be found on my profile for tickets and such.**

_**UPDATING ORDER**_

_The True Heart of the Cards_

_Quirks by 4_

Your Fantasy Is My Reality

Weakness

Edge of the Blade

Love, Hate and Then There's You

Justice!

Prisoners of the Four Saint Beasts

Untouched

BEAUTIFUL DISASTER

What's In It For Me

Lady Strike

She to He


	6. Chapter 6

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I had to rewrite the first chapter of Sands of Time...I know...It sucks...I also had a bunch of others I was ready to update and they were lost too so give me some time. While you wait...I hope you like this. Now...I'm going to start rewriting Sands of Time now. Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 5**

**Mello – 6**

**Matt – 6**

**Linda – 6**

**Kagome – 10**

**L – 16**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 16**

**-x-x-x-**

**Reading Up on the Paranormal**

**And the Missing Blanket!**

"**Where to sleep...where to sleep...?"**

**-x-x-x-**

**(7:30 a.m.)**

Near glanced around the room from side to side, looking for his missing roommate. He had woken up around twenty minutes ago or so, and still no luck. Her comforter and the books from the night before were missing and so was the letter B.B. had left for her.

Deciding that he couldn't find her by himself, he resigned himself to asking for help.

**-x-x-x-**

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

Mello glanced up from the book he was reading at his desk on **'Computer Crimes'**. He looked at the digital clock next to him which read 7:37 and frowned. He glanced at Matt who was still asleep, having fallen asleep around two in the morning playing his game. He on the other hand was asleep at ten and up at seven, just like every night and every day. He wore a short sleeved black shirt and black boxers, his normal night clothes.

He stood and made his way over to the door, opening it only to shut it a second later.

"_...Mello..."_

He glared at the door and clinched his fists. Yanking the door open he looked into the charcoal grey eyes of his rival.

"What!" Mello asked harshly, walking towards the box next to his desk and taking out a dark chocolate bar.

"I can't find Berry..."

"Why the hell should I care!?" Mello asked as he turned back to face him. "She's your roommate, so you are the one that ha­­—"

"L asked Near to keep an eye on her but...she was gone before I was up. Her blanket, books and letter were missing."

"...Damn It!" He shut the door without saying anything else to his sheep like rival and made his way to his dresser. Grabbing a long sleeved black shirt and black pants, he quickly dressed before grabbing a pink wrapped chocolate bar and putting it in his pocket. Opening his door he saw Near sitting on the ground with one leg on the ground and the other pulled into his chest, his finger twirling the messy silky white locks.

"I don't suppose you have any idea where she might be, do you?"

"..."

"Great!" He sauntered off with Near following close behind.

**-x-x-x-**

**(10:10)**

Mello was seething, wanting nothing more then to hit the next thing he saw.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" The six year old yelled out, causing many children in the common room to jump and scatter. Near glanced out the side of his eyes at Mello, once more twirling a lock of his hair.

"We haven't checked outside." Mello glared at the doors that led outside.

"Let's go then, the sooner we find her the sooner I can go back to studying."

"..." Near said nothing but followed silently behind.

**-x-x-x-**

**(10:50)**

"—death god" or "God of Death") is the personification of death that evolved in Japan, having been imported to Japan from Europe during the Meiji period. This image of death was quickly adopted and featured in such works as the _rakugo_ play _Shinigami _and in Shunsen Takehara's _Ehon Hyaku Monogatari._

The term _shinigami_ may also be used more loosely to refer to any death deity. It seems to be a recent term, however, as it belongs to no specific Shinto deity and is rarely used in folklore."

"HEY!" Kagome jumped, startled out of her train of thought by the loud yelling of Mello. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!?!?!" She glanced behind her and up a bit. She was leaning against the tree where she and B.B. had first met and saved Shadow. Mello and Near stood on a hill looking down at her.

"...oh...were you looking for me?" She asked softly, her voice laced with curiosity, though whether it was genuine or false...they couldn't tell.

"Yes, we were worried." Near said lightly as his eyes traveled to the many different titles around Kagome. _'Shinigami: The Eyes of Death...Death Personified...Paranormal Folklore...Death Gods & Gods of Death...'_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Berry...?" He called. The other three walked in and looked where L was looking. Kagome had fallen asleep on the ground with just her arms and head on Nears bed. The closest thing for her to lean on they figured, since she was covered with books that also scattered around her. All were books on the supernatural and paranormal._

"_Odd choice of comfort reading." Matt commented, Mello nodded in agreement._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

'_Not comfort reading...something...something else...'_

"Near...is something wrong?" He looked to the side and saw Kagome standing next to him with her books bundled into her blanket.

"No..." His answer was simple. Turning away he walked back towards the orphanage and made his way back up to his room.

"...Damn Near!" Mello glared at Near's retreating back. _'He left me to watch over her! He acts like he's the superior!! I WON'T LOSE!'_

Kagome shivered at the feel of annoyed determination thickening around Mello and her.

"Berry, what are you doing today?" Mello asked in irritation, slightly flustered about having to ask in the first place.

Kagome frowned...she hadn't wanted to do anything but read the books B.B. had told her about.

"I was going to do some more reading."

"Good, you can do so in mine and Matt's room. Come on."

She raised a brow when he turned and started walking, only to stop a few seconds later and turn back to face her.

"Well?"

"I have no reason to follow you, I was fine reading here."

"...will a strawberry chocolate bar get you to my room?" He asked, pulling a pink wrapped chocolate bar out of his pocket. Her eyes were instantly glued to the candy bar...watching as her waved it back and forth, walking towards the orphanage as he did so. She followed without any complaining, not that she really noticed. So focused on the bar of strawberry chocolate goodness, she didn't even notice that she was walking.

**-x-x-x-**

Matt jumped as the door was slammed shut, successfully managing to fall off of his bed and onto his floor in a heap of sheets. He looked out beneath the sheets and saw Berry captivated by the candy bar in pink wrapping, not even blinking at the loud noise he made when falling. Mello had a smirk on his face, looking like he had just beat Near and scored the highest, also becoming number 1 in successor rank.

'_Not likely...'_ Matt thought to himself.

"What's all of this about?" Matt decided to ask.

"I had to get her here, I'll explain why later. Here, like I promised. Now sit down, eat your chocolate, read your books." He said in a tone of authority, which was amusing to Matt since Berry was four years older then both of them.

"..." She didn't complain, rather, she sat down and un-wrapped her candy before starting back up with her book. Her blanket wrapped warmly around her shoulder.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat." Matt said before standing and stretching. He was dressed in blue jeans and a green and black stripped long sleeved shirt with the vest Berry had gotten him on. Actually, he had gotten up and dressed about an hour before Mello got back, but when he sat down on his bed, he somehow managed falling back to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed as she reread the words on the page before her. Deciding it was dinner time she grabbed her book and yawned, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mello asked without looking up.

"...Dinner...you hungry?" She asked with heavy eyes watching Mello.

"Yeah, where's Matt?"

"He hasn't come back since he let this morning, but if I remember correctly, wasn't he supposed to take his I.Q A and B tests this week? Your next week and Near is after you, then Me. The other kids take theirs in homeroom though. BLAH!!! LUCKY!!"

_**-Mew-**_

Kagome heard the sound of Shadow on the other side of the door, opening it and letting her in she smiled.

**-Mew-**

"Get that furry insect...out!" Mello said as he stood up and made his way towards them.

"She isn't a _furry insect_! She is a Kitty, Kitty and she has a name! Right Shadow..." Kagome said as she picked the white kitten up.

**-Mew-**

"Oh shoot me..." He opened the door and watched her walk past him. Both headed straight towards the cafeteria for dinner.

**-x-x-x-**

**(10:40 p.m)**

Near changed into a new set of silk white pajamas before climbing into bed as the door to his room opened.

Kagome walked in and paused as she looked at her bed.

"Oops..." Near looked to his roommates' bed and noticed the missing comforter was still...missing.

"Berry?"

"Eh...hehe, I'll be fine. Mello went to sleep about an hour ago, so I won't wake him up to get my blanket."

"..." Near sat on his bed silently as he thought up a few possible solutions. He watched her grab some clothes and head into the bathroom.

'_...I suppose that will be fine...'_ He thought as she walked out in blue pajamas. She lay on her bed and he stood up, taking his large comforter with him. He moved to the other side of her bed and climbed in with her before pulling the blanket over them. He curled up into a ball and fell asleep before she could even mutter a word.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled gently at the smaller child in her bed. She adored Near...Mello and Matt too. Yet, she could bet her life they would never know how much she truly did care for them. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a light embrace before closing her eyes, think back to the letter she had found earlier that day.

_Dear Kagome, Berry,_

_...Damn, you know, I don't think I would have been able to leave if I had met you earlier. You're cute kid...you'll make something big out of yourself one day. Your life...is going to be different from anyone else's on this planet. I have seen a lot of people die kid. I can see their lives counting down the seconds, all of them have their life timer just floating above them in glowing red, ticking away...yours however...is in light pink...the first time I've seen it in a different color._

_You are Special...I don't know what you did...but the gods have something big planned for you...so if you do go out...make sure it's big._

_I'll be Keeping an eye out for ya kid, see ya soon._

_Your...Friend, B.B_

_P.S._

_Tell your fur ball with eyes I said hi, and take care of L's other successors, L too._

'_See ya soon...B.B.'_

She thought as a tear fell from her eyes before she passed into a dreamless sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter guys. Since I couldn't think straight for 'What's In It For Me?' I decided to go to one of my favorite fics and update it. The next chapter is done, so I'll upload it too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: **_The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so something's will be accurate while others...not so much. _**Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 8**

**Mello – 9**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 13**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**-x-x-x-**

**Time Skip**

**The Memory and Poltergeist Case!****‏**

**-x-x-x-**

**(6:35 p.m)**

"Hey, Mello...?" He glanced at her from his book. She wouldn't admit it, but he looked absolutely adorable right now. He had his hair, which kept falling into his face, held tightly in his hand, a chocolate bar hanging from his lips and a pencil twirling in his other hand.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a highlighter?" She asked while pulling a black barrette from her hair that had a cross made with white diamonds and a snake wrapped around it made with black diamonds and light sapphires.

"..." He scoot the chair he was sitting in back a bit and pulled the drawer in front of his chest out, handing her a yellow highlighter. She took it and smiled. Placing it in her book as he closed the drawer scooted forward and continued holding his hair while reading. She stood up but he didn't pay attention until he felt her pull his hair from his hands.

"HEY! WHAT DO YO—"

"Quiet, you don't need to yell!" She scolded, flicking him on the head. He blushed and sat still as she continued. Mentally cursing and glaring at anything in his line of view. She placed the hair in the front that kept falling into his face behind his head and then clipped the barrette around the two locks.

"There, that should keep your hair out of the way." He turned and glared at her causing her to laugh a bit. "What, look in the mirror, it makes you look cute. I bet Matt and L would think so too."

"...L...?" She did a little victory dance in her head and nodded. He stood and looked in the mirror as Matt walked back inside.

"...Mello...you—uh...you have...your...you...Okay, so anyways. Berry, L said that this is a mission for you that he was going to throw away. He said that since you have taken an interest in the paranormal or whatever, that you can try your hand at it. He thinks it's nothing but a hoax though, so don't get your hopes up if it turns out to be a dud."

Mello was avoiding eye contact with Matt who had managed to regain his composure.

"Matt, don't you think Mello looks cute?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Matt blushed and Mello turned away.

"I...wh-w...um...I..........." Matt fell to the ground as he stared at Mello, still blushing madly. "Well, I uh, guess so...um...yeah...he...he is..." At this point Matt's head was buried beneath the sheets still on the floor, so his voice was a little muffled, however, both Kagome and Mello heard.

Mello couldn't move...had he heard that right...?

"Told you Mello. He thinks you're cute. But hey, promise me you'll take good care of that barrette."

"...?"

Mello and Matt looked at her as she suddenly turned serious.

"It's my mothers, passed down from my Great Great Great Grandmother. That thing had cost Fourteen hundred at the time my triple great grandmother bought it. Add the years and the fine condition...its worth at least...175,856 dollars. That of course, is if I'm doing my math right. Adding the years it's been in the family and multiply that by the price, it should be close to that sum."

Matt moved behind Mello who had gone stalk still at the number given to him.

"...are those real diamonds?"

"Huh, oh yeah, white diamonds, black diamonds and light sapphires. The snake is white gold."

"...nice heirloom..." He leaned forward and Kagome watched Mello's reaction. Matt was too busy paying attention and examining the gems to notice the red glow forming on Mello.

She looked down at the file in her hand and opened it.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**CASE: POLTERGEIST**

**LOCATION: Thornton Heath, London**

**INFORMATION: Family believes a poltergeist is haunting them. Many questionable activities have started since they moved into what they thought was a peaceful two story Victorian house. Phenomenon's include lamps being hurled across the room by invisible hands, light bulbs being thrown on the ground, lights flickering on and off. TV's turning on by themselves and a lot of other strange occurrences as well. The oldest daughter claims to have been **_**'pushed'**_** down the stairs and the youngest was found locked in the closet unconscious after the mother and father returned back from a night out., the oldest daughter was out on a date.**

**FAMILIES/VICTIMS:**

**HASCALL FAMILY**

**Wife/Mother: Mindy, 37**

**Husband/Father: Shaye, 41**

**Oldest Daughter: Krissy, 16**

**Youngest Daughter: Abagail, 9**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"It sounds...interesting if not anything else." She said out loud, snapping the two boys who were now sitting at opposite sides of the room out of their daze. "I'm going to go find L...I'll talk with you two soon." She took the book she had previously been reading and the file.

The boys watched her go before sinking back into their uncomfortable silence.

**-x-x-x-**

'_DAMN IT!!! Why did she do this?!? WHY DO I CARE?!? He said I looked cute...lots of people say I look cute...but...'_Mello clinched his eyes shut tightly and stood up and walked over to his desk, he continued reading. _'If I continue with our case then...I should just get sidetracked and forget...AUGH!!! I wish Near were here, I could yell and argue or something!!!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Matt sighed in relief when Mello moved back to his seat. Never, not once, had he had such an awkward moment with Mello. They had grown up together and this was the first time he had ever been embarrassed around him. He remembered coming to the orphanage at the same time as Mello actually. He had almost been hit by the limo and L got out of the car to check on him. He had been four at the time, his family gone. He had run away when Child Protective Services had tried to take him away.

_**-Flashback-**_

_A little auburn red head walked into the street, making his way to the other side. He had just barely avoided the people in black uniforms. He wore a really long black and white striped shirt that looked like a dress on him, a belt tied tightly around his waist to keep it on and a game boy in his hands._

"_Dummies..." He was almost across the street when a car almost hit him. He had managed to jump back far enough so that it stopped at his nose._

_The door to the black vehicle opened and a young teen with messy black hair and charcoal grey eyes with bags beneath them from lack of sleep walked up to him, followed by a little blonde haired boy with blue eyes. The man held his hand out for him and hesitantly he took it. He was pulled off the ground and frowned when he realized his game boy was missing. He looked down and write beneath the wheel was half of his toy._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Mmm," He said nothing more._

"_Hey...I'm Mihael Keehl." He looked back over at the blonde and turned away._

"_You look like a girl."_

"_WHAT!?!? You're wearing what mommies wear!!"_

"_AM NOT!!"_

"_ARE TOO!!"_

"_AM NOT!!"_

_The young teenager looked at the two like it were a tennis match. Back and forth, back and forth._

"_HUMPH! I don't have time to be here!"_

"_Then why ya still here?!?"_

"_Careful how you talk...I'm an intellect!" At this point an elder man also got out and looked down at the two, smiling brightly at them._

"_An intellect?? Is it transmittable?"_

"_Transmitt...what?"_

"_Can I catch it, will it hurt me? This Intellect? It sounds yucky."_

"_It means I'm smart."_

"_Oh, I'm smart too, mama called me a...uh... technicallogical whiz." The two behind them looked between the other as a woman stepped forward._

"_Mail Jeevas, you're not getting into trouble...are you?!" The woman said sternly._

"_No Madam Malry, I'm being good." The one with black hair stepped up to the young woman in her mid twenties and started speaking in hushed tones._

"_Mail Jeevas? Is that you???"_

"_Yeah, what about it??"_

"_Jeevas is a weird name."_

"_Is not."_

"_Is so."_

"_IS NOT!"_

"_IS SO!"_

"_At least I can spell my name!"_

"_I can spell mine too!"_

"_M-a-i"_

"_a-e-l"_

_At this point everyone was laughing at the two having a spelling contest. The teen nodded and bowed politely before walking up to the two kids._

"_Mail...how would you like to go with us, to a new home?"_

"_...will you buy me a new game too?" He pointed at the one beneath the wheel of the limo._

"_I'll buy you a game boy and a bunch of new games."_

"_...DEAL!!"_

"_Then get in." The two nodded, still arguing about their names._

"_Bye Madam Malry." The woman smiled happily and waved._

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Hey, Mail!!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You and me, we're going to be best friends right?"_

"_...yeah! No girls aloud though!"_

"_Right!" The two shook hands on it and smiled brightly._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

Yes...he remembered how he met him...and it almost cost him his life. Literally...now though....

'_Even though I said No girls aloud...that was because...I thought he looked enough like a girl that we wouldn't need any...' _He smiled sheepishly at the thought.

"Guess that much hasn't changed."

"Huh?" Mello turned to look at him.

"Huh? Oh, uh...nothing. I was just remembering something in the past."

"Right."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked down the hall and into L's office which was open. He was in his office chair with his feet in it like normal, his legs tucked in tightly. She still remembered when he comforted her a few years back. She smiled, a memory she liked to look back on for some reason. He wasn't facing her, his back to her as he looked into the aquarium, tapping it ever once in a while when the pretty Purple Anthias swam by.

"Did you need something, Berry?" He asked without turning around, his eyes traveling over to her form that was reflected in the aquarium.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would take me to the Hascall's family resident." He glanced back at the beautiful fish before turning his chair so that he could face her.

"So you are taking the case?"

"Yes, also—"

Near stepped in at this time and placed a file on his desk.

"Finished?"

Near averted his eyes, "Yes."

"Then you can go with Berry and Me." Kagome beamed brightly.

"Really!?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure you would want the case but..." he didn't finish, didn't need to. Near and him stared at the door that she had just left through.

**-Mrow-**

Near looked down.

"She forgot Shadow." He got down on one knee, the other pulled into his chest and started scratching the white cat behind the ear.

"We better catch up with her before Watari takes her without us." L said, glancing at three files on his desk before grabbing his cell phone and a small piece of paper and pocketing both.

Near frowned but stood and followed. In all the years he's lived in Wammy's, he never known him to carry a cell phone. Watari usually had the cell phone. In fact, as far as his knowledge, L hated cell phones.

Shadow jumped onto the desk and laid down on the files.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: There, two in one night, say you love me, SAY IT!! Sorry, I just watched Repo: The Genetic Opera. My sister said I should...'attempt' an InuYasha/Repo: The Genetic Opera fic. My fav Repo coupling is Shilo/Graveyard...but for a crossover...WAH...I ADORE GRAVEYARD!!! Anyways, tell me what you think I should do in a Review or PM and I will definitely take it to heart!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: **_The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so something's will be accurate while others...not so much. _**Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 8**

**Mello – 9**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 13**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Poltergeist Case!****‏ PART I**

**-x-x-x-**

**(7:50 p.m)**

"Berry, be careful." Kagome looked back from where she stood on the wooden beam of the bridge they crossed.

"I am."

"..." Near watched as she hopped off gracefully at the end, turning and waiting patiently for them to catch up. Right before them was a white and light blue, two story Victorian house.

"That's it?" Kagome asked, looking at it then looking down at the file in her hands. The picture was the same so she walked forward onto the patio and up to the door, ringing the doorbell she waited with L and Near.

"_**C-coming!"**_

They heard a woman call from the other side of the door.

Waiting patiently as the door opened to reveal a blonde haired woman with green eyes and a thin frame who looked to be in her early thirties.

"Uh, may I help you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Hascall. I am Detective Deneuve. I received a file about your...Poltergeist quandary." L said monotonously.

"Ah," Her eyes widened in recognition of the name. "You are younger then I expected, your...apprentices?" She questioned, looking over Kagome and Near.

"Far from ma'am, these are a few of the great detective L's successors."

Kagome quirked a brow when he added the 'great' before his title.

"L, THE L?" She looked taken aback and just opened the door wide and granted them entrance, unable of coherent thought or intelligent speech she watched the three walk in.

"So...do L's...successors have a name?"

'A name...? One that I can go by outside of the orphanage...' "...Shyla...my name is Shyla Slade...this is ..."

"Fei-Long..." Kagome and L stared at him, both resisting the urge of twitching their eyes or rolling them.

"It's nice to meet both of you. You must be something else to be successors of Detective L. Please, follow me." L followed and Kagome held Near back.

"_Street fighter two?"_ She questioned in a whisper.

"_He's Nears favorite character."_ Was all he said before following after L.

Kagome was about to do the same when she felt a chill. Turning around she frowned at the sight of a little boy no older then five standing at the top of the stairs. She looked back the way the others had left then back to the boy, only to find that he was no longer there.

"Wh-where did—"

"Miss. Slade?" Kagome turned to the woman from earlier who stood frowning. "Is something...wrong?" Kagome looked back up to the stair before shaking her head no.

"Nothing at all, Mrs. Hascall." She walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining table with L and Near.

"Well," Mindy started as she sat down across from the three. "It all started soon after we moved in, maybe...a week or so after. We were awoken by the sound of glass breaking and when we entered the living room, tea cups that had been tied by string to the fan were being smashed against each other or the wall."

"Who are you referring to when you say 'we'?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, me, my husband and two daughters."

"Is that all, no one else lives here or was here during the time."

"No, no one else lives here and we haven't had visitors since we moved in."

"...do you know any of your neighbors?"

"Oh, yes we do, having met all five of them when we moved in, and we've had dinner at three of their homes."

"This may seem like an odd question..." Kagome said, catching the attention of L, Near and Mindy. "Um, are you aware if the others in your...area...had a son around the age of...four or five years old?" The woman frowned in thought.

"No...no, not that I know of."

"Where are your two girls and husband right now?"

"My youngest...hasn't woken up since we found her locked in the closet...the other two left to go to the market from some grocery shopping." Kagome gave a small nod before glancing at Near and L who seemed to be looking around at the walls that had indents from god knew what. The wallpaper was scratched up and had stains in various spots.

"Do you mind if I have a look around?" Kagome asked politely.

"Oh, of course, go ahead and take your time. Um...the room on the second floor in the very back is locked though. We've never been able to open it."

"Alright, I'll remember that." L and Near stood up with her and followed her back out into the living room, Mindy stayed in the kitchen.

"_Now...where did he go...?"_ Kagome asked herself in a soft voice.

"Who?" L asked.

"The little boy, I know he was here...but then..." She looked upstairs before running up the steps and turning left. She stared down the hall with a look of confusion present on her face. "Hello?" She called out, turning around to face the other way when she felt something touch her. She turned to face the wall that you see when walking up the steps, standing there...was the little boy. His fingers pressed against her arm which was still kept wrapped with bandage wrap. The wound long since wrapped, just kept there as a since of security for her. His eyes held a look of concern and sadness. "Hello there."

Kagome didn't notice the confused looks on the faces of L and Near. They climbed the steps of the staircase and looked to the spot she was talking...but saw nothing.

"Are you the one causing these problems?" Kagome asked kindly. The little boy shook his head and pointed at the door next to the staircase.

She looked at it before turning back, only to see he was gone again. She stood quickly and looked around, sighing when she realized he had once again vanished.

"_He disappeared again."_ She turned back to the door and walked over to it, the two behind her merely followed, for once they were confused as to what to do.

"Be―"

"Shyla..." She interrupted nonchalantly, knocking softly on the door before turning the knob and entering. She frowned and L looked in the direction she was looking in. He couldn't see anything aside from a little girl lying unconscious in bed.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the little girl, watching what looked like dark purplish and black...smoke...seep from her body. It was just flowing from the girl like a never ending source.

"That's...not normal..." She walked up and ran her hand through it only to see it rebuff from her, huddling in a corner before forming...a little girl...

"So...are you related to the little boy I saw...in the hallway?"

Again, like the previous one, the little girl merely shook her head no. Kagome thought back to the little boy, who she had remembered had black hair and grey eyes, almost silver like. This little girl, she had red hair past her shoulder and green eyes. Kagome thought about the combination and took a guess on her ethnic background.

"You're a very pretty girl, are you Irish, you look it." The little girl nodded shyly. Her back pressed hard against the wall. Kagome sat on the ground a good few feet away before continuing.

"Did you and that little boy live around here?"

She nodded, pointing at herself then at the house.

"You lived here?" She nodded again.

"What about the little boy?" She shook her head no.

Kagome frowned...this was new to her, but she had figured this was their home and they just hadn't wanted someone to inhabit it.

"Um...can you...speak?" The little girl frowned before shaking her head no.

"Stay here...please, I'll be right back." The girl looked nervous and hesitant but nodded anyways. Kagome turned and ran past the two boys that stood behind her and ran into the kitchen. "Mrs. Hascall, do you have a note pad and some crayons?" The woman seemed confused but grabbed some for her anyways. She made her way back into the room to see both boys now sitting on the floor, taking every detail they could in. She sat down a little closer to the tense girl who still radiated that earlier odd smoke like substance.

"Can you...write your name?" The boys perked up at her question and their eyes moved to the paper and dark pink crayon.

The little girl looked at it but shook her head no.

"Do you not like pink?" She shook her head no.

"Yeah, neither do I, I prefer blues and green. What about you, do you like blue?" She smiled and nodded cheerfully. Kagome dug into the box of colors and pulled four different blues out. "Which one?" The little girl seemed to be contemplating. The dark purple smoke was being withdrawn back into the girls' body. She picked up the indigo and the guys eyes widened as she started writing her name in a childlike handwriting.

(Hello I am Abigail)

L and Near crawled a bit closer, examining the crayon that moved by itself.

"Abigail, your name is the same as their Abagail, only spelt differently. It's a very pretty name. I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you Abigail." L stared at Kagome with a frown but said nothing. Near looked to Kagome with a shocked expression but like L, he said nothing.

(You have a pretty name too)

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she read the words written in the neat childlike handwriting.

"Ask her if she is the one doing the entire trouble making?" L said.

Kagome glared at him. "Ignore him Abigail," she said when the little girl looked at him apprehensively. "He's a silly man with a really big sweet tooth, but he's also harmless, the only way he could hurt you is if he gave you a math equation. Well, at least, they hurt me. My head can't take that much thinking." Kagome smiled when the girl gave a silent laugh. "Who was that little boy from earlier?"

She seemed to pause before writing again.

(Lorenzo but he likes to go by Enzi)

"...I see...now...Abigail, I want to ask you a few...possibly painful questions. Okay?" She nodded. "Who is causing all of these problems?"

Kagome watched the little girl throw the crayon and shake her head no.

"Sweetheart, that wasn't a yes or no question, I have to know who is doing this." The girls' eyes were teary but she stood up and took Kagome's hand none the less. Gently pulling her hand and leading her towards the door and out into the hallway with L and Near behind them. She stopped a good six feet away from the locked door that Mindy had told them about.

"In...there?" Abigail nodded. Then pointed, Kagome looked to see Enzi standing there between her and the locked door. His eyes were the same as Abigail's.

She released the hand of Abigail and pressed onward, moving closer to the door, Enzi holding his arms out wide, blocking her from the door. She placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "I'll be fine, Enzi. Take care of Abigail and my friends for me." He slowly placed his arms down and moved to the side and over to Abigail. Kagome looked at the crack beneath the door, the same dark purple and black smoke leaking from beneath it. She jiggled the knob and frowned when it opened with no difficulty at all.

"I thought it was locked..." She turned to the kids who stared at her helplessly, their eyes suddenly widening in fear. They pointed their fingers at something behind her and before she could turn all the way around, something grabbed her from around the waist and pulled, her hands moving to the door frame by instinct.

"**AHHHHHHHHH"**

Near and L ran to her the second her body was yanked backwards. Mindy ran upstairs at her scream. The three were knocked back onto the floor by Abigail and Enzi who were both teary eyed.

Kagome clinched her eyes shut before opening them slowly and letting go of the door frame.

"BERRY!!!"

"KAGOME!!!"

"SHYLA!!!"

Near, L and Mindy called out the first name they thought of as she vanished in the darkness of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

"_...no..."_ L whispered so softly that only the two children heard as they cried unseen tears.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you enjoy. I'm actually almost done with the next chapter of What's In It For Me? So keep your eyes open. I just happen to be in a Quirks By 4 mood. It happens, you know. READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE AND SANKYU!!! ^_^''**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: **_The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so something's will be accurate while others...not so much. _**Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 8**

**Mello – 9**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 13**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Poltergeist Case!****‏ PART II**

**-x-x-x-**

The three in the hall stared at the door that Kagome had once been standing in before being viciously pulled away by who knew what.

L stood and moved to open the door only to have something hold him back. He looked down to see his shirt being pulled by an invisible something, creases as if it were being grasped.

"Abigail or Enzi or whoever you are...let go." They didn't.

"My god, I am so sorry. If I hadn't made the request then―"

"Then it would be someone else inside the room." L said as he finally pulled himself to the door only to find it sealed shut and locked. The knob would even wiggle or rattle.

"..." Near could only stare in shock as it finally seemed to process in his head that...Berry was gone.

"I want all five of your neighbors gathered at your house within the next thirty minutes. Make up a lie if you need to. Just get them here." L said as he walked to the living room to use the phone. He called Watari and spoke in a low voice. Mindy ran into the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone before dialing.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back at Whammy's)**

Matt and Mello were walking into Roger's office to turn in their assignments, opening the door only to see Watari frantically searching through files.

"..." The two looked at the other before turning back to Watari.

"Watari?" Matt asked.

"Huh, oh Matt, Mello, how may I help you?" He responded in his professional tone, still searching files until he found one.

"Our reports are finished. Where is Roger?"

Watari looked at Mello and sighed.

"He is out cold from his late night...uh...He had a late night."

"He got drunk again." Matt said, Mello nodded his head, affirming the statement.

"Put it on his desk and I'll check it when I'm done with this."

"What are you looking for?" Mello asked as he placed his assignment on the desk.

"I already found what I was looking for. I just have to look for something in what I found."

"Well..."

"Berry, you boys are aware that she, L and Near left to do a case right?"

"WHAT!!? L TOOK NEAR AND BERRY??? WHY DID HE LEAVE ME BEHIND?"

"No, no, no...This case was Berry's. L went along and requested Near joined her as well since they are partners." Mello simmered down a bit, though still a bit peeved. "Well, it isn't going too well. Berry's case she was taking up was on the Paranormal and...She was pulled through a door by an unseen something and into darkness before the door sealed itself shut. At least, that is what L said. The house, I had seen the file before giving it to L...the house looked similar to..." He pulled a picture out of the file in his hands. "Silas Slade's..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back with L)**

L placed the phone on the receiver, just getting off of the phone with Watari who was on his way over here. From what Watari had told him, _they _would be arriving in five more minutes.

L was pleased to find that Mindy was now sitting down with eight others. Her five neighbors, two of her neighbors were both married and another was an elder woman whose daughter lived with her in her late twenties. Everyone else was single and living alone or their spouse was dead.

"How long have you two lived in the neighbor hood?" He asked the singles. One a voluptuous young brunette, with blue eyes who looked to be between 19 and 21 years old, she also looked a little whorish in L's opinion. Her clothes were a size much too small, the buttons on her white blouse looked like they would pop off and her black bra was seen through the thin fabric of the blouse. Her short shorts were the only article of clothing that fit. Her teasing and deceiving attitude made his stomach churn.

Near wasn't doing any better with that one. She was trying to play with his hair and he...he was trying not to flinch or twitch or...well...cry out in true annoyance. "Please stop it." He said monotonously, his eyes closing to hide the irritation currently present in his eyes.

"But you are such an adorable little boy. How old are you, you look like a ghost." She giggled.

The other one sighed in annoyance and looked back up to L who was waiting for an answer. She had black hair and brown eyes, much more presentable then the other, as she was dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a slim black shirt from South Pole designs. She looked to be 23 to 25 years old.

"I have only lived here for a year and 6 or 7 months." She answered.

"Oh, I moved into my home about 7 months ago." The brunette said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Near who was loosing his cool quickly.

Near was about to say something when the girl was suddenly pulled off of him. He sighed in relief and turned to see...

"Mello?!"

L looked to see Mello, Watari and Matt standing behind the couch that he, Near and the Brunette had been sitting on.

**-x-x-x-**

Mello glared at the brunette. He may not be best friends with Near but...hm, he wasn't even _friends_ with Near...but he was his rival...and that was reason enough to get the whore off of him.

"Mello?!" He heard Near say in shock.

"Don't...get the wrong idea..." He said obstinately. "Where is Berry?!" Near turned his head to L who sighed.

"Berry is locked in the room on the second floor in the very back of the hallway."

"..." Mello released the brunette and ran up stairs and down the hallway. L closed his eyes before turning to the two married couples. Matt followed after Mello.

"What about you?"

"We moved here two years back in the late spring."

"I moved here about a year back."

"And what of you?" He asked the elder woman and his daughter.

"I have lived here...since the last owner of this lovely home moved in. Such a sweet family...they were." L nodded.

"Everyone can leave except for the old woman." He took the file from Watari and felt his eyes widen. He watched the others leave and Mello come down stairs. The elder sat comfortably in a lazy chair. They heard the front door open and turned to see both the husband and oldest daughter Shaye and Krissy walk in.

"I wasn't aware we were having guests...why did so many leave?" Shaye asked, referring to the group that had just walked out of his house.

"Honey, this is Detective Deneuve and Fei-Long. You know our neighbor Odette. She will be helping the kind detective. There was a young girl who was helping...she was locked behind _that_ door."

"Stop saying was damn it! She still is!" Mello said coldly to the woman who flinched back at the harsh attitude of the young blonde in her living room.

"And who are you young sir." Shaye asked. Krissy smiled and waved at Mello and Matt, a blush flushed her cheeks.

"Not that it matters to you, I'm Mello, this is Matt and he is Watari." Mello said.

"I see, what was the young girls' name that was helping?"

"Actually, I don't know if I said this yet, but the case...was given to her. I came along to watch, as did...Fei-Long."

Shaye nodded. "I see, her name though, what was it?"

"She said it was Shyla Slade, but Fei-Long called her Berry, as did...Mello I believe was your name?" Mello nodded. "Then Detective Deneuve called her Kagome―"

"Impossible!" The elder woman who Mindy had called Odette said. Her voice hoarse, tears ran done wrinkled cheeks from eyes with crows' feet in the corners.

Mello, L, Near, Watari and the others turned to face her.

"Why is that?" Matt asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Kagome...Kagome Slade was the daughter of the family who had lived here almost ten years ago. A shooting happened and...I never saw the lovely family of three again. I saw the police take a body bag from the house the next day when I called and reported a shooting. The wife and daughter were missing and since the shooting only two others have been killed or gone missing in this house. Six years ago a young woman had a little girl who was playing in one of the rooms when she fell from the window and...Well...the child was killed instantly. Two years later, a family moved into the house a street back...their little boy had made his way here and he fell from the roof after climbing to the top...he was placed in a coma. No other casualties have happened since then." The woman said with pain etched in her voice and heartache clearly shown on her features.

"_So...she did live here..." _L whispered to himself.

**-x-x-x-**

**(In Darkness)**

Kagome was confused, not sure if she was awake or unconscious still...it was dark...her eyes...were they open?

"Hello?"

Silence...she was met with silence...

"_...Berry..."_

Her heart skipped a beat and she sat up...or at least...she thought she sat up...

"I-is someone there?"

"_Berry...I'm sorry..."_

Kagome looked around and finally saw something, moving towards a blue glow she started to make out a figure of...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy, one more part left after this to the Poltergeist Case!!!**

_**UPDATING ORDER**_

**List 1**

The True Heart of the Cards** X**

Quirks by 4** X**

Your Fantasy Is My Reality** X**

Weakness** X**

Edge of the Blade** X**

Love, Hate and Then There's You** X**

Justice!** X**

Prisoners of the Four Saint Beasts** X**

Untouched** X**

BEAUTIFUL DISASTER** X**

**List 2**

What's In It For Me** X**

_**NEXT UP!!!**_

**(Lady Strike)**

She to He

Stealing Never Felt So Hot

Sealed With A Kiss

Scarlet Heart

Playing With Fire: CHAINED

My Fiancé's Best Friend

Bloody Tears

STAY ALIVE

**List 3**

The Daughter of the Devil

The Forgotten Cave

Unwanted

One More Try

Favorite Things

The Last To Know

Quirks by 4

Justice!

Weakness

WITH FRIENDS LIKE THESE

_**(All CAPS are NEW stories)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: **_The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so something's will be accurate while others...not so much. _**Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 8**

**Mello – 9**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 13**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Poltergeist Case!****‏ PART III**

**-x-x-x-**

"Mother!" She said in astonishment. Her eyes wide as she crawled a little closer to the glowing figure huddled in the corner of the room. The lights of the room suddenly turned on and she stared in shock at the memory from a forgotten dream. "This is...my room..." Tears swelled in the corners of her eyes as she stood up and turned to look around.

"_This is Berry's room, my Berry...I'm so sorry..."_

"Mom, why are you so sorry?"

"_...sweetie, I came back here to see if I could find...Silas...but his spirit was gone. I won't let anyone have your room! I promised that I would protect you Kagome, I couldn't though. I'm sorry..."_

"Don't be...this room...holds so many beautiful and wonderful memories but...it isn't mine to keep any longer. I don't live here anymore. I'm being taken care of mother...L, Near, Mello and Matt, Watari and Roger...they are my family and they protect me...I love you mom...and I miss you and dad _so much_...but I need to move on...I need to move, forward."

"_Forward..." _Her mother whispered, glowing brightly, tears ran down her cheeks as a smile appeared. _"You have...grown up...you will make me very proud and become a very beautiful and strong woman."_

"I'll do one better and become a strong, Beautiful and intelligent woman." Kagome said smiling. She moved closer to her mother and with hesitant fingers moved to whip they stray tears away. Glowing tear drops resting gently on her fingers.

"_I believe you my Berry. Uh, Kagome...it's almost time for me to go, I must do something first though. Close your eyes and lay on your back."_ Kagome frowned but did as her mother told her._ "This might hurt a bit."_ She said softly before a pain ripped from Kagome's side and she let out an ear piercing scream.

**-x-x-x-**

**-AHHHHHHHHH-**

The heads of all occupants in the house snapped up and towards the staircase. Matt and Mello were the first to stand and race up the steps, pounding on the door of the sealed room. L and Near ran up the steps and watched the two fruitlessly attack the door.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome cringed as the pain started to subside, opening her eyes she looked at her aching side, blood smeared over her moon kissed skin, contrasting almost like a vampire mistress draped in scarlet red robes. Her mothers' ghost hands were also covered in blood, a red jewel held loosely in her hands.

"_It's my time now, Kagome. I have finished my unfinished business, now...take care of the Shikon No Tama...but take heed of this warning...though considerably peaceful now...there are beings that will kill for the Shikon No Tama, for if it falls into the wrong hands..."_ Kagome's eyes widened as her mother faded from existence and the Jewel fell to the floor and into the crimson liquid.

"If it falls into the wrong hands...?" The door slammed open and she looked up to see Mello, Matt, Near, L, Watari and Mindy standing in surprise.

"It opened...!" Matt said in shock.

Mello looked over to Kagome and his eyes widened as he ran forward and lifted her enough to support her so she was sitting up against his chest. "Berry!"

She smiled sheepishly at him and her other friends. She felt hands on her side but frowned when she saw nothing, then suddenly a pink glow emitted from her side and the wound healed. Mello helped her up and stared at her in confusion.

"Mrs. Hascall, you shouldn't have to worry about this room being locked. It was partly my fault. You see, about 10 years back, this was my room and...as it would seem, my mother had been keeping it sealed from anyone. She has left this world now though, leaving me with...this..." She said as she held out the blood covered jewel. Whipping it off on her shirt she revealed a pink jewel. "Of course, she took it out of my side in a rather painful manner."

The two spirits made their way inside with L and she got down on her knees.

"Now, as for you two...Enzi dear...let's find your body so that we can get your soul back home. I think it has been long enough and your family must miss you very dearly." Enzi smiled but frowned, glancing over at Abigail. "Don't worry Enzi. Abigail can stay with me until her unfinished business has been taken care of." Abigail smiled along with Enzi as Kagome stood and stared at L.

"A pad of paper and pen please?" He sighed and nodded, though in his eyes, relief was clear as day and his heart pounding harder then normal.

**-x-x-x-**

**(The next day)**

Mindy had requested they stay the night since it had gotten so late so quickly, waking up early with the others. Odette and Kagome had had a few words spoken between them, the elder merely happy that the youngest Slade was still alive. She was being driven home by Watari and L was getting the other Whammy kids ready to go. Mindy wanted to come along and see Lorenzo wake up so she too was coming.

"Ready?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded and Kagome looked to the two spirits playing in the back trunk area of the large jeep, toys moving and floating by themselves and a note pad and pen by both of them.

The car started up and they were off. It was a about four hours later that they arrived in front of a large hospital and Kagome took the note pads and pens before getting out with Mello and Matt next to her, L and Mindy following behind them. She walked up to the front desk and waited patiently.

"Yes? May I help you?" The middle aged woman behind the counter asked.

"Um, do you know what room Lorenzo Forrest is in?"

"Hold on one sec..." She typed the name and pressed enter.

"Are you here to see the doctor pull his plug?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"NO! Which room is he in?!?"

"Oh! Uh, third floor room 319." Kagome didn't wait for anything else as she ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator that was on the 8th floor. She ran past multiple 300s' until coming to 319, Enzi and Abigail right next to her. A woman and man stood with an older man in a doctor's coat talking about the life support system and pulling the plug when she entered. "Uh, Miss. I think you have the wrong room." The doctor said when he noticed the equally confused looks on the faces of the patient's parents.

"No, its Lorenzo Forrest laying in that bed right there, isn't it?" The doctor looked taken aback but nodded anyways. She stepped forward and held her hand out to something no one could see.

"Come on Enzi, it's time to go home." The woman's eyes widened as the girl walked with her hand holding something else towards her sons' bed.

L and the others arrived in the room as a light blue light enveloped the child's body before his chest picked up a steady rhythm and his eyes started to move beneath there lids.

"WAH! MY BABY!!!" The woman cried as she ran forward and engulfed her son. The man had tears in his eyes as he watched his sons' eyes open.

"..._m-mama...papa..._" He rasped out tiredly.

"That's right baby, it's mommy!" The woman held him semi-tightly as tears ran down her little boy's cheeks. Who looked behind her and his eyes widened at the fact that he could still see Abigail, he pushed away from his mother and moved towards both Kagome and Abigail.

"_Abigail, I'm sorry I couldn't help...but I know sissy will help you. Be careful._" He wrapped his arms in a gentle hug around the spirit that only Kagome could see.

"I'll take care of her, I promise Enzi." He smiled and when he released Abigail who was also smiling, he gave Kagome a big hug.

"_Thank you, sissy._"

"No problem...just, no more climbing roofs." He gave a nervous chuckle before nodding and smiling.

Everyone said goodbye before heading their own ways. Kagome, Abigail, Matt, Mello, L and Watari who had caught up to them at the hospital said goodbye to Mindy who left to return to her own home and children, then they said goodbye to Enzi and his family.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three weeks later)**

Kagome sat in the corner of the library and closed the book in her hands. _'__Jewels Across the World__'_ "There was nothing in here but a bunch of diamonds, rocks and crystals." She pouted before sighing and putting it up where it belonged.

"Need help?" She looked up and saw Matt standing there with goggles on, orange tinted glass covering over his eyes. She raised her brow and held back a giggle.

"Yes, but I think you may need a bit more help then I do. How is your mental stability holding up with those goggles cutting the blood flow to your brain off?"

"Pretty good actually, so what do you need help with?"

"...Do you think you can find information on the Shikon No Tama?"

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises. You've read almost every book in this library and haven't had an ounce of luck with that silly stone."

"Silly...right. Hey, where is L?"

"Talking with the 'floating notebook' as the younger kids call her. Apparently he is asking the 6 year old for advice of some kind. I'm curious but..."

"―not completely sure you want to find out?"

"Exactly, anyways, I'll do what I can and see you later." Kagome waved him goodbye before standing. They found Abigail's family two days after they got back but...the little girl hadn't wanted to leave yet. Kagome had consented to the girls request of staying a year before leaving so she could hand out with her, L, Matt, Mello and Near. The other kids didn't mind the friendly ghost either, but Kagome was curious why she didn't want to go.

**-x-x-x-**

L stared at the file and nodded, picking up the phone as it rang.

"Hello Ms. Misora...I'm glad you called. I have a request..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hello guys', isn't this great! The Poltergeist case...IS OVER!!! Now, on with my list of updates, I will ignore this fic until time to update since I have been paying special attention to this story much like I hade done with Lucky Penny. Stories like this where I continuously update will most likely be finished quickly do to an overdose of Authoress love.**

_**UPDATING ORDER**_

**List one has been terminated, if some one is interested in making a 4th List of update titles then feel free to, however, the list has requirements. It's a list of 9, since the tenth will be a new story...The (List 4) new story will be...SELF INFLICTED. Also, I made a mistake on List 3's new story, but that has been fixed. Instead of With Friends Like These it is Stealing Kisses. Again, a list of 9, whatever you want, and you can repeat a story in your list ONLY twice. If I get more then one list I'll put them in order from first come first served.**

**List 2**

What's In It For Me** X**

_**NEXT UP!!!**_

**(Lady Strike)**

She to He

Stealing Never Felt So Hot

Sealed With A Kiss

Scarlet Heart

Playing With Fire: CHAINED

My Fiancé's Best Friend

Bloody Tears

STAY ALIVE

**List 3**

The Daughter of the Devil

The Forgotten Cave

Unwanted

One More Try

Favorite Things

The Last To Know

Quirks by 4

Justice!

Weakness

STEALING KISSES

_**(All CAPS are NEW stories)**_

**READ AND REVIEW!!! ^_^''**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: **_The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so something's will be accurate while others...not so much. _**Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 8**

**Mello – 9**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 13**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**-x-x-x-**

**Verbal Dispute**

**-x-x-x-**

Matt withheld a laugh as he watched Mello throw his monthly tantrum. They had just got the test results in for the monthly exam and...Nothing had changed. Matt personally was happy to be in the top five. He was number three, Kagome was four, Mello was two and Near...well….

"DAMN! WHY THE HELL AM I ALWAYS SECOND TO THE PINT SIZED ALBINO FREAK!"

"Aren't you going overkill on the insults. I mean, it's just a grade rank." Matt commented, though the smarter part of him had told him it might be best to just shut up.

"_JUST_ A GRADE RANK!!? Matt, it's not _just_ a grade rank. It's the achievements of L's top successors."

"Well, be happy you aren't in third place." Mello paused momentarily, no longer pacing in circles on the taupe colored carpet in the library. Kagome sat next to Matt, completely ignoring his rant as she pet the cat in her lap and read another book about Japanese folklore. Matt was searching his laptop for information on the stone that hung around her neck and Near...he was somewhere playing with his toys.

"Hm..?"

Kagome looked to Matt in curiosity. His face held a look of concentration.

"What's up?"

"L took a case."

"L always takes cases." Mello said as he moved to the other side of Matt and looked at the screen.

"Yes, but this one is...ah, I don't know."

"It hasn't even hit the FBI yet. Three murders, the cops are calling it the Wara Ningyo Murders. The victims, Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottomslash, were found dead in locked rooms. Each death unique and different from the other and each room had a certain number of Wara Ningyo dolls nailed to the wall. In victim 1's room there were four Wara Ningyo dolls. In victim 2's room, there were 3 and in victim 3's room...2 dolls."

"So...two more deaths?" Kagome asked.

Mello shook his head negatively. "No, one more death. Think about it, the dolls show it's his work, so. 4 in room 1, 3 in room 2, 2 in room 3, 1 will be in room 4...there will be no more dolls to nail after the fourth murder." He explained.

"Ah, that makes since. Why only kill four people though, it seems more natural to start with five, doesn't it?" Matt shrugged. "Wait, why are you in L's files?" She questioned in a reprimanding way.

"Uh...curious?" Kagome sighed before taking the laptop from him and looking over a few pics.

"Hm...Believe...Bridesmaid...B.B." She frowned and looked to the other name. "Q.Q. and...B.B. All the victims have twin initials."

"Heh, two of them have B.B's initials." Mello said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Matt and Mello looked at each other before turning back to her.

"**Nothing!"** They said together. She frowned at that and looked down at her book before standing and tossing the book onto the couch. She left the library and headed straight for L's office. She could see blocks' floating around other kids as the orphans of Whammy's played with Abigail.

She walked by them and continued until she came up to L's room. She stopped short at his voice.

"―_as he cool?"......... "Was he cool?"_ he repeated.Kagome placed her ear to the door and turned at footsteps. Mello and Matt had apparently dragged Near away from their room, seeing as he still held an action figure tightly in his hands and never took them out of their room.

She motioned with her fingers for the three to be silent, which was easy for Near, but...not so easy for Mello and Matt.

"_So, Naomi Misora, your instructions."_...... _"I imagine you are thinking much the same thing I am, but let this private detective do what he likes for the moment. Partly because it is dangerous to let him out of your sight, but more importantly because it is important to observe his actions. I believe the credit for the autopsy photograph deductions belong to you more then him, but he is clearly no ordinary person."_

'_Naomi Misora? Him?'_

"_Is he close by?"_

'_Is who close by?'_

"_Go back to his side soon. I will follow up on him, and try to discover if a detective named Ryuzaki has actually been hired by Believe Bridesmaid's parents."_

Kagome looked at Mello and Matt who also turned to her. Near was listening but from his position on the floor as he played with his action figure.

"_You can use the same line the next time you call."_ She heard him click the cell off before motioning for the three boys to move back. They backed off and with a quick foot she opened the door without knocking and shut it before they could sneak in, locking it behind her.

"L!"

His eyes were wide as he placed the silver cell down. "Berry...I suspect that there is a very rational reason for this...disturbance." He picked up his tea and took a sip.

"It's B.B.!" He stared at her from behind her cup.

"..."

"WELL!? IS IT?"

"..."

"L, please tell me. Is it B.B.? Is he the one killing these people, did he place the Wara Ningyo in their rooms!?" Tears swelled in her eyes at the thought.

"..."

"DAMN IT TELL ME!"

**-x-x-x-**

Mello's eyes widened as he heard her yell. Matt hit the blond who was more then likely the one responsible for teaching her that foul language.

**-x-x-x-**

"Fine, I have not had a verification yet. But there is a chance."

"What percent?"

"...78 percent chance that he is the killer."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! He...He isn't a killer. He wouldn't―" She fell to the hard wood floor on her hands and knees, tears falling onto the floor.

"Berry, my deduction skills are accurate...it may pain you, but he is as far as my reasoning skills can see...a murderer." He said, placing his feet off the seat and standing up. He placed his cup down and moved to her. Crouching down into the same position he sat in. "I'm sorry."

"No...he's just a case to you. JUST A CASE!" She screamed, trying to hit him with her fists which he caught in his hands.

"Berry―"

Kagome knocked him backward so that she straddled him, her hands on either side of his face, her eyes clenched tightly shut. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Tears fell from her cheeks to his. "B.B. was misunderstood. He could be cold sometimes and was almost always sarcastic, but he would never kill. I asked him how he knew my name and he told me that he...could see it. He told me books beneath his floorboards would explain more clearly." She pounded a fist on his chest as more tears fell. "HE CHERISHES LIFE MORE THEN YOU KNOW! He can see our life span. He has these eyes. He would never take life, never." She finally let gravity take her as she went limp in his arms and cried.

L could only stare at the ceiling as he embraced the crying girl. He was L, he was never taken off guard by anything. But this...he wasn't expecting this. No, he had never expected this.

**-x-x-x-**

Mello pulled Matt and Near down the hall and back to the Library.

"Matt, can you find out where that phone call came from?" Near glanced at Mello.

"Can you get me his cell phone?"

Mello stopped and looked behind him before sighing.

"I'll get it." He walked back as Matt and Near made their way to the Library.

"Matt, is it a good idea to get involved."

"Good idea...probably not. But hey, it'll be fun."

"..." Near twirled a lock of his hair as Matt sat down and started typing on his laptop.

**-x-x-x-**

Mello watched L carry Kagome out of his office, no doubt to her and Nears room.

'_Now!'_

Mello snuck into L's office and grabbed the cell phone before shutting the door and hightailing it out of there then back to the Library.

'_We'll help you find B.B. I promise!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! LOVE YA!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ^_^''**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: **_The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so something's will be accurate while others...not so much. _**Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 8**

**Mello – 9**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 13**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**WARNING: MAJOR (Death Note: Another Note, Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases) SPOILERS!!!!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Runaways: FIND B.B.**

**-x-x-x-**

Mello watched as Matt hammered away at his laptop, his fingers moving furiously across the screen in his attempt at finishing the tracking as soon as possible before L came down to the library looking for his cell phone.

"I don't believe this is the smartest course of action."

"..." Mello glared at Near. "Who asked you!? We are doing this for Berry."

"Did she request our help?"

"No she didn't, why, would you like a written inquiry?"

"It would be nice, but I'm just curious if she even wants to do this." Near looked up from his puzzle and over to a fuming Mello.

"You know, you don't have to come with us, in fact, I would prefer you stay!"

"I have the last calls pin pointed location. According to this, the call came from the first murder victim's house. The phone is still there. So I'll wager it's either a house phone or the caller has yet to leave. Mello, put this back in his office. Near, you should go pack a few things. A change of clothes and what not."

"What would I pack them in. I have never had a need for a pack or back pack, so I have never acquired one." Near said, absentmindedly twirling a lock of his fair hair. Matt stared at Near then looked to Mello who was clenching his fists and shaking.

"Uh, I'll let you use one of mine." Matt said, standing with his laptop in his hands. "You want me to grab some of your stuff?" He asked Mello as he tossed the cell to him.

"Yeah, Sheep boy, wake Berry up when you get back to your room, tell her to pack for a couple weeks."

Near nodded, and then followed Matt out of the room.

**-x-x-x-**

Matt sighed as he finished packing Mello and his clothes. He had packed a bag for chocolates and Strawberry Pocky since he knew there would be hell to pay if either went without their obsessions. He had packed one of the games that he had ordered that came in about two weeks ago. It was titled Fate/Unlimited Codes and was based off the anime Fate Stay Night. Actually, it was Linda who had showed it to him. She was drawing a picture of the cute blonde with her sword when she brought up the game.

He made his way with the three bags and his laptop strapped to his bag down to the main entrance. Mello rushed up to him and grabbed his back pack and the bag of chocolates and Pocky.

"Where are Near and Berry?"

Matt shrugged before noticing the hair clip. "You really like that thing don't you." He wasn't asking, he was stating an observation. Mello blushed and turned away. Both suddenly became aware of the floating notebook across from them. It moved up to them and they waved.

"Abigail, have you seen Near and Berry?" The crayon moved and a child like writing appeared on a blank page of the notebook.

_They are packing. Near had a run in with L. L asked why Near had a back pack and he told L that it was Matt's and he was holding it for him. L asked why Matt had him hold it and Near responded that Matt had to chase Mello to stop Mello from destroying some pour helpless kid who bumped into him in one of his moods. L asked why Mello was in one of his moods and Near said...he beat you at the exams...again..._

Matt glanced at Mello as Near and Kagome arrived with their bags. Mello eyes were covered by his bangs; a shadow gave him an evil look that made Matt chuckle. "Mello, it was an excuse, that's all."

"_He thinks he's better then me..."_ He said in a low and deadly tone.

"Your insinuations are your own. I made no implication that I was better then you."

He glared at Near who's cheeks were slightly flushed from running to keep up with Kagome.

"Let's not fight. Abigail, do you think you can stall L?"

_Yes, are you playing tag?_

"...yes, something like that. We want to get a head start before he tries catching us."

_Sounds like fun!_

"So how are we going to get to the first house?"

"These might help." Mello said, dangling a set of keys from his index finger.

**-Meow-**

Kagome turned and looked down at her cat. "Sorry Shadow, you can't come." She patted the cat before opening the door and waving goodbye to Abigail.

"Alright, I'll drive." Mello said only to have the keys snatched from his hands. He turned and saw Kagome staring at him with amusement.

"You can't even see over the steering wheel. I'll drive. These are the keys to the limo, right?" Mello stubbornly nodded.

"Matt's up front with me, I'll need you giving directions. You get to keep Near company, isn't that great Mello!?"

"Eh...hehe, don't you love these moments where you're locked in a moving vehicle with your worst enemy..." Matt said, shoving Mello into the limo as Near got into the limo on his own. Kagome locked the back to stop Mello from jumping out. She and Matt got in the front before she started the vehicle up.

"Alright, Mello, stop pouting. Matt, which way am I going to head off in?" She watched him hack into the gate security and watched as they opened up for them the guards tried to stop them, failing miserably.

"I'm not pouting!"

"Right. Matt?"

"We go left after exiting Whammy's." Kagome nodded, closing up the back when Mello started up a wits battle with Near.

"Kay." She turned the vehicle out of the gates before getting on the main road and heading left.

"Continue going straight when we get to the Boneset Crossroads." Kagome nodded. Speeding up a bit when she saw the speed limit was 45 and she was only doing 30.

"So what brought this runaway plan on?"

"Don't know, it was Mel's idea."

"Mel's?" She glanced at him while still looking in front of her. "Matt, do yo―"

"Shush! Watch the road." He blushed and looked back at the laptop. A little dot moving on the screen was showing where they were.

"...you like him."

"BERRY!" She chuckled.

"What? Oh, is this the crossroad?"

"Hmm? Uh, yes." She continued straight and looked to see what was next. "Turn left on Kensal Boulevard."

"Which is...?"

"This turn coming up."

"Right…. So have you told him?"

"Will you drive!?" She turned as he said that, only slowing down at the stop sign before continuing.

"I am. Now have you told him!?"

"...no."

"Why not, and what do I do next."

"Keep going straight, you'll see a junction. That's a split road, left goes down, right goes up, we go right. I haven't told him because..."

"You're scared of how he'll react." Matt nodded, watching as she turned the blinker to right on and merged into the right lane, taking the limo onto the bridge.

"Speed limit on the bridge is 55."

"Right. I'm doing 53, I'm fine."

"You have cruise control on?"

"Yeah. I'm nervous on this bridge enough as it is, I don't want to worry about what speed I'm going."

"Heh, we'll be getting off soon. We turn right up here then that will take us back down and we go straight from there."

"Right." She turned right and followed the car in front of her down to the road that wasn't hovering on pillars.

"45 again."

She sighed and took the cruise control off before slowing back down and turning it on again. "You know, he's a genius, he'll figure it out."

"I know."

"...so you really aren't going to tell him?"

"Nope. I will stay by his side as his friend until he realizes how I feel."

"Alright."

"The next left turn takes us to the victim's street."

"So I need to get in the left lane." She turned the left blinker on and carefully crossed over when the car next to her slowed down enough to let her cross to the one on the other side of him. She slowed down and turned left before turning the blinker off.

"The street is...Hollywood's Insist Street. That one." He pointed at a street sign and she turned onto it. "It's a small two story...house...that one, 3398. That's where the phone is."

"Kay. Someone is here."

"Two someone's, look." He pointed at a black vehicle parked across from the house. No house was in the lot that the car was parked in front of.

"...B.B."

She rolled the window down and sighed at the sight. Matt chuckled and moved so he was leaning into the back a bit. "Should we leave you two to get to know each other a bit more?" Mello glared from his spot on the floor. Near lying on top of him.

"We stood up at the same time and when Berry stopped we were jerked forward and fell."

"Don't blame this on me!" Kagome yelled. Mello sneered.

"Learn to drive then!"

"I AM LEARNING! THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME DRIVING AND I THINK I DID...PRETTY...DAMN...WELL...CONSIDERING...WE'RE STILL ALIVE!"

Mello shrunk back a bit as Kagome tried calming down. Near had gotten out of the limo and was standing with Matt.

"Heh, it'll be a miracle if no one heard that." Matt said.

"Be quiet, let's hurry up." Kagome said, running up the steps of the house and to the door.

"Berry, B.B. obviously isn't the only one in there, so we should be careful." She didn't care to listen as she rushed into the house after throwing the door open.

Taking a deep breath she yelled out. "NAOMI MISORA~!!!!!!!!" Matt, Near and Mello looked at her in shock.

"Good, let's go for the loud approach." Matt said ecstatically. He heard foot steps upstairs and listened as the person ran down. A gun held tightly in her hand.

"How do you know me?! Who are you!?"

"I am L's successor, as are the three behind me. We are in a way competing for his title. Put your gun down, we're here to help."

"..." She didn't lower her weapon. Another pair of footsteps sounded and Kagome smiled.

"Hiya, I'm Berry! You?" Matt, Mello and Near looked confused before realizing why she introduced herself. No doubt he had given a different name to this Naomi Misora woman.

"Rue Ryuzaki. Who are your friends?"

"Mello."

"Matt, nice to meet ya."

"I am Near."

"Is anyone else with you?" Kagome knew he meant L.

"No...L is at home working from his desk."

"I see, it would have been nice to meet him."

'_Translation...it would have been nice to see him.'_

"So what have you guys found out so far?" Kagome questioned when Naomi finally placed her gun down.

"...In truth, I'm not sure. He keeps going on about Akazukin Chacha."

"Oh, I've read that!" Kagome said with a grin. "All 13 volumes."

"Your kidding." Naomi sighed as Ryuzaki smiled.

"Love and courage―"

"―and hope―"

"**Holy Up!"** The two said together.

Naomi, Matt, Mello and Near could only stare at the two as they posed.

"Berry...?" Matt said uncertainly.

"Please, can we continue...?" Naomi asked.

"Oh...right." Kagome chuckled, she noticed B.B's eyes soften and couldn't help but feel slightly scared at what might soon come.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. Keep your eyes open, when I finish the dishes I'll write the next chapter. Lol, that doesn't mean you can't review! LOVE YA!!!! READ and REVIEW! SANKYU! ^_^''**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: **_The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so something's will be accurate while others...not so much. _**Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 8**

**Mello – 9**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 13**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**WARNING: MAJOR (Death Note: Another Note, Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases) SPOILERS!!!!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Runaways: The 7 Motives**

**-x-x-x-**

Berry sat on the floor in front of the bookcase with Near and Mello, Matt sat on the bed playing his game and Ryuzaki was crawling around on the floor. Naomi sighed. They were all just...so...strange.

"Four and nine are missing…." Kagome stated.

"Huhn?" Naomi walked up behind the three and Matt looked up from his game, pausing in the middle of a mission.

"...I noticed that." Ryuzaki said. "I was about to mention it when you..."

"Screamed bloody marry." Matt commented.

"I didn't scream bloody marry. I screamed Naomi Misora."

Mello rolled his eyes and opened his bag, pulling a chocolate bar out and tossing a pack of strawberry Pocky to Kagome.

"What does that have to do with anything, they could have just skipped the books. Not everyone reads manga in order you know." Kagome looked at her like she was nuts.

"That may be but...well, who would ever skip a volume of Akazukin Chacha...RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE!?"

"Calm down Berry. It's just a book."

"**JUST A BOOK!?"** Matt stepped back and hid behind Mello who sighed.

"Look at the bookcase though."

"It's packed so tightly that it's pretty much impossible to take a book from the shelves." Naomi responded in agreement with his implications.

"...then he obviously put a book on the shelves in that took up the same space."

"Page for page?" Matt asked.

"It's quite possible." Near said softly.

"How many pages together would you estimate those two stories would have?" Mello asked as he took a bite from his chocolate.

"400+?" Matt asked.

"Nope, lower." Kagome nibbled at the end of her strawberry Pocky. "Book four had 192 pages."

Ryuzaki continued. "And book nine had 184 pages."

Kagome finished as she placed another Pocky in her mouth. "Which equals up to 376."

"You two need a life."

"Say's the game and technological nerd." Kagome snapped.

"Hey...I'm a cool nerd."

"Cool nerds wear goggles, with orange lenses?" Matt pouted causing Kagome to chuckle. Naomi pulled a book down and gave 'hmm' sound causing the four kids to look up. Ryuzaki was still staring at Kagome, but listening none the less.

"376...exactly."

"What's it called?" Mello asked, tilting the book up so he could read the title. "Insufficient Relaxation."

"Never heard of it." Kagome said.

"I have, it's boring."

"You've read everything Mello. So...does it have any symbolic meaning to the case?" Matt asked.

"...it depends on the copy. The killer could have left a note or message inside...but if not...then no, it's just a novel, pages and words, empty margins, numbers...that's all." Ryuzaki took the book and skimmed through it.

"He's right. Nothing in the margins, just page numbers, and there are no hidden meanings in the words. The title holds no meaning. It's just a book."

"_Numbers..._Ryuzaki, assuming those cuts on the victims' chest were roman numerals, what did they say?_"_

"16, 59, 1423, 159, 13, 7, 582, 724, 1001, 40, 51, and 31."

"Wait...what cuts?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to show kids that kind of picture." Kagome frowned. She walked up to the woman and started unwrapping the wrap that she kept around her left arm. The wound had long since closed and healed, but the scar...would always be there.

"I was nine when I had a knife stabbed into my arm and dragged across it, I think I can handle a body with a few cuts. Besides, as L's successors, we have been shown plenty of murder scenes."

Naomi stared at the scar on the girls arm in shock as she wrapped it up. Even Mello and Matt were surprised. Near not so much, having seen it when she slept a few times, B.B., well, he didn't look like it bothered or surprised him at all. More like he knew already. "All right pictures we were referring to. But if you look closely, it looks like roman numerals have been carved into the body.

Kagome took the photos as Near and Mello looked over her shoulder at them. "I see, so the carved roman numerals into the guys' body. Doesn't exactly sound pleasant, the precision shows he didn't even hesitate. There was no pause, hiatus or long intervals." Kagome said with slight unease.

Naomi looked over at Kagome and sighed. "What are you talking about Berry?" She couldn't believe she was asking a kid questions concerning the murder case. I mean, yeah she was one of L's successors but still, she was just a kid.

"What I mean, is that the killer is either a complete psychopathic murderer or he had other motives."

"What are you talking about? He killed three people...what motives asides from murder could he have?"

Kagome looked at her like she was serious. "You're a detective or something, right!? I thought this was obvious. Mello, what are the 7 most known motives for a killer...to kill."

"Visionary, Mission-Oriented, Hedonistic, Lust, Thrill, Comfort, Power and Control."

"Near, the definition of Visionary please." Naomi wasn't sure if she should be amazed or annoyed at the four kids.

"Visionary serial killers suffer from psychotic breaks with reality, sometimes believing they are another person or are compelled to murder by entities such as the devil or God. The two most common subgroups are "demon mandated" and "God mandated."

"Mello, Mission-Oriented."

"Mission-oriented killers justify their acts on the basis that they are getting rid of a certain type of person, such as homosexuals, prostitutes, blacks or Catholics, whom they find undesirable. However, they are not psychotic."

"Matt―"

"No, let those two go at it. It's somewhat amusing watching two rivals better the other in a game of Vocabulary and Wits."

"Right, Near, Hedonistic please."

"Hedonistic serial killer seeks thrills and derives pleasure from killing, seeing people as objects for their enjoyment. Forensic psychologists have identified three subtypes of the hedonistic killer: "lust", "thrill" and "comfort" which is where the other motives come in."

"Mello, Lust."

"Sex is the primary motive of lust killers, whether or not the victims are dead, and fantasy plays a large role in their killings. Their sexual gratification depends on the amount of torture and mutilation they perform on their victims. They usually use weapons that require close contact with the victims, such as knives or hands. As lust killers continue with their murders, the time between killings decreases or the required level of stimulation increases, sometimes both."

"Near, Thrill."

"The primary motive of a thrill killer is to induce pain or create terror in their victims, which provides stimulation and excitement for the killer. They seek the adrenaline rush provided by hunting and killing victims. Thrill killers murder only for the kill; usually the attack is not prolonged, and there is no sexual aspect. Usually the victims are strangers, although the killer may have followed them for a period of time. Thrill killers can abstain from killing for long periods of time and become more successful at killing as they refine their murder methods. Many attempt to commit the perfect crime and believe they will not be caught."

"Mello, Comfort."

"Material gain and a comfortable lifestyle are the primary motives of comfort killers. Usually, the victims are family members and close acquaintances. After a murder, a comfort killer will usually wait for a period of time before killing again to allow any suspicions by family or authorities to subside. Poison, most notably arsenic or cyanide, is often used to kill victims. Female serial killers are often comfort killers, although not all comfort killers are female. Dorothea Puente killed her tenants for their Social Security checks and buried them in the backyard of her home. H. H. Holmes killed for insurance and business profits."

Naomi stared in shock as the boy listed two names that she had to study in Law Enforcement in her third college year.

"The last one, Near, Power and Control."

"The main objective for killing is to gain and exert power over their victim. Such killers are sometimes abused as children, leaving them with feelings of powerlessness and inadequacy as adults. Many power and control-motivated killers sexually abuse their victims, but they differ from hedonistic killers in that rape is not motivated by lust but as simply another form of dominating the victim. If we are giving examples, then Ted Bundy traveled around the United States seeking women to control."

"That's kind of creepy how you two know all that." Matt said with a grin as he lay on the bed. "So what would you categorize the victim under?" Kagome glared at Matt who smiled. B.B. perked up and listened.

She sighed, "Not Lust or Comfort."

"But that picture clearly shows the signs of Lust Killers. Torture and Mutilation."

"Well, yes...that's true. But I don't think that's what he was trying to gain from life. I think it's more like, he's trying to show us, no, lead us to him."

"Why would he kill people just to lead us _to him_?"

"Let me elucidate for you. Thinking from the killer's point of view, you leave a trail of obvious clues, hints and such. Now you may get a sudden sense of empowerment over the cops or perhaps over someone else, someone with more power then the cops, someone like...L. I don't think this person would take life without reason. In fact, I think he wants something more, I think he wants recognition."

"As what?" Naomi asked in slight confusion. "A criminal?"

"Not exactly, L is the world's greatest detective. This guy wants to be, the world's greatest criminal. If L can't capture him, this guy wins. However, if L does capture him, then L wins. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Hey, weren't you guys discussing roman numerals?" Matt questioned the others.

B.B. narrowed his eyes as he went over all 376 pages in his head. "...I see."

"That there was nothing there?"

"No...there is something there. Something very specific Misora." Kagome heard a phone ring and watched Naomi pick it up.

"Uh, excuse me." Kagome snatched the phone and smiled.

"It's for me, you stay and listen. Mello, since sneaking out was technically your idea, along with stealing the limo, you get to come with." She flipped the phone open as she walked out. Mello followed close behind.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed! ^_^'' I kept my word and started like I said I would. Now READ and REVIEW! SANKYU!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: **_The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so something's will be accurate while others...not so much. _**Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 8**

**Mello – 9**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 13**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**WARNING: MAJOR (Death Note: Another Note - Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases) SPOILERS!!!!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Runaways: The Call and Victim 2**

**-x-x-x-**

L couldn't say he was mad...he wasn't. He could neither say he was proud of his successors nor their childish behavior. However, despite that, he could most defiantly say that he was impressed. They had managed to not only trace the correct call, but also managed to steal Watari's keys _and his limo_. Then drive all the way to the first victims' house...hopefully without accident. Now they were probably playing detective with Naomi Misora and..._Rue Ryuzaki_.

He listened to the ringing of the cell he had just dialed, waiting for the woman to pick up on the other line.

"_Hello L."_

"...Berry...where is Mrs. Misora?"

"_She is discussing Roman Numerals with B.B."_

"So you found them...and him."

"_Easily enough. He is the killer...but why L. I understand he wants to be the best. He has always wanted to be better then you, but when he couldn't surpass you as a detective, he sought to become your equal as the greatest criminal...but why...why B.B.?"_

"I believe that I am partly to blame for this. I had become the Legend he wanted so badly to be. I became L."

"_I always thought that was your name...or alias at least."_

"Yes, it's my first name, L, but it always had a meaning. Watari is working to train Legends, L is for Legend."

"_Those are some mighty big words for a teen who sits down eating sweets in odd positions most of the time."_

"Berry...you are beating around a thorn bush. Why did you run off? You even managed to cohere Near, Matt and Mello into following you."

"_Mah! I knew you were going to blame me. It just so happens that the credit to this spare of the moment plan goes to Mello. I was woken up by Near telling me that Mello and Matt would be waiting for us and that I needed to pack for a trip because we were going to find B.B."_

"I find that hard to believe. Mello doesn't willingly work with Near."

"_They are doing a great job so far, give them some credit, just a while ago the taught Naomi something. They did it together too."_

"That's all fine...what do you think of the case so far?"

"_...I saw the holes on the wall where the Wara Ningyo Dolls had been nailed. Four, I'm assuming that the second victim has three, the third two meaning, there is one more kill. Of course, Me, Mello and Matt had already come to this conclusion before I confronted you."_

"Did Near not figure it out?"

"_I'm sure he did, he just wasn't with us when we were looking through your files."_

"I see. Berry, I want you to be careful, make sure B.B. stays alive."

"_Make sure B.B. stays alive? What do you mean?"_

"Call it a hunch...but I believe B.B's next victim―"

_**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**_

"_I know what you're thinking, I will. I have to go now. Bye."_

"..." L hung up and sighed. "Please be careful."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glanced at the door and opened it. "Yes?" She looked to see Near standing there, moving out of the way she aloud him entrance into the spare bedroom of the victim's house. "How is Naomi holding up?"

"I think her brain has been permanently fried." Matt said as he followed Near inside.

"B.B is helping her piece together the murder. I have no doubt that we will be heading to victim two's house relatively soon. Quarter Queen, I believe was her name."

"Yeah that's right. Mello, I'm planning on going with B.B tonight, I believe he will request we meet at the next victims house tomorrow rather then trying to do all of this in one night."

"I agree, but Berry, shouldn't one of us come with you?"

"I should be fine, but that's why I called Mello in, I was going to ask him to follow Naomi Misora with Matt. Stay where she is staying."

"To keep an eye on her?" Mello asked.

"Well, sort of, yes. I want someone with her at all times, but I also want someone with B.B. at all times. His mentality has reached a critical state and I'm scared we'll lose him in his pursuit to becoming the worlds greatest criminal."

"It's quite possible that we have already lost him. For he is no longer B.B. our friend, but B.B. a criminal and currently Rue Ryuzaki and ally detective helping Mrs. Misora and us...catch him..." Near said, twirling that same lock of hair.

"That may be...but to me he will always be B.B. ...he doesn't kill unless that person is going to die anyways. As cruel as that may sound, his eyes can see the name and life span above everyone's head. He knows my real name and life span, as well as you three."

"Doesn't that just give you a warm and gut twisting feeling." Matt said.

"Let's go, they are probably waiting for us."

**-x-x-x-**

They headed back up stairs to see a smiling Naomi and grinning B.B.

"Good news?" Kagome asked Naomi.

"Yes, we are moving on to Quarter Queens place tomorrow. We'll meet up at 7:30 there. The killer left a message in the book with the girls name in it, hidden in the first letter of the first word on the pages with the correct number of the roman numerals carved into Believe Bridesmaid."

"..." Near, Matt, Mello and Berry just stared.

"Translation, she found the clue the cops missed that clearly points out the second victim." Matt said as he pulled his game out and started it up again.

"I gathered that. So are we leaving then?"

"Yes, till tomorrow. Do you four have a place to stay?" B.B. asked.

"Oh, Ryuzaki, I'll take them with me."

"We'll split up, that way we can hear both outlooks on the case. Mello and Matt will head out with Mrs. Misora and me and Near will stay with Mr. Ryuzaki."

"Well...I guess that's alright...Then come along." Naomi said as she Mello and Matt left. Near followed Kagome and B.B. to the other car before kagome stopped.

"I'll follow behind in the limo."

"This car is a rental, so I'll drop it off and we will take your limo."

"YAY! That means you can drive, I don't think I can in the dark." B.B. smiled. She got in the limo with Near in the front seat while B.B. got into his and drove slowly for her.

After about ten minutes he slowed to a stop and motioned for Kagome to stay put while he drove a little further. She watched him drive out of sight and sighed.

"You do know that he stole that car, right?"

"Yes Near, I know. My IQ is at par with yours, I just don't like interfering with the battle of first and second between you and Mello."

"I am aware. I believe Mello is too. B.B. is coming back, I'll move to the back seat." Near said, moving as he said this. She moved to where Near had just been as B.B. opened the door.

"It's good to see you Kagome." B.B. said after closing the door.

"Berry!" She corrected. "B.B., why are you doing all this?!"

Near listened to the exchange and was slightly surprised to hear Berry's name spoken by someone besides L. He, Matt, Mello, L and now B.B. knew her real name.

"Because, I'm just as good as L yet always treated as Backup."

"...You sound like Mello. He's just as good as Near yet still gets outshined."

"...you're comparing me to a kid..." He asked with a deadpanned expression.

"I wouldn't be if you weren't acting like one."

"Fair enough. Here we are." They followed him inside the building and to the basement.

"The couch folds out into a bed."

"Can't we sleep in yours with you!?" Kagome asked. He sighed.

"Fine, this way." He led them to his bed which to her surprise was very nicely kept.

"WAH!"

Both boys jumped.

"Berry?" Near questioned when he saw her shaking.

"M-My Pocky...MELLO HAS THE BAG WITH MY POCKY!" She fell forward to her knees and tried not to cry.

"...It's time for bed anyways, you two should wash up." They nodded and headed off. Near let Kagome go first and she did so as quickly as possible, washing her body and hair with the products in her bag then drying off she brushed her teeth before dressing in her light blue silky pajama top and light blue silky pajama shorts. She came out with damp hair and Near went in. She placed her bag next to the bed and sat down on the large bed they would be sharing.

B.B. sat next to her and dropped a towel on her head causing her hands to go up to the unknown object. He started drying it as much as possible so that she wouldn't catch a cold.

"B.B, who is your next victim?"

"...bed time Kagome. Get some sleep."

She closed her eyes when he walked off, Near exited the bathroom in a new clean pair of white pajamas and damp hair a moment later.

"Where is B.B.?"

"Don't know. Near...?" He turned at his name, "Do you think, the next victim―"

"I don't think you should think on that too much." He got in bed and she climbed over him to the center.

"Alright." Closing her eyes she felt Near snuggle into her before falling asleep herself.

**-x-x-x-**

B.B. walked back into his room and into his bathroom, sparing a glance at the two before shutting the door and washing himself of the day.

"I think you know who the next victim is, Kagome." He said to himself as he dried off and dressed. Brushing his teeth he left the bathroom and got on the other side of Kagome. He moved a bit closer and placed an arm over her waist before letting sleep claim him.

**-x-x-x-**

Mello and Matt had told Naomi that they would sleep on the couch. They had already washed and dressed in their night clothes and were going over the things they found on the computer.

"We know that there is going to be another victim. B.B, Q.Q, B.B...Wouldn't that mean Q.Q is next?" Matt asked.

"Lot's of people have Alliterative Initials." Mello said. "Take you know who for instance. R.R, B.B,"

"B.B, do you have any pictures of that Q.Q girl."

Matt typed something and hacked into the police HQ's data base. "Well, I do now and...ew. Talk about mutilation."

"Look, the right leg is missing and so is the left arm."

"Yeah, and she's right side up unlike victim number one. Eh, with the missing body parts she kind of looks like a clock. Wow, I feel inhuman even saying that."

"Well, keep saying things like that. It helps."

"But-but-I DON'T FEEL LIKE A PERSON ANYMORE!!!!"

"Cut the fake dramatics, you are doing great so far."

"My mentality is about to hit critical damage. I have one life left then I'm dead."

"..." Mello said nothing to his friends' comparison of himself to a game.

"Hey, the right leg was found abandoned in the bathroom, but still they have not established where the left arm is."

"Surely it's there, I mean, if you leave a house with a bloody arm..."

"Someone would notice." Matt finished Mello's sentence.

"Hm, he could have hid it in his jacket."

"Who could have hid what, and what was all that screaming earlier." The two looked up to see Naomi with a big container of ice.

"Oh, I was comparing a mutilated body to that of my wall clock at home." Matt said with a silly grin.

"Right..." She moved a bit to see what they were looking at and felt shivers run up her spine.

"I told you."

"...those are pictures from the police headquarters."

"...like you've never hacked into the police's HQ." Matt said gesturing to all of her files. She blushed and walked away.

"Hey, whose hair clip is this in the kitchen?"

"Technically it belongs to Berry, but Mello has been wearing it since she gave it to him to keep his hair out of his eyes when he is thinking or working."

"I see," she walked back in and placed it on the side table next to the couch. "Be careful with that."

Mello glanced up from the pictures and to her, "I will be."

"So Naomi, what's your opinion of this attractive piece of work?" Matt asked in sarcasm as he pointed at the picture.

"Yeah, I noticed that she was missing limbs, she does in a way resemble a clock."

"...hm...look, I'm frying my brain thinking about all this stuff, let's turn in for the night. We'll think more with the other three tomorrow." Matt said before saving the files to a ghost drive and shutting his laptop down.

"Right, night Mrs. Misora."

"Night you two."

She left as the two laid on opposite ends of the long couch, a large blanket thrown over the two as they let sleep take them.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the next chapter! ^_^'' Please read and review. SANKYU!**


	15. Runaways: Human Clock

**Title – Quirks By 4**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime

**Summary – The life of L's **_**'Four' **_**successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: **_The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so something's will be accurate while others...not so much. _**Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

_**AGES**_

**Near – 8**

**Mello – 9**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 13**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**WARNING: MAJOR (Death Note: Another Note - Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases) SPOILERS!!!!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Runaways: Human Clock**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt her eyes flutter open at the feel of arms tightening around her waist. Softly, and careful not to wake Near, she turned around and looked at the peacefully sleeping B.B.

His arms were holding her close. She closed her eyes, _'B.B...Why are you doing this...I don't want to lose you...'_ her eyes opened and in a graceful motion, she moved forward and kissed him on the cheek. _"I will play your game, but this will not end the way you want."_ Kagome turned around and once more she was facing Near.

"_We will see...Kagome..."_

She let her eyes slip shut with his whispered words.

Hours later, Kagome was woken once more, this time by a deep chuckle; next to her, Near was sitting and staring at the bathroom door, a lock of snow hair was twirled around his pointer finger.

"He's practicing his...evil laughter. The last one I think suited him best."

Kagome rolled her eyes tiredly. "That isn't funny."

He stopped twirling his hair and looked at her, "Was I making a joke?"

"Heh, I forgot...you don't joke, do you..."

"..." The two turned when B.B walked out.

"Good morning you two, get dressed and we will leave."

The two nodded. Kagome waited for Near to dress in a new pair of white pajama's. When he came out she went in and dressed in a pair of khaki baggy Capri's and a black tank with a black sports bra beneath it. She threw on a pair of black flip flops before running out of the room. Her hair was let down, flowing down to the middle of her back.

"Ka―" B.B was silenced before he could finish her name, a glare held warning enough for him. "Sorry, Berry...your wrap." He pointed to the table where the white bandage wrap lat folded neatly. She grabbed it and wrapped up her arm.

"Ready!" She called out, taking hold of B.B's arm; Near followed the two of them out of the room.

**-x-x-x-**

Mello and Matt looked up when the three walked in. "Hey; it's about time you got here!" Kagome laughed at Mello's irritated expression. Though, what amused her even more was Misora's confused expression.

"What is going on?"

"Madam Misora―"

"Don't call me that."

Matt chuckled before continuing, "Was trying to see things from Ryuzaki's P.O.V without effusively getting on her hands and knees and crawling under bed. Mell was contemplating if she had finally lost her mind. So what were you guys up to?"

"Nothing really, we got there, took showers then went to bed."

"Didn't you discuss anything? Like the case or the previous one victim?"

"...um, no, we went to sleep."

"Oh, well...we finally came across something."

"And what would that be?" Ryuzaki questioned curiously.

"Well, the third victim is a clock, but this one...her glasses...she doesn't wear them..._ever_."

"Her glasses? Well, I suppose if you are going to die, you should look your best...right?" Kagome countered Naomi's statement.

"I agree completely; though, the glasses look completely natural on her; perhaps that is why the police bypassed them. A literal blind spot, maybe that's what the crushed eyes mean...though, she looks so natural in the glasses, she never realized that she was _meant _to wear them."

Everyone turned to Ryuzaki.

"Um, Ryuzaki...that's getting a bit facetious."

"I was joking."

Kagome chuckled at that. Naomi sighed, "That's what being facetious means."

"...then I was serious."

"Still facetious."

Ryuzaki frowned. "Then I was deadly serious. Look! Don't you think she looks better?"

"She does look cute, but I don't think that has any real importance to the case Ryu-Sempai. But at least this explains the clue that sends us to the next victim." Kagome pointed at the picture with the glasses on her face.

"Glasses?"

"No Ms. Misora, Glass Station."

"I see, but that doesn't tell us who, only a close where."

"Not quite true; we already have the missing link." Naomi frowned, thinking over Kagome's words.

"Initials...B.B."

Kagome smiled, "Bingo, the numeral population of people with twin initials in the world may in fact be over a million...but, the numeral population of twin initials in on 50 mile radius is 1 percent. Not likely will there be more then 3 or 4 people with twin initials, much less likely will there be more then 1 with the initials B.B. that of course is saying that a family of B.B's aren't scattered in the area we are looking."

Naomi stared in surprise at the young thirteen year old. "How do you know all of this?"

"Intelligence is gained, not only by reading and web searching, but by listening. I'm not even the smartest one here. The smartest...for the time being I believe, is Near here. I'm fourth, and stop pouting Mello; _I swear, their peas in a pod._" She muttered barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Berry is right. Narrowing it down to the Glass Station, with that link, narrowing it down the rest of the way will be easy."

"Yes but we only figured out that Q was actually B because of the third murder. At the time of the second murder, how could anyone actually figure this out?"

"They couldn't." Matt answered, "If I know my murders like I pretend to think I do; there would have been and actually still is, no way to tell if B's are the main target or Q's reversed, it could be children are the intended target, or Q's."

Mello smirked, _'He's a genius when he actually tries,' _Mello stepped next to his friend and continued Matt's deduction. "With that being said, with what we know right now, there is no real way of telling what our Genius Criminal is currently thinking. We haven't an idea why he's aiming for B.B's or Q.Q's. That doesn't matter though."

Near continued, "All a sensibly intelligent person needs to do to figure it out is find everyone around Glass Station with either set of initials. Both B.B's and Q.Q's are considered liable suspects at that time."

"The way you say it, you make it sound like police and cops are unintelligent."

"**..."** The boys and Ryuzaki exchanged glances.

Kagome laughed, "We wouldn't be in this situation if they were."

"Well...I suppose..."

"Matt, can you get a list of any and all Q.Q's and B.B's within a 500 meter radius?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Oh, dude...I'm disrupting evidence and lying on her bed. That thing is HUGE!"

Kagome watched him run up stairs and withheld the urge to roll her eyes. Naomi's cell went off and Naomi excused herself. "So...any more bread crumbs?"

"..." Ryuzaki stayed silent.

Kagome sighed, suddenly, Mello, Ryuzaki, Near and Kagome were staring at the ceiling where Matt's feet could be heard running back down to them.

"GOOD NEWS! Only one B.B, no Q.Q's...or for that matter, no any other twin initials. If the cop's had only checked it out, or paid a little attention, they could have stopped the third murder," He turned his laptop and showed the profile on his screen. "Backyard Bottomslash..."

"Shall we head over there?" Matt asked.

"No, how about a lunch break? We can discuss our next plan of action."

Kagome declined. "I think I'll head over to the case, I'm not hungry." Misora agreed.

"I'm hungry!" Matt said. Mello nodded and Near stared off in the distance twirling a lock of his hair.

"Then I'll take you three with me, Berry, Misora, until later."

"Berry, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Right," Naomi walked to the door and made sure the four guys had left before continuing. "L said the next murder would transpire on August 22, he said we have 6 more days."

"..." Kagome's brows creased in concentration. "You know what, I want to get a look at the scene alone, could you drop me off and then find Ryuzaki and the others, tell them that we have 6 days. If they question how you know, since I am sure you don't yet, tell them I said so. I myself am unsure the pattern, but...I trust L with my life and I know he has probably figured it all out by now."

"Well, that's something else. He say's that he knew who the killer was this entire time. He said it was B."

"...Ms. Misora...don't get mad, but all of us already knew that."

"Ryuzaki too?"

"Mm, I know that Mello, Matt, Near and I did. We knew the killer by just reading the reports; though, I really didn't want to believe it. You see, Ms. Misora...B.B. grew up with us and L. L would know him better since they were with each other step by step. It's a simple train of thought if you know who it is. B is for Backup, and L is for Legend. B was always the shadow of L, so...since B couldn't surpass L as a Detective..."

"Yes, you explained this to me before; so B is trying to be the Greatest Criminal."

"Yes..." Kagome sadly looked away. "I don't want to lose B...but...I will not let him kill his next victim! Take me to the next crime scene then inform the others what L told you, also, could you leave your cell with me. I'll contact Matt if I find something."

"Uh...sure, but how do I find the boys." Kagome took the cell and dialed a number.

Waiting a few seconds before someone picked up. "Hey, Ryu-Sempai, where can Naomi find you?"..."Thank you." She hung up and turned to Naomi. "They are at Frosty's Burger Shack."

"Alright then, I'll drop you off then head there."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat on the floor. The most recent of deaths, she had noticed that no ghosts or spirits were at the other, but like she had thought, if she was alone, she could talk to one at the least.

"So it happened here..." The woman was in her late twenties or early thirties, she was sobbing in a corner silently, only glancing out the window every once in a while. "You were already dying though, weren't you...?"

"_...he didn't know that."_

"You are wrong, B.B knows when someone is going to die...you just happened to be unlucky enough to have the letters B.B. Otherwise, if you had been about to die with different and mismatched letters...he would have let you die, on your own. He killed you on a count down, as heartless as that may sound...its true."

The ghost woman stopped her tears and looked to her.

"So tell me...where is your arm?"

"_..."_

"Well?"

"_It's gone..."_

She sighed, "Obviously, but where has it _gone_?"

"_Don't know?"_

"Alright, let's try another approach...did you have anything on your arm or leg? Any reason he would cut them off?"

"_Why does anyone cut a persons arm or leg off?"_

"Well then, I'm getting no where with this. I'll figure it out without your help then." Kagome got on her knees and started searching the room everywhere. This...was how the others found her. Kagome noted the ghost in the corner now standing, trying hard to glare at the man.

'_Oh honestly, ghosts, humans, Shinigamis and gods...they are all alike.'_

"Find anything?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah, I found out that the bathtub...is hideous."

"..." Matt chuckled. "Anything noteworthy?"

"...uh..."

"_A watch..."_

"Huh?"

"I asked if you found anything noteworthy."

"..." Kagome turned to the ghost.

"_I had a watch on... but nothing else..."_

"I seem to have discovered, not only the ugly tub, but...the reason for the lack in limbs and the third victims position."

Matt sat across from her on the floor. "Ooo, now that's what I want to hear."

"I think...no...Well, maybe...hold on." She stood up and moved to where the man had been found. "Where was he..." The ghost moved and laid down the way she had been placed. "Here..." She moved her hands over her transparent form. "She's...wearing a watch...or, she was. That is why her leg was all that was left and the arm was taken. Rather then removing the watch, the killer wanted us to concentrate on the arm, why did he take the arm, why not the leg too, why did he cut those two limbs off? Simple, he wanted our attention on the arm, but he wanted something else...time, he wanted to give us a time...the arm...the leg...left...right...neck...head...time...watch! Bottomslash is our clock; she will give us our time!"

"...Our clock?"

"Yes Mello. Our clock, because, our clock will tell us when...or should I say...what time, the next killing will take place."

"...so...what time?" Naomi looked where the body should be and Ryuzaki lay on the ground in place of the female ghost who moved back.

"What time?" Kagome repeated the question. "Well...this way it would be..." she side stepped a few times. "12:45 and twenty seconds...however..."

Mello was opposite to her; he looked up at her pause and continued. "From this side it is 6:15 and fifty seconds."

Near glanced at the two, from his spot on the side between the two of them, he too saw something different. "3:00 and thirty-five seconds..."

"What do you got Matt?"

Matt stood up and moved across from Near, between Mello and Kagome. "9:30 and five seconds, so...what time is it?"

"..."Kagome sighed, "I DON'T KNOW! I'M A GENIUS, NOT PSYCHIC!" She stomped to the side and through a fit, kicking a stuffed animal into Near who surprised them by catching it.

"Maybe that's all you need to be. Look...the animals." Near's soft voice carried over them, and they looked around. "12, 2, 5 and 9"

"No..." Naomi frowned, "12, 3, 6 and 9...the Ware Ningyo...add one to 2 and one to 5... This entire room is a clock...so..." She looked down at Ryuzaki, "Mello's time is the correct one. 6:15 and fifty seconds..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: WOOOH! ONE MORE RUNAWAY CHAPTER AND IT'S ON TO MORE...**_**excitement**_**...Please regard me kindly and read and review~! On a side note, allow me to introduce myself. I am Akuma-Chibi, now...I DIDN'T STEAL DEVIL'S WORK! Devil + Japanese = Akuma! I am Devil, good lord! Now, I am moving all of my stories to my new account because my e-mails from haven't been coming to my MSN account, now they are all coming to my Yahoo account. This account was made specifically for , so...with that said...R&R!**


	16. Runaways: BB’s Failure

**Title – Quirks By 4**

**Rated – M**

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

**Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime**

**Summary:**

**The life of L's 'Four' successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

**Key – Key**

_~Flashback~_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so some things will be accurate while others...not so much. Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

**AGES**

**Near – 8**

**Mello – 9**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 13**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**WARNING: MAJOR (Death Note: Another Note - Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases) SPOILERS!!!!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Runaways: B.B's Failure**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt the nudging of Near and Matt. Both boys had decided to stay with her and Misora, but when she wouldn't wake up this morning, Mello and Ryuzaki came by. _'I don't want to wake up...'_ She kept her eyes shut, her breathing level and pulse steady.

"Berry," Matt called out to her, but still she gave no response that led them to believe she was waking up anytime soon.

"Here, try this." Kagome heard Mello say, but didn't open her eyes to see what he was talking about. Suddenly she was saturated in a pitcher of ice cold water.

"AHHH~!" She cried out in unadulterated abhorrence at her yellow haired, blue eyed friends plan to get her out of bed.

"Morning sunshine." Mello said; the empty pitcher held beneath his arm and his other hand placed firmly on his hip. "Not that I don't sympathize for you, but none of us particularly wanted this day to come. Go dry up and get dressed." Kagome stood and left the living room without a word to any of them.

"Was that really necessary..."

"Shut up Sheep Boy..." Mello looked down at the carpet, glaring at it coldly. "She was never asleep."

"I know that. I have been sharing a room with her for the last three years. I know when she doesn't want to wake up, still..."

"She was faking?" Misora asked.

"Yeah, she's really good at that." Mello said.

"I can never tell." Matt chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's always awake by the time you get up. You normally stay up play games till early in the morning, so while we are getting her up, you are just going to bed or are in a deep sleep."

"Ah, that explains it."

"..."

Misora looked to Ryuzaki who stood looking out the apartment window. His face was melancholy and his eyes almost lifeless. "Ryuzaki-San?" He turned and buried his hands in his pockets; leaning against the windowsill, he looked over the group.

"_**Mrs. Misora!"**_

Misora looked to the bathroom and left to see what Kagome needed. This left Mello, Near and Matt alone with Ryuzaki.

"So...you are really going to go through with this...B.B."

"..."

"You know this will pretty much kill Kagome." Mello continued.

"It won't, she will live many years more then you guys think." He said, _'More then any of you will...more then I will...'_

"That isn't what I —"

"You guys ready?"

Mello looked up to Kagome who had interrupted him unintentionally. She wore a baggy shirt that he assumed belonged to Misora and a pair of her spare shorts she had taken along with her with some white sandals and her bandage wrap on her arm as her accessories if you must call them something. He thought that she looked as cute as she always did, but her eyes...he hadn't seen her like this since he first met her when she came to Whammy's orphanage. That had been just after the death of her mother... "Yeah..."

Misora frowned, "Why are you all so zombie like? I'm happy that we are almost done, we will be able to go home soon."

Kagome passed by the woman and opened the door, "Let's just get this over with." She said before leaving.

"..." Misora seemed kind of taken aback by the girls coldness that morning but she and the others followed anyways.

-x-x-x-

'Damn...' Kagome listened to Misora and Ryuzaki go on and on about the a.m and p.m dilemma they were having. Already did they find the 061550 solution; 6:15:50, a construction approval number for a complex in Pasadena; it belonged to a woman named Blackberry Brown who lived in condo number 1313, which as they earlier had concluded, was B.B. However, Ryuzaki ruined the cheery mood Misora seemed to be in when he pointed out that, despite there not being an approval number with '1' at the start, like the p.m time of a 24 hour count for 6:15:50, which would have been 181550; there seemed to be another candidate living in the same complex as our Blackberry Brown; Blues-harp Babysplit, in room 404 which was 1+3 and 1+3 which equaled 1313, B.B.

"..." Kagome laid back and listened to them as they continued their debating. Her head lay in Mello's lap who, after some swaying of Matt, had apologized for his earlier morning wake-up call. "Split up." She said dully.

"Hm?" Misora turned to Kagome.

Mello sighed, "You can't dismiss one person with the initials B.B. just because another B.B. has the room number 1313. Even though the rarity of finding a floor 13 in an American building is slim to none, the percentage is still their. Just because a few people are superstitious, doesn't mean our Killer is, for that matter, it doesn't mean he isn't. He could have avoided it for that very reason."

"Yes but..."

"There are six of us, two will go with you, Mrs. Misora, and two will go with Ryuzaki." Kagome said.

"..."

"However, assuming we are right in our assumption...we should hurry to the condos."

Near looked to Kagome, "Who is going with who?"

"...Mello and I will be with Ryuzaki, and Matt will be with you and Mrs. Misora."

The boys nodded and Misora and Ryuzaki looked at the other before Misora shrugged.

"If that's all, shall we leave?" Kagome asked.

"How do we convince the inhabitants to let us into their homes?"

"BRIBERY!"

"Matt!" Misora called his name in a scolding manner.

"No, he's right." Mello agreed with Matt.

Near held his hand out for Kagome who took it and pulled herself up; Mello stood behind her and Matt next to him.

"Pay off the residents of the Condo, their lives are more important then the knowledge of what's going on. If they know too much, they give everything away and they'll blow our cover." Mello continued his earlier declaration.

"Looks like I'm out numbered."

"Mm," Misora looked at Ryuzaki who had nodded; a spoon in his mouth and a jar of strawberry jelly in his hands. Misora sighed, _'I can only hope they start acting normal again soon...' _Once more, she looked to Ryuzaki. _'Well...as normal as they can...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome wanted to scream, it was 5:40 in the afternoon, and they had separated like planned. However, she knew the time was coming and all she could do was wait...wait and hope something happened that could prevent it. She stood up and made to turn only for a hand to press hard against her neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she lost consciousness. Mello came in from the kitchen and saw Kagome out cold, he was about to call out for someone when the same thing happened to him and darkness took over.

**-x-x-x-**

Near and Matt watched Misora as she paced in boredom around the room. She had gotten off the phone minutes ago with L and now she was pacing in thought. In Matt's personal opinion, it looked like she was hurting herself.

"Ah!"

Near looked up at her.

"Near, correct me if I'm wrong, but locked rooms are normally created to make it look like the victim had committed suicide, right?" She gave him no time to respond. "Right! So if we flip the idea, then the locked rooms exist to make a suicide look like a murder."

Near gave a silent nod.

"Ryuzaki...he's been manipulating me throughout this entire ordeal."

Again, Near gave a silent nod.

"That means..."

Matt and Near watched as she suddenly stopped pacing.

"How did he know..." She looked at the floor that she had previously been pacing. "How did he no about the books...the time...he suggested the roman numerals...and...and..."

"**!"**

Matt and Misora snapped their heads up in the direction of the yell. Near closed his eyes, never did he jump at the sound, but almost as if he had expected it, he stayed calm.

Matt and Misora ran out of the room and Near stood up to follow. He came out of room 1313 in time to see a woman with elegantly brushed light blonde hair with a pair of black shades covering her eyes rush past him.

He tried to run after her, but any who knew Near, knew he didn't run. Such exertion took its toll on him only too quickly.

He arrived in time to see Matt pulling Mello out of the room 404. Mello was unconscious and Kagome wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"**NEAR! WATCH MELLO FOR ME!" **Matt yelled to Near who nodded and moved to the unconscious blonde. Matt had run back inside the room and Near noticed that Misora and Ryuzaki were also not present.

-x-x-x-

Kagome felt a tug at her arm, her eyes fluttering open and her eyes caught sight of auburn red hair. _"M-Matt..."_

"Kagome! Thank god you're okay!"

"...Berry..." She corrected, causing him to give a sigh and soft chuckle. "Matt, where is Misora and B.B.?"

He looked down the hall where Misora was trying to break into a room. Finally she got in and a look of horror crossed her face. Kagome pushed away from Matt at the look and stumbled in an unbalanced stride to the door. Misora tried to stop her but Kagome brushed past her, she saw in terror before her B.B. encased in an inferno of flames laced in red, orange and yellow hues.

"**B.B!!"** She tried to run forward only for a woman to grab her hand and hold her away from the burning flesh that was Rue Ryuzaki. Misora grabbed a fire extinguisher and put the flames out as fast as possible. When done, Ryuzaki wasn't moving.

"Ryuzaki?"

He didn't respond. He lay on his black charred back, red and black mass of flesh was all she could distinguish for the moment.

"Ryuzaki!"

Kagome got free of the woman whom had held her tightly and ran up to the burnt man. "B.B.! B.B., it's going to be alright now! It's over!"

"_Mmgh," _A pained groan was heard.

She placed his head carefully and gently on her lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cradled his head gently. _"It's over...B.B....let's...let's go home..."_

Misora hated to see things like this, when she knew perfectly well what she was going to need to do.

"Berry..."

"..."

"I need you to remove yourself from Mr. Ryuzaki."

"_No...you can't take him...!"_ Her words, though whispered, came out hard and unyielding.

"..."

"_Is everyone okay down here?"_ Misora heard a woman from outside the door, another woman whom she hadn't recognized insisted she call for an ambulance and the police. "The fire department too," Misora added.

"I will take care of the girl." The blonde said, and though hesitant, Misora nodded.

"Berry, L has requested that you and his other successors return immediately."

Kagome made no movement to leave.

Mello, Near and Matt entered past Misora, a tall man with brushed back blonde hair and pale blue eyes stood next to them.

"K..." Mello called out, being careful not to call out her name. He took a step closer to the shaken girl. He got on one knee before her and pulled her arms away from B.B. This gave Misora the space she needed to do her job.

"...Rue Ryuzaki...I arrest you on suspicion of the murders of Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and...and Backyard Bottomslash. You do not have the right to remain silent, you do not have the right to an attorney, and you do not...have the right to a fair trial."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kagome cried out, struggling to get free of Mello's hands. Despite him being younger, he was strong, and he wasn't letting go. "HE ISN'T A MURDERER! THEY WERE ALL GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS! ALL OF THEM! Two of them had little less then an hour to live left had he not done away with them, and the other...I would have given a week before falling dead in the middle of the road somewhere!"

"Berry!" Matt cried out, holding his hand over the girls mouth in his attempt to shush her.

"NO! HE DID NOTHING WRONG! B.B.!" She cried when cops came in and took the man to some hospital.

"Alright, that's enough!" The woman walked up and slapped Kagome hard across the face. Kagome was stunned into silence, long enough for the woman with the light blonde hair to wrap her arms around her and pull her into a hug. Kagome felt her legs go week and she placed her hands on the woman's shoulders so to keep herself from falling. She let her head fall forward and the man behind the woman came up and picked her up bridal style. "You three, lets go." The woman said to Matt, Mello and Near.

"Who are you?!" Misora called.

"L should have informed you that we were coming to help. He told us to return his successors. They are worth more than any criminals' bounty."

"..."

The two left with Kagome in the man's arms and the three boys walking close behind.

'_It's over...'_ She thought. Glancing across from her, she stared at the Wara Ningyo that adorned the wall.

The Los Angeles B.B. Serial Killer, Rue Ryuzaki...name..._unknown_...was in custody.

**-x-x-x-**

**(4 days later)**

Kagome had been shut up in her room since the arrest of B.B. Matt and Mello would periodically come to hers and Nears room and spend a couple hours there since they weren't allowed to leave Wammy's orphanage, once again.

"L left."

Matt and Mello looked to Kagome, Near listened but continued to play with the multiple dice in front of him.

"Hm?" Matt stood and moved to the window, "Where do you think he's going?"

"Who knows..." Mello said, continuing with what he was doing.

"Hey, Mello."

He once more turned to her, his hair clip that she had long ago given him was holding his hair out of his face again. "Yeah?"

"What have you been writing in that journal? It was one of your knew ones, and now it's almost full..."

"...mm, it's nothing. I'm almost done anyways." He looked down at what he was writing, and turned to the last page, his neat cursive was centered on this particular page.

_A True Story_

_Dedicated To: Berry, Matt and...Near_

_Written By: Mello_

_8/23/2002_

He closed the journal and stood up, _'I suppose things can only get better, right...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(With L)**

"AH! No!"

The cry was heard throughout the train station. L looked at the girl who had just successfully thrown him over her shoulder and then brought the heel of her foot down on his shoulder a=then kicked him hard in the side. He had tumbled down the subway stairs, only stopping when he came in contact with the stone ground.

Sadly, L seemed to need experience in everything. Having been curious, he came down to see how effective her capoeira skills were. So...he tried to throw his arms around her and...well...

"Are you alright?" She asked, walking down the stairs. "Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked him. A since of Déjà vu had entranced her when seeing him, like it was Ryuzaki, only...backwards. Like this was the original and the other had been just a copy... "Uh...can you stand?" She reached out to him.

"Thank you."

"Are you injured?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He held her hand for a moment longer before releasing it, "You are very kind." He told her before smiling and tottering off back up the stairs.

She stared after him for a moment when she suddenly remembered what had just occurred. "Ah! W-wait a second!" She called out to him. "If you aren't hurt, then you'll have to come with me! Sexual Assault is a serious crime. I can't allow it to go unpunished! You can't go throwing your arms around women. What were you thinking?!"

"..."

"Hello! Don't just stand there, say something!" She said, "This attitude won't make things easier for you; what's your name?"

"...Please call me Ryuzaki."

She stared at him, her heart paused for only a moment before she placed handcuffs around his wrists.

"Well...Ryuzaki, let's take a ride down to the police, where you can think about what you did."

'_Ryuzaki...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(At Wammy's Orphanage)**

**(That Evening)**

"**EHHHHH!?"**

Matt, Mello and Kagome cried out at the same time, Near stared at Roger silent though equally as surprised as the others.

Kagome was the first and only to speak, "What do you mean...L's been arrested?!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this part of the story, next will be a minor time skip, then one filler chapter and then...KIRA vs. L! Read and Review guys! ^_^''**


	17. Poison Me Sweetly I

**Title – Quirks By 4**

**Rated – M**

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

**Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime**

**Summary:**

_**The life of L's 'Four' successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**_

_**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**_

**Key – Key**

_~Flashback~_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^-^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so some things will be accurate while others...not so much. Please Read and Review. ^-^''**

**AGES**

**Near – 9**

**Mello – 10**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 14**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: ONLY Near, Mello and Kagome have had their birthdays. Mello is now older by four months then Matt and Near. Near is now the same age as Matt...but only for another month, then Matt turns 10 too. Linda...who really cares about Linda? Not even sure why I'm keeping up with her age on here. -.-**

**-x-x-x-**

**WARNING: MAJOR (Death Note: Another Note - Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases) SPOILERS!!!!**

**Me: Obviously...if you are this far...the above warning is no longer needed...so this will be the last chapter that I post that warning, even though it doesn't even apply to this chapter.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Poison Me Sweetly I**

**-x-x-x-**

_Clink_

_..._

_Clink_

_..._

_Clink_

_..._

_Clink_

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Day Later)**

"MATT!" Kagome yelled as she raced up the stairs with a box of letters and a group of guys chasing her. "MELLO!" She turned the corner and ran down the hallway as she passed a few on lookers. She turned as a door opened and ran in, knocking someone over and accidently throwing the box of across the room.

"Berry?"

She looked down to see Mello beneath her and looked behind her to see a wide eyed Matt holding the door wide open. She saw the door and quickly removed herself from the straddle she had previously had Mello in. She slammed the door shut and locked it; placing her hands against the door, she tried to catch her breath as she slid down to the floor. Finally she fell backwards and let herself just lay there.

"B-Berry...are you okay?" Matt asked in bewilderment.

"_Heh..."_ She let a breath out, no longer capable of forming words. Suddenly, Mello and Matt heard the sound of knocking; a lot of knocking.

"What the hell..." Mello made to stand, but Kagome caught his wrist and shook her head no.

After about ten minutes, the sound of footsteps could be heard fading down the hallway. A soft knock sounded and Kagome smiled at the familiarity of it. She stood up and unlocked the door, letting Near in and closing the door softly behind her once more.

"What the hell was all of that about?!"

Kagome smiled and pointed to the box she had accidently thrown.

Near picked up a fallen letter from the ground and looked it over.

"Berry has a lot of admirers."

"Admirers?" Matt picked up another letter, then a few others. He suddenly laughed.

"Holy shit Berry!" Mello drew their attention as he dumped the entirety of the box's contents on his bed. He sat down and opened one of the letters.

"_Dear, Sweet Berry..._You are kidding me!" Kagome blushed as Mello found amusement in such embarrassing letters meant for her. _"I have been watching you from afar, and I have discovered, from many sleepless nights, that you and I are meant to be togethor. I was mesmerised by your beauty and body movements. Be my..._VALENTINE?_"_ Mello stared in surprise and horror, then stood and moved to Matt's laptop. Moving the cursor to the time on the toolbar, he watched as the date pulled up and suddenly shivered at the thought of the day. "It's...February...fourteenth..."

Kagome nodded as she sat down on Mello's bed and started opening letters. "...yep..."

"Shit! That's why everyone is giving me chocolate today!"

"You didn't except any...did you?" Matt asked.

"..."

"Geez Matt, that's a dumb question. Of course he did. It wouldn't be Mello if he didn't."

Mello blushed, but he couldn't argue with Kagome's point.

"Guess you are right." Matt sat down next to her on Mello's bed, Near was on the floor and Mello...was twitching.

"Why is everyone on my bed...?"

"Everyone isn't on Mello's bed."

"..." Mello growled. "FINE! THEN WHY THE HELL IS SHEEP BOY IN MY FUCKKING ROOM!?" He turned furiously and faced away from the three.

"I let him in, and don't pretend you hate Near." Kagome stood up and encircled her arms around his shoulders. _"You know you like Near, almost as much as...Matt..."_ She jumped back in time to avoid a punch to her gut. She laughed a little at the flustered Mello and spoke a little louder, this time Matt and Near could hear her. "Deny it Mello, but you know it's as much a fact as our ranking in the race to be L."

Mello looked away before walking to his bed and sitting down, tossing the letter to Kagome that he had only moments ago been reading. "Your moronic admire can't spell worth shit."

"Hm?" She looked it over and laughed, "Together and Mesmerized."

_**Knock-Knock-Knock**_

"Hmn?" Matt got up and opened the door, Linda smiled and he moved aside. She walked up and to everyone's surprise, she handed a letter to Kagome.

"This is from L...at least...that's what Watari said."

"Huh?!" Kagome blushed. "Eh...L?!"

"Yeah. It's to the four successors. A case I think. Good luck!" She smiled and left.

Kagome pouted. Mello pinched her cheeks with a grin. "Don't look so depressed. I don't think L knows how to write a love letter anyways."

"Ah! Go away you blond haired, blue eyed fly laced in black!" She yelled out stubbornly, a faint blush painted her cheeks as she sighed and opened the letter. A little memory card fell out and she handed it to Matt as they all moved to his desk and stood around Matt who sat in front of the laptop typing away.

"He put a lot of passwords on it...and a wall..."

Mello smirked, "He knows you can break it."

"Or he has too much confidence in me. I don't know if I can break down the wall..."

"Well, now I'm curious...what the hell is so important that he has it so critically protected?" Kagome leaned in closer and her eyes widened, she caught Matt's eyes and nodded.

Matt smiled. "I know what the password is."

Mello and Near turned to him and he smiled, "Near, type in your last, then first name in the first user box." Near did as told, making sure no one was listening. "Then Mello, you do the same, only in the second user box." Mello did as told, "Then me...in the third user box," he typed his last name then first.

"And finally...me..." Kagome smiled, _'...H...no...Slade Kagome'_ She pressed tab and typed 'L's Successor's' within the password box. Pressing enter, she watched as boxes of windows began opening across the screen.

"Told you our ranking was a fact." She smiled and Matt couldn't help but laugh.

"How did you figure that out?" Mello asked the two of them.

"The number of user names was kind of obvious...the password was a guess." Kagome answered.

"Hey," Matt caught their attention and they turned to see a document on his screen.

"_Arianna Amie, 9 years old; Origin/Birthplace: France, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 4:12:56_

_Bailey Brim, 18 years old; Origin/Birthplace: England, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 6:54:46_

_Carla Carmile, 7 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Spain, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 6:59:23_

_Darcy Dame, 12 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Ireland, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 7:34:22_

_Elaine Eden, 24 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Greece, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 7:57:11_

_Faure Frere, 19 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Spain, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 8:58:32_

_Gina Grail, 32 years old; Origin/Birthplace: America, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 9:01:43_

_Hannah Hale, 11 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Europe, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 9:48:33_

_Ida Ishild, 73 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Greece, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 10:13:25_

_Janelle Jidda, 16 years old; Origin/Birthplace: America, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 10:19:30_

_Katy Kord, 14 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Greece, Death: Unknown Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 10:41:57_

_Lillian Lain, 17 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Spain, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 11:39:19_

_Maura Monty, 16 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Ireland, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 12:32:12_

_Nanali Neal, 26 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Egypt, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 13:59:55_

_Opal Oak, 4 years old; Origin/Birthplace: India, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 14:17:43..."_

Matt frowned, "Where is P...or Q...R...S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z?!"

"..." Kagome shrugged and scrolled down.

"_The ladies in the above list lived and were found dead in America, Texas."_

"...what's the case though?" Mello asked.

"_Cause of deaths are unknown, police have been requested to hand this case over to Detective Deneuve. All information has been handed over to Deneuve."_

"Deneuve?" Kagome frowned, "Isn't that one of L's aliases?"

Near nodded and with graceful hands, he moved forward to scroll down some more. "Look..."

"_Four tickets will await you in Roger's office...be quick." _Those last words had appeared suddenly as if being typed.

"**L"**

Matt closed his lid and began to pack his laptop while Kagome pulled Near with her to their room to pack some clothes while Mello and Matt did the same. Each mentally agreed to meet in Rogers's office.

**-x-x-x-**

**(On England Airlines)**

**(Flight 316)**

**(2:59)**

Kagome glared at the fidgeting Mello. "Will you stop it! You're making me nervous!"

Matt chuckled, "Give him a break; he's never flown in a plain before." Matt smiled, he ran his fingers over the information that had once more began loading on his laptop.

"Neither has you nor Near!" She huffed before moving beside Mello and buckling the nervous wreck in. She watched Near sit across from her and next to Matt who sat across from Mello. Mello and Matt had the window seats. Kagome felt the jolt of the pain and sighed as she leaned back and pulled out a pack of strawberry flavored gum.

"Ah, fuck! My ears are popping!" Mello clamped his hands over his ears and Kagome held out a piece of gum.

"Chew on it, the popping will go away."

"Berry is originally from Japan, correct?"

Kagome nodded to Near as she offered him a piece of gum as well. He silently thanked her with a nod and took one before she offered a piece to Matt who nodded with a frown as he read something on his laptop.

"Then Berry must be used to traveling on planes."

"...mm...I guess. I only flew once, and I wasn't afraid at the time...I had other things on my mind."

"...hey..." Matt called.

Mello, who had finally calmed down, looked up to his best friend. "What's up?"

"...L is on the plane...I mean...really...he's...here..."

"..." Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and stood up, making her way to the front of the plane as she checked each row. She frowned when she found no one; looking to the closed curtains that divided first class and second class. She moved forward and tore the curtains down.

"Was that really necessary?"

Kagome glared. "Well, well...if it isn't our favorite criminal and sexual assaulter. How was jail, and...why the hell did it take you SIX MONTHS to get back in contact with us!?"

"I do have a job, you know."

"..." Kagome clenched her fists; walking up to the man who sat with his knees up to his chest and a bowl of untouched chilled cherries on the movable table in front of him. She moved the table and got on her knees before him; his eyes averted so he was looking at the cherries instead of her. "Look at me." He didn't. She unclenched her fists and slapped him; Matt, Near and Mello stared with wide eyes at Kagome, none of them had seen that coming. _"Coward..."_ She raised her hand again and his eyes immediately shut. Not fear...not pain...Kagome was well aware that he could take a hit...it was grief...hurt...sorrow...regret...loss...and a need to repent. So when she placed her hand gently against reddening cheek, he couldn't help look into her eyes. "You are supposed to be a genius, L." She rubbed her thumb against his cheek before pulling him into a hug. His arms didn't move to embrace her back...he could only sit there. "But you have only proved yourself a fool."

"..."

"Why did you avoid us..."

"..."

"Fine...don't answer, I already know why. You couldn't face us. You ran. You hid behind your work...because...you're human."

His eyes widened. _"Kagome..."_

"...Because you're human...L...you can be forgiven. Damn, it isn't even your fault! B.B. chose this...and I...have faith that we'll see him again...maybe not any time soon...but in the near future...for sure. But don't take in all of that blame."

His arms finally rose up to her shoulders before sliding around and tightening around her. "...they wouldn't give me anything sweet..."

Her eyes opened and she frowned. "Huh?"

"You asked how Jail was." He said, releasing her from his hold as she stood up in front of him. "They wouldn't give me any sweets. They locked me up in a bunk with a really loud bunkmate. He talked too much..."

Kagome stared at him for a moment before she exploded into a fit of laughter. "Oh god, L...hehe...you really are something else."

"..." L watched her laugh; his eyes never left her giggling form. He forced his eyes away from her and to the three boys watching from behind the torn curtain. "Have you guys looked over the recent updates?"

"..." Matt moved back to his laptop and his eyes widened.

"_Penny Parker, 22 years old; Origin/Birthplace: America, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 14:33:12..._

_Qiao Qiuyue, 19 years old; Origin/Birthplace: China, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 14:51:02..."_

Matt wanted to throw his laptop, but wisely, he chose not to. "R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z are left." He stated.

"We don't really have much time. Isn't it like...three hours just to get to America?"

"...That's why...you need to start giving orders now." Kagome watched as L pulled out a cell phone then handed Matt his own laptop. "I will supervise." L said, handing Kagome his cell.

"...r-right." Kagome sat down with Matt and began reading all the information L had on the case.

Kagome let her thoughts go as she let her eyes and imagination travel the words, picturing everything in her head that was on the hand written _visual_ reports. _'Arianna Amie, 9 years old...4:12...four in the morning...nine years old and she was up at this time? Sneaking out maybe...let's see...say's her neighbor saw her coming home around 12...12:30...said she had a thin box with her...looked really pleased about something...'_

"Matt, get profiles pulled up on all of the ladies on that list."

"Right..."

"L...was there any other casualties aside from those in the alphabet?"

L thought the question over as he popped another cherry into his mouth. "...does a dog count as a casualty?"

"...no..."

"Then no...only that list."

'_Damn,'_

"Here is Girl A."

"..." Kagome looked over his shoulder. _"__Arianna Amie...such a cute little girl."_

Kagome closed her eyes and let the words from multiple witnesses play out mentally.

_**-x-Mental-x-Playback-x-**_

_A nine year old ran down the streets, stopping at the corner where she looked both left and right._

Kagome could picture the girls black shoulder length hair moving with the movements, her light blue eyes...filled with anticipation...waiting for, someone...maybe even looking...

_Arianna wore a red beret with a black ribbon tied into a small bow around it, a red long sleeved turtle neck sweater, a pair of black jeans and black inch high heels adorned her body. Finally, after a few minutes, a vehicle pulled up and she climbed in._

"_Where did she go..."_ Kagome spoke with a soft, quiet tone that had the others not been so close, they wouldn't have heard her. As it was, L who was farther away, never would have known what she said had he not been _observing_ her lips at that time.

"_The vehicle was described as a black Honda civic. The license plate...was fake...no doubt..."_

"Matt, did they run a check on the license plate number?"

"...yes...no match."

"_No surprise..."_

Kagome once more shut her eyes; _hours passed before anyone saw the vehicle return with Arianna...she got out with a box..._

"Valentines chocolates...most likely."

Mello tilted his head a bit as he moved to see what all she was reading; sitting on Matt's other side. "Poison maybe?"

"_...poison..."_ She looked at Mello then turned to L. "Who's dog died?"

"Arianna's. It was a Sharpe, was found dead after eating a box of dark chocolates."

"...Matt, did police find boxes of chocolates in anyone else's room?"

"Hmm," He typed away at L's laptop before a smirk formed. "All of them, except for...Opal Oak..."

"Opal Oak...pull up her profile." Matt did as told and she frowned, "The four year old...her family...Mathew Oak and...Ophelia Oak. Of course the child didn't have chocolates...they had been meant for the mother."

"L, what number do I dial for forensics?"

"..." He handed her a piece of paper with multiple numbers scattered across the paper.

She quickly found the number and listened to it ring.

"_Hello, Doctor Kiel speaking."_

"Doctor Kiel, this is Detective Deneuve personal assistant. I have a request. If possible...do you have either the chocolate or the dog of Arianna or any other victims of the Alphabet murder case?"

"_All bodies are here, as well as the dog...but the chocolate is not."_

"Damn...I need you to send someone to collect any and all boxes of chocolates in the homes of the victims."

"_I will do that."_

"Thank you, now...can you do a check for poisons?"

"_I did, it came up negative."_

"What poisons did you check for?"

Kagome listened as he rattled off a list of poisons.

"Hold on for a moment." She put the phone on hold and turned to Mello and Near. "Can you two give me a list of poisons?"

Near thought it over for a couple seconds before sprouting a few names out, "...Botulinum...Cyanide... Dioxin...Ricin... Strychnine...Sarin..."

Kagome thought them all through and shook her head. "Too deadly, and they are in the database at forensics. It automatically checks for them."

"Anthrax, Amatoxin, Poison Hemlock, Tetrodotoxin, Sodium Fluoroacetate, Mercury?" Mello asked.

"Again...the machine looks for those. There too...common knowledge."

Matt looked up from a long list of poisons, "What about Ethylene Glycol, Arsenic, Potassium or Death Lily?"

"...Death Lily?"

"Yeah, looks like those little onions that chefs use a lot."

"Or..." Near paused, trying to remember a poison that he had once studied.

"Oh!"

"**Aconite...!"**

Kagome frowned, "Never heard of it."

"Aconite...or Aconitum Anglicum is one of the deadliest. More specifically, until the 20th century it was the deadliest poison. No one is foolish enough to use it though, since its popularity took a plunge when it was discovered that the mere rubbing of preparations on skin produced symptoms like poisoning by ingestion, and thereafter was sought primarily by those who had more sinister uses for the plant." Near said in his ever distant tenor.

"More to the point, aconite is a white powder with no definite crystalline structure, which will only dissolve in alcohol and weak acid. One-fiftieth of a grain is deadly; at one-tenth of a grain, it will stop anything living. Even a weak thousand-fold dilution produces discomfiting tingling sensations where it is applied. In other words, if some nut case used that shit, it's no surprise people are dropping like flies."

"Mello!" She took the call off hold and went back to her conversation. "Doctor Kiel, could you run a check for Aconitum Anglicum and Death Lily?"

"_Will do."_

"Then that's all, call back at this number when you have results back." She closed the phone and thought over something.

"How long does it take for Aconite to take effect?"

Mello sighed and turned to Near, "Depends really."

Near nodded, "The victim will experience numbness and tingling in the mouth and throat within minutes of consuming the poison, both of which will feel parched. If the dose is large, it produces a severe burning sensation from throat to abdomen. The tingling feeling soon spreads to the hands and feet, and subsequently the whole body; the skin and extremities cold and clammy to the touch; yet at the same time the victim will feel as though his limbs are being flayed."

Mello continued, "That of course is followed by a loss of power in the legs and the dulling of sight and hearing, although the victim will be clear-headed until death comes. Muscular twitching may result in convulsions, the pulse will weaken and pupils dilate, and the slightest exertion brings a fatal syncope. Aconite will poison all organs in turn, but death is usually from failure of the respiratory system – between eight minutes and four hours after the symptoms begin."

"It may be a good idea to start thinking our murder a female." Near said.

Kagome turned to the snow haired sheep that she adored so much, "Why is that?"

"It was established that of all poisons...the quickest to act was aconite, and that death occurred on the same day if the genitals of a female creature are but touched by it." Mello said, explaining Nears testament for him.

"You made that up!" Kagome said with a fierce blush tinting her cheeks.

"No, he's telling the truth."

"...then..."

"Yes, its possible...our murder...is already dead."

Kagome sighed and let her head lean back against the chair.

'_I'm not sure...but this doesn't seem all that sane...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Please comment, seeing as how it is 3:14 in the morning and I stayed up all night and well into the morning updating this story for you! Please Regard Me Kindly! ^_^'' You Had Better Review... Or NO UPDATES! I deserve reviews when I just wrote a 4,727 word chapter.**


	18. Poison Me Sweetly II

**Title – Quirks By 4**

**Rated – M**

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

**Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime**

**Summary:**

_**The life of L's 'Four' successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**_

_**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**_

**Key – Key**

_~Flashback~_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_**NEW**_** NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I finally bought all 12 plus how to read 13 books of Death Note and finished them all! I've seen the Live Action movie, both first and second. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL!!!! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending outcome. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^-^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so some things will be accurate while others...not so much. Please Read and Review. ^-^''**

**AGES**

**Near – 9**

**Mello – 10**

**Matt – 9**

**Linda – 9**

**Kagome – 14**

**L – 19**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 19**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: ONLY Near, Mello and Kagome have had their birthdays. Mello is now older by four months then Matt and Near. Near is now the same age as Matt...but only for another month, then Matt turns 10 too. Linda...who really cares about Linda? Not even sure why I'm keeping up with her age on here. -.-**

**-x-x-x-**

**Poison Me Sweetly II**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed in irritation, her entire body ached, and not because she was tired. Rather...Matt had called Mello over to look out the window...and he got queasy and now he was leaning over her knees as she rubbed his back soothingly while she herself was bent in an awkward position so that she could over Matt's shoulder and onto his screen.

"So...I will assume that you are correct and the murderer is already dead. So...unlike the B.B. Murder Case, we can't just start pin pointing double initials...I mean, it was one thing for clues that were being purposely left behind, but...these were all executed to the point that I'm forced to believe our murderer had sent the chocolates out to their respectful places already...but...Arianna...she picked the chocolates up elsewhere...not at home, like the others...so...We should stop by her place first."

"...there won't be that many left..." Mello said from where he lay.

She sighed and picked up the phone again before calling another number on the list.

"_Dr. Kiel speaking,"_

"Dr. Kiel...you sure do get around..."

"_Ah...the assistant of Deneuve, how may I help you?"_

"I was calling for Chief Dail; is he there?"

"_...no...I'm afraid he isn't."_

"..." Kagome frowned, "How did those tests go?"

"_...Negative, miss."_

"I see...Dr. Kiel, why are you at the Chief's desk?"

"_I came to ask him a couple questions, but as I said, he isn't here..."_

"Alright then, I'll try back later." She closed the phone and glared. "...Matt, how long would it take you to hack into the Doctor's computer?"

"...that's a weird request, but I suppose a few minutes, why?"

"Because, the doctor has picked up the bad habit of lying..."

Matt looked up as he typed, "You know he's lying?"

"..." She raised a brow, "I excel in Verbal Personality Profiling Matt; give me some credit."

"Ah, right!"

She waited patiently, staring at the phone in her hands before she sighed in irritation. "L, do you have your laptop?" She mentally slapped herself, "Sorry, of course you do. Can I borrow it?"

He nodded and picked up his laptop bag carefully before handing it to her.

"Thanks," She waited for it to log on before she started typing in Marty Kiel in the search engine.

_Marty Kiel_

_Age: 21_

_Gender: N/A_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Gray_

_Race: White_

_Origin: Germany_

_Birth Place: Texas_

_Profession: Forensics Expert and Poison's Specialist_

"Matt, try and find out what Dr. Kiel's gender is, its N/A here."

"Right, I sent you all information he had present on his computer, so...yeah."

"Thanks; Near, could you call up Kiel, ask him if he could do an ingredient's search, send all ingredients in the chocolate's to us."

"..." Near got on the cell and did as requested, still sitting in the odd position on the plane, one leg pulled into his chin, the other lying to his side.

Kagome heard him speak but decided to ignore it and continue with her own search, Mello lifted his head and watched her type before brushing her hands away and going elsewhere.

"Hey!"

"You are focusing on Arianna, right?"

She pouted but nodded none the less. "That's right,"

"You haven't checked her phone records yet...or her e-mails, deleted and read in the last past month."

"...damn it!" She glared coldly at his fingers as he continued typing on her laptop.

"Matt can get the rest for you; chances are that all of these girls chosen are going to die anyway, since the chocolates had been delivered, assumingly, at the same time."

"Berry,"

Kagome looked over to Matt who had wide eyes, staring at something on his screen.

"What is it?"

"There was a call from Kiel, to Arianna, on the night that she brought the _box_ home."

"..." Her eyes hardened and she minimized the window on her screen before pulling up another screen and typing a few things into a search engine. She watched as a list of numbers, names and occupations popped up of the people she could call in the initial area she was going. "...who is Aiber?"

"A con artist that helps me out every once in a while."

"Will he listen to me?"

"...he knows about Berry, Near, Mello and Matt."

"..." She picked the phone up and dialed the number on the screen. She listened as it rang about four times before someone picked up.

"_Bonjour?"_

'_Ah, he speaks French, my worst language!' _She scrunched up her brows in thought and concentration."Uh...Bonjour, est-ce Aiber?" She struggled with her words, but made sure to say them without error, or at least she hoped.

"_Oui, je suis Aiber.__ M__ai je vous demander qui il s'agit?"_

'_...wait...what?! Something about, oh, who's calling!'_ She rubbed the bridge of her nose, hoping to ease the growing headache. "Il s'agit de Berry; L vous a parlé de ses apprentis, si je suis correct?"

"_Ah, oui, oui. Il me dit beaucoup de choses sur l'Apprenti Japonais cute! Les trois autres aussi, mais il aime parler de la fille de fraise le plus; dire, elle se tourne en une jeune femme belle et forte d'une intelligence qui est comparable à la sienne." _She blushed deeply and closed her eyes in order to avoid any and all eye contact with those around her. She went to say something but was interrupted when he continued. _"En fait, sa conversation la plus récente a été sur la façon dont la fille mignonne semblait être réunissant trois autres de ses successeurs."_ She opened her eyes and looked at the three male successors and smiled.

"Je suis désolé, Aiber... mais je dois vous demander un peu d'aide."

"_Hein? Que puis-je faire pour vous, aussi, à combien s'élève le paiement?"_

She felt another ache in the back of her head and glanced to L who was staring at her intently and curiously, "Le paiement sera importante, vous ne serez pas déçu. Maintenant, sur une question plus urgente." She said, pausing for a moment to think her words over in her head before continuing. "Il ya un médecin sur douze pâtés de maisons de l'endroit où vous habitez actuellement; J'ai besoin que vous lui apporter dans l'accouchement. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à obtenir de la police d'aller avec elle, sachant que la plupart, sinon tous...sont morts..."

"_Je vois donc je ferai ce que je peux."_

"Merci, je vais envoyer toutes les informations que je peux pour vous un ordinateur portable."

"_Alors, je vais vous voir bientôt, sans doute."_

"Oui, merci, et au revoir." She flipped the phone closed and pushed all French thoughts out of her head. "And that's why we take foreign language classes every year, and that also explains why we have to change the language every two or three years...Damn, I hate French!"

Matt laughed, "What the hell did he say? You looked redder than Mario's hat..."

She felt her cheeks flush again and spared a quick glance to L before shaking her head viciously to rid herself of all unnecessary thoughts. "He said nothing important, however, he will be heading out after I send him the information on Dr. Kiel and his supposed and hopeful whereabouts to capture him and lock him up in a cell."

"Oh?" Matt questioned her curiously. Glancing through the orange tinted goggles as she gave a small nod.

"Yes, also, about his gender..." She said, catching his attention.

"Oh, yeah, Marty Kiel doesn't exist before the age of 19; in fact," Matt stopped speaking in order to type a few things down. "The only Kiel family that originated from Germany but had a child birthed in Texas that would be 21 right now, had a daughter, Marie Kiel. But, she's deceased, apparently. Died, at 19...to be exact."

"I see," She frowned, "Than, let's go by percent. There is a 98 percent chance that Marie and Marty are in fact the same person, so we will, for now, assume that they are. He...or, she, depending on how you look at it, has a 62 percent chance at being the Alpha killer."

"Alpha?" Matt asked, seriously lost in what Berry was thinking.

"She means that he didn't act alone. Someone delivered them, possibly the second was also the one who mixed the poison and chocolate mix before dying."

"Question is, who." Near stood up and sat next to Matt to see the screen. "Try a search on those closest to the previously Marie Kiel."

"Right,"

Kagome watched for a moment before checking the list of those dead by now.

_Rain Rui, 31 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Japan, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 15:12:11_

_Shaa Saiai, 28 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Korea, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 15:24:42_

_Tina Torque, 16 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Texas, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 15:59:42_

"U, V, W, X, Y and Z are all that remain, and according to the count, we still have half an hour before we land."

"As much as that sucks, there isn't shit we can do about it. The information was sent to that Aiber guy, even though the other alphabetical victims may die, at least we can get the murderer put in jail with a death sentence."

She nodded, agreeing with Mello but still discontented with that result. "I know, but still...today is Valentines Day..." She glanced out the window with a depressed look. "What girl wants to open a box of poisoned chocolates on this day?"

Matt couldn't help but laugh, "What girl wants to open a box of poisoned chocolates on _any_ day?"

She sighed, "Point taken,"

"I got a couple hits on close confidants, and found the perfect friend!" Matt smirked. "Miss. Kimberly Cree, she was a childhood friend of Marie Kiel, and after Marie's _death_, she met a young man, her current, or...ex-current, boyfriend. He went by the name Marty Kret, and dated her for two years, but last week she went missing, and her family hasn't heard from Miss. Cree since."

"I see, I guess calling her up is out of the question, but we can definitely say that she had something to do with it. Or at least, 19 percent sure she was willing, 81 percent sure she was unwilling."

"That sounds like a sane woman, but there are definitely those who have questionable morals and turn equally as nuts as their counterparts." Matt said, pulling a game boy out since there wasn't anything else for him to do for the time being.

_**Beep Boop,**_

_**Boop**_

_**Boop Boop Beep**_

Kagome listened to the sounds of his game as she thought that over in her head.

"There are also those who are taken in by obsession and power." Mello added, his eyes closed at the feel of a sudden jolt in the plane.

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

"I think Berry is right," Near gave his own two cents, which caused Mello to open his eyes for a moment, if only to glare at the Russian albino.

"Who asked you?!"

"Mell," Kagome said his name in a reprehending tone, which only served to get herself glared at too before he laid he head back down and closed his eyes again.

L looked back the co-pilot walked out, "Ryuzaki, sir...we will be landing in five minutes." He bowed before leaving back to the front. L looked to the four as they all stood and buckled into their seats. He heard the ring of his phone and watched as Kagome picked up after looking at the caller id.

"Bonjour?" She muttered irritably, hating having to switch languages so quickly.

"_C'est Aiber, j'ai eu le médecin gisant inconscient dans ma cave à vin."_

"C'est super, je dois vous remercier de vos ennuis. Nous arrivons au sein des quinze à vingt prochaines minutes. S'il vous plaît nous attendre."

"_Bon, je vais vous voir alors."_

Kagome sighed as she flipped the phone shut once more and watched Mello seal his eyes shut, only causing her and Matt to laugh as they held the laptops protectively against their chests.

It was seven minutes later when they finally stepped foot off of the plane, and it was also around that time that Kagome turned a stared curiously at L.

"Is something wrong, Berry?"

"...Why in god's name, was Aiber speaking French, in Texas? He speaks American, German, Japanese, French, Russian and who knows what else, according to that snippet of a profile you have on him...so why French?" She asked, curiously, collecting many looks of curiosity at her strange accent; the odd mix of Japan and New England showed in the way she spoke, but her heritage shined through in her Japanese looks, which made it all the weirder.

"Ah, Aiber was raised in France, and actually, he says that the French language gives him a more _suave_ air about him."

"...ah, are you going to get his payment prepared?"

"Yeah, it will be done and settled when we get back to Whammy's."

She nodded and climbed into a limo that pulled up for them, respects from L of course.

"Damn, I hate flying," Mello practically growled out as he tossed his bag in and climbed in across from Kagome. Near followed closely behind, but remained silent as he sat next to Kagome, Matt pulled in next to Mello and L shut the doors before climbing into the passenger seat so that he could keep an eye out to where they were going.

Kagome and Matt checked the listings once more, glaring heatedly at the screens before them.

_Unique Umi, 24 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Africa, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 16:09:13_

"V, W, X, Y and Z are all that's left on the countdown." Matt said, closing the lid of his laptop and resuming his game.

"Matt, it isn't a countdown, please." Kagome sighed disconcertedly; she hated not being able to save those girls. She especially hated knowing they were going to die and still not being able to help.

"Berry, this is the kind of case that can't be stopped, but you can still catch the criminal, and that will ultimately save many other lives that could have been next on that sick degenerates list." L said tonelessly, almost as if he was repeating words that he had long since been thinking, rehearsing, memorizing in his mind.

"I know that...I know...it's just..."

Mello gave a snort, "It's just...you feel helpless not being able to help the victims to be. Get over it Berry; you can't save every pour helpless fuck in this god forsaken world."

The group was silent after his words; each looking at Kagome, wondering what thoughts was flowing through her mind. She sat silent, staring dejectedly at her hands that lay in her lap.

"Was that needed?" Near twirled a lock as he spoke softly, not glancing to the blonde who had pulled a bar of chocolate out and had taken to munching on it rather violently.

"Shut up!"

"Both of you be quiet! Damn, I died." Matt frowned at the 'Game Over' sign that flashed brightly on his game boy screen. "All day, you two go at each other with the dumbest rivalry issues ever, not caring what kind of effect it will have on those around you."

Matt restarted the level and continued on, ignoring the rest of the happenings until the vehicle slowed to a stop ten minutes later outside of a luxury sized manor that was decked out in grey stones and mahogany railing. It looked expensive, like someone spent their money just to spend it...and flaunt it.

"Bonjour!" A deep voice called from the second floor balcony window. A man with blonde hair brushed back that fell over his ears a bit and grey blue eyes smiled as he held a wine glass filled half way up with red wine in a way of greeting.

"Could we...speak English?" Kagome was tempted to beg, but settled for asking L, who kindly nodded.

"Aiber, these are my successors; Berry, Near, Mello and Matt. Please welcome them."

"Yeah, come on in, the doors open. You know the way up," He said before turning back to where Kagome assumed the prisoner was.

Kagome sighed and followed L in with the others; Matt paused his game and put an arm over her shoulder in condolence, causing Mello to actually _glare_ at her. She decided, today she would just have to ignore and suffer through the obvious mental pain that she would be going through on her own.

They made there way up stairs, and just as expected, lying on the couch was an out cold Marie/Marty Kiel. She couldn't help walking up to him and shaking him awake.

"Uh..." Aiber went to say something but stopped at the shake of the head that L gave him.

"Wake up!" The now pissed off fourteen year old girl slapped him, causing the man to wake up with a start and a groan.

"Aiber, were there any cops at the station, that you didn't lock him up?"

"Well, there were cops, most dead, the others were investigating their deaths and I thought it best to bring the lug back here instead."

"I understand, thank you." She turned to the man sitting on the couch now, staring at her like she was a disease. "Dr. Kiel, where is Kimberly Cree?"

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes before narrowing them and drawing his hand sharply across his cheek. L remained withdrawn during the interaction, while Matt flinched; personally feeling the sting by just looking at the action Kagome took. Near too was silent, just watching, while Mello smirked and Aiber sat across from them with a frown.

"You are disgusting. I read up on your files, Marie Kiel, and as far as can see, you were a brilliant, well behaved honor student, did as told, always polite and encouraging to your fellow students. You helped out at the nearby children hospitals and babysat the neighborhood children, and then you got physical surgery and became Mr. Marty Kiel, where your personality became flipped, as if another..." Her eyes widened, "...as if another person all together...had inhabited the young body of Marie Kiel."

His eyes sparked in a cold glint as a smirk formed against his lips.

"You can ask mother, when she found out about my duality...she claimed me dead. My sister, called me a freak...and even my best friend, called me creepy and disgusting. My dad was already dead, so only the females of my life were technically against my...uniqueness. So...it was only natural...that I got rid of them...all of them...woman are morally corrupt creature that were created from men, so the thought of a female insulting the originator seems a little odd. I am the original, and I one over Marie, easily enough."

"..." She frowned, _'__It was established that of all poisons...the quickest to act was aconite, and that death occurred on the same day if the genitals of a female creature are but touched by it.__'_ She remembered Mello saying that earlier. "You used them...to make the poison..."

"Pretty bright for your age, aren't you." He laughed. A crazed look tore into his features and she stepped back. "L, could you have an officer head over to the home of Dr. Kiel and a few others sent to his lab to check there? Make sure they go aware of poison that could be lacing the ground they walk on."

"Sure,"

She felt something snap in her and a faint pink glow surrounded her; she placed her hand on his collar before dragging the man from the couch and onto the ground before pulling the struggling man without too much difficulty. She tossed him into a closet and shut it as Aiber came up with the key and locked it. She leaned forward against the door, and said loud enough for the doctor to hear. _"I don't find your outward appearance or body disgusting, but your personality couldn't make me sicker."_

With that said, she left the manor with Mello running after her. L decided to let her continue the rest of the way and though Matt and Near were tempted to follow, more from curiosity than anything else, they decided that they would stay behind.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome now sat in a taxi with Mello next to her biting into the chocolate he held. They were on their way to the police station that the doctor worked in and hadn't spoken a word except to tell the driver the address. She had brought L's laptop with her so that they could project the lab to Matt's laptop.

When the taxi pulled to a stop, they hopped out and Kagome told him to wait and keep the count running before they walked up to the building. Kagome peered in and tried to open the door, only to find it sealed and shut tight. _"Mello,"_ She called softly as she ducked down at the sound of footsteps.

"..." He looked at her and as she nodded to the door, he understood what she meant. Holding three fingers up, then two, one, the two slammed their shoulders hard into the door and forced them open. The doors slammed against the opposing walls and sent glass shattering across the floors from the now broken windows.

"Who's there!?"

Kagome and Mello charged the police officer who held a gun, ducking low, they moved beneath the outstretched arm and with Kagome gutting him in the gut with her elbow and Mello taking hold of the gun, they successfully disarmed the cop before moving away before he could do anything to them.

"Uhg~ what the hell do you brats think you're doing..."

"Please, don't get the wrong idea, we just want some form of protection while working on this particular case. I believe you were the one L sent to investigate here?"

"Ah! How did you―"

"I am the fourth of L's successors, Berry."

"Mello, the second in line to be L,"

"I―I see, yes, my name is Officer Tret. I was called to come investigate less than twenty minutes ago, and when I got here...all officers are dead, none are alive...except for the Doctor, but I haven't found him yet."

"We have the doctor stored _safely_ away. Please direct us to his lab."

"Uh, right."

The now group of three made their way to a set of stairs that led down to the lab of Doctor Kiel. Kagome placed the laptop on a shelf and set it up for cam before sending a page of sorts to Matt's laptop.

"_Yo!"_ Matt smiled as he held two fingers up in a peace sign, showing he received the live transmission.

"Tell me if you guys notice anything; me and Mello are going to search the lab for evidence against the doctor, and clues on the whereabouts of the female victims used to create the poison."

"_Right, we got ya!"_

Kagome nodded before joining Mello in the search. Tret moved to look beneath counters and in cabinets, trying his best to find anything that looked suspicious, but...he didn't know what was considered suspicious in a lab.

Mello was checking the books and shelves for papers or maps, scribbles or notes that could be used against the doctor. He half wanted to just use the gun he had obtained from the cop and shoot the dame bastard, but he kept _that_ particular thought, to himself.

Kagome ducked when a cabinet almost hit her in the forehead, Tret blushed at his clumsiness and apologized, but she brushed it off. She continued searching the doctors desk and computer for what she could, hoping that something would catch her eyes.

It was a few minutes later that she furiously caught everyone's attention as she brushed everything off the desk. She however, paid no mind to those staring at her. Her eyes were on a bunch of bead like bullets. All of which were seemingly moving to one side of the room and into one particular spot.

"Move the chemical slab!" She yelled as she stood up. Mello and Tret made their way to the metal table and began moving it in a slow pace to another spot of the room. Kagome looked at the metal floor rack that held a cellar beneath it. No doubt this was originally a place to keep dangerous or hazardous chemicals. She stepped up to it and laced her fingers in the metal before pulling hard. This caused her to fall backwards at the relatively easy release the rack gave. All of the bullets began falling into the gap on the floor as they peered down into the cellar. Finally, Kagome began to descend the steps. "Tret, get the laptop."

"Right!"

Mello followed quickly after her, making sure she didn't get too far ahead of her that he couldn't protect her if needed.

Kagome gasped and ran forward with Tret and Mellow behind her.

Three women were chained to the wall where they hovered off the ground, blood staining their arms and...for one, legs.

Mello checked their pulses first and sighed, "Those two are still alive..."

Kagome nodded, moving to help the youngest from her spot on the wall. Without key's it took a while longer, but she succeeded with a skillful hand and a bobby-pin.

"_Ah, ang~el..."_

The girl in her arms had a weak voice that strained to make even the slightest sound. She had the same strawberry blonde hair that her brother had, but her eyes were green, rather than gray. She couldn't be any older than Mello.

"Mello, take her to the cab and stay with her, we will follow soon."

"Yeah," Mello took the weightless girl and made his way up the steps as Kagome went to removing the shackles from the one she recognized as Kimberly Cree, brown shoulder length hair was matted with blood and sweat. Bruises and cuts littered her body and her clothes had definitely seen better days. Blood soaked legs fell to the floor once Kagome got her free from the tight hold against the wall and Tret carried her to the cab where Mello was. Kagome glanced to the mother and with sad eyes...she pulled her phone out and dialed the FBI's chief. Explaining the situation, they told her that they would take it from their.

"Hey, L..." Her voice was cracked with emotion as she picked the laptop up and left the cold cellar that was drowning her senses with the rustic smell of blood and corpse. "How many...names are left."

"_I'll send you the latest."_

_Valerie Veil, 41 years old; Origin/Birthplace: France, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 16:16:01_

_Whitney Wynona, 30 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Germany, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 16:20:43_

_Xing Xi, 17 years old; Origin/Birthplace: China, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 16:27:22_

_Yuri Yue, 22 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Japan, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 16:35:00_

_Zara Zahinn, 54 years old; Origin/Birthplace: Africa, Death: Unknown, Date of Death: 02/14/03, Time of Death: 16:39:58_

She stared weakly at the names and felt an overwhelming since of nausea rush through her. _'All of them...'_ She couldn't see clearly through her teary eyes and lost her footing; crashing to the floor and watching as the laptop fell with a clatter and crack as it slid across the room.

She felt herself going in and out of consciousness before sound left her and darkness took her.

_Another case solved,_

_but sadly,_

_not all endings are happy._

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 Days Later)**

Kagome sat down on her bed, covers littering her as Matt and Mello overdid their brotherly roles of making sure she was comfortable. In fact, she was almost certain that had she not been sitting up, they would have buried her. Near was sitting on the floor playing with his puzzle, trying to ignore the two as they tried to kill her with their helpful antics.

"Berry, L wanted to see you in an hour."

"He did?" Kagome looked to Mello who was pushing a pillow behind her head and pushing her down so that she was no longer sitting but lying.

"Yeah, in an hour. Rest till then."

"Guys, I've been resting for two days, I can't rest anymore."

"Sure you can, Matt can steel some sedatives from the nurse's office and you'll be resting in no time." Mello smiled as he bit into a block of chocolate.

Kagome's eyes were wide with horror; she _hated_ needles, and the sedatives in the nurse's office were all liquid injected!

"Uh...n-no thanks, I'll just lie down." She shivered involuntarily, but remained beneath the mountain of blankets. A sudden thought stole her away and she had to ask, "Mello, where did you get all of these blankets?"

"Oh, from the north wing,"

"_North...wing..."_ She frowned in thought when it suddenly hit her, "YOU STOLE THEM FROM LINDA AND THE OTHER KIDS!?" She jumped out of bed and Mello took off laughing as she tried to hit him with one of the many pillows he had taken. Matt sighed and pulled his game out before sitting down on Nears bed, next to the Albino who remained unaffected by his surroundings. Yes, things were going to take a little while to get back to normal, but for now...well...

"_**MELLO~!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked past the smaller kids as she made her way to L, a floating clipboard no longer hovered around children, long since had the ghost child gone home and left on another journey. Some kids however, still looked for the little girl.

Kagome knocked on L's office door and entered when no answer came. She smiled when she saw L with his head leaning against his knees. She walked closer to him and tilted her hair, unknowingly bringing her hand up to brush a stray strand of hair from his closed eyes. She glanced at a file on his desk and immediately knew what he wanted to show her.

_Marie/Marty Kiel was sentenced to life in prison when FBI received word that he had not only kidnapped his own mother, sister and girlfriend, but had sexually assaulted his girlfriend and murdered his mother with a highly deadly poison that was confirmed in the dead bodies of 26 other females with varying ages and a house dog. He pleaded crazy, but the jury claimed that 'there is no mental institution or halfway home that could help the minds of a corrupted and soulless man' and called guilty without hesitation. I think we can all agree that people will be much wearier of their Valentine chocolates from now on._

The announcement had been broadcasted while she was out cold, so she'd missed it. He had obviously taken it upon himself to have the woman's words printed out for her.

'_Thank you...L...'_ She pulled the decorative blanket from the cushioned chair in his office and draped it gently over his shoulders before silently retreating back to her room, sparing one last glance at young man before she shut the door.

'_I think...I will stick with Supernatural Cases, from now on...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Alright guys! I want a lot of reviews, because this was 26 pages and the next chapter is where the steamy stuff starts! SO REVIEW! Or I won't update! ^_^''**


	19. French Translations!

_**FRENCH TRANSLATIONS**_

_**CONVERSATION 1**_

"..." Her eyes hardened and she minimized the window on her screen before pulling up another screen and typing a few things into a search engine. She watched as a list of numbers, names and occupations popped up of the people she could call in the original area she was going. "... Who is Aiber?"

"A con artist that helps me out every once in a while."

"Will he listen to me?"

"...He knows about Berry, Near, Mello and Matt."

"..." She picked up the phone and dialed the number on the screen. She listened as it rang about four times before someone picked up.

_**"Hello?"**_

_'Oh, he speaks French, my worst language!'_ She scrunched up her brows in thought and concentration.

"Uh...Hello, is this Aiber?" She struggled with her words, but made sure to say them without error, or at least she hoped.

_**"Yes, I am Aiber. May I ask who is calling?"**_

'_...Wait...what? Something about, oh, who's calling!'_ She rubbed the bridge of her nose, hoping to ease the growing headache. "This is Berry, L told you of his apprentices, if I am correct?"

_**"Ah, yes, yes. He said a lot about the cute Japanese Apprentice! **__**The other three also, but he likes to talk about the strawberry girl; says she's turning into a beautiful young woman with strong intellect comparable to his own."**_ She blushed deeply and closed her eyes in order to avoid any and all eye contact with those around her. She went to say something but was interrupted when he continued. _"In fact, his most recent conversation was about how the cute girl appeared to be bringing three of his successors closer together."_ She opened her eyes and looked at the three male successors and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Aiber...but I must ask you for some help."

_**"Huh? What can I do for you; also, how much is the payment?"**_

She felt another ache in the back of her head and glanced to L who was staring at her curiously and intently, "Payment will be substantial, you will not be disappointed. Now, on a more urgent topic." She said, pausing for a moment to think over her words in her head before continuing. "There is a doctor's twelve blocks from where you live now, I need you to bring him in confinement. It should not be too difficult to get the police to go with it, knowing that most, if not all...are dead..."

_**"I see than I'll do what I can."**_

"Thanks, I'll send all the information I can to your laptop."

_**"Then I'll see you soon, probably."**_

"Yes, thank you and goodbye." She flipped the phone closed and pushed all French thoughts out of her head.

"And that's why we take foreign language classes every year, and that also explains why we have to change the language every two or three years...Damn, I hate French!"

Matt laughed, "What the hell did he say? You looked redder than Mario's hat..."

She felt her cheeks flush again and spared a quick glance to L before shaking her head viciously to rid herself of all unnecessary thoughts. "He said nothing important, however, he will be heading out after I send him the information on Dr. Kiel and his supposed and hopeful whereabouts to capture him and lock him up in a cell."

_**CONVERSTAION 2**_

L looked back as the co-pilot walked out, "Ryuzaki, Sir...we will be landing in five minutes." He bowed before leaving back to the front. L looked to the oven as they all stood and buckled into their seats. He heard the ring of his phone and watched as Kagome picked up after looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" She muttered irritably, hating having to switch languages so quickly.

_**"It Aiber, I have the doctor lying unconscious in my cellar."**_

"That's great; I must thank you for your trouble. We'll arrive within the next fifteen to twenty minutes. Please wait for us."

_**"Right, I'll see you then."**_

Kagome sighed as she flipped the phone shut once more and watched Mello seal his eyes shut, only causing her to and Matt to laugh as they held the laptops protectively against their chests.

_**END TRANSLATIONS!**_

Me: Sorry guy's, I guess I forgot to post this, ^_^''


	20. Happy Birthday Part One

**Title – Quirks By 4**

**Rated – M**

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

**Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime**

**Summary:**

**The life of L's 'Four' successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

**Key – Key**

_~Flashback~_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**NOTE: I HAVE NEVER SEEN DEATH NOTE! Now...with that said, I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DEATH NOTE! I am lying, but I still would like to see how good I am at writing a crossover with an Anime I haven't seen. I have only seen the Live Action movie, the first one. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending out come. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: You know, despite the fact that I DID read Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, I lent it to my sis and can't remember it, so some things will be accurate while others...not so much. Please Read and Review. ^_^''**

**AGES**

**Near – 10**

**Mello – 11**

**Matt – 11**

**Linda – 10**

**Kagome – 16**

**L – 21**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 21**

**-x-x-x-**

**Time Skip**

**Happy Birthday**

**Part 1**

**-x-x-x-**

"Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo...put 'em together and what have you got?"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?"

Kagome smiled from where she sat doing her school work, it was almost ten at night and she was sitting in Mello's and Matt's room. Near had been there too, earlier, but he had gone to bed at nine, exactly. "Nope, seventy-six with a remainder of nine,"

Matt frowned and looked at her, "Not the last time I watched Cinderella...I'm pretty sure you get bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

Kagome laughed, standing, she stretched and sighed, "I finished all of my school work!"

"Hey, Berry?"

She looked over and walked up to Mello, his hair was getting longer, and he still wore the barrette in his hair. She smiled at that, "What's up?"

"Why don't you ever try to beat me and Near? You know you can."

Kagome laughed, "Oh...would that make you happy?"

Mello shrugged, "I don't know, just curious."

Kagome looked thoughtfully at Mello and smiled, "This coming exam, I'll give it my all, we'll see where I land myself on the charts, but then I will return to where I feel most comfortable, is that acceptable?"

Matt watched curiously the response that his best friend would give.

"...yeah...acceptable. Now, get out of my room, it's time for bed!"

Kagome pouted, "You're kicking me out? Mm...no fair."

Matt caught Kagome's hand before she could leave, "I'm just curious, but...how old are you. Berry?"

"..."

"..." Mello frowned, "Now that I think about it...when is your birthday?"

"...oh, actually, my birthday is tomorrow...I'm fifteen, I turn sixteen tomorrow, sweet sixteen!" She cheered, happy that tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday. She had every intention of getting her birthday wish this year.

"...eh!? You're kidding!"

"No," Kagome shook her head, "Ask L, he knows my birthday. I don't usually celebrate it though...too much activity for just getting older. I mean, I was born on that day, but is that really any reason to celebrate? I just want to be with my friends, and family, then I'll be happy, so long as that happens every year on my birthday, I should be good." She smiled, leaning forward, she kissed the blonde on the forehead, turned and did the same to Matt on his cheek, both blushed as she turned and bade both of them goodnight.

"Hey...we have to do something for her birthday..." matt said as he stood up and walked over to Mello who was still trying to recapture the normal hue in his face, sadly, that was difficult as, it was only the last few months that Kagome had started kissing them, and not just them, Near too. It was a habit she had attained over time, and she didn't seem to be tiring of the act, so they doubted she'd stop anytime soon.

"Damn, why must she do that every day, evening, or night! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT WHEN SHE DOES STUFF LIKE THAT!"

Matt laughed, "Do you like her?"

Mello shrugged, "Sort of...I've always liked her, more than any brother should...but not...Damn It! I don't know, not in any way that would be seen as romantic."

Matt frowned and let gravity take his body as he fell backwards on his bed, "I see..."

"Hm?" Mello stood up and walked over to Matt's bed, climbing on the bed he laid on his side with on hand holding his head up with his finger laced in his hair, "Do you have any idea about what she wants for her birthday?"

"A strawberry feast with a naked L on the side for desert?" Matt asked curiously.

Mello smirked, "Can we give her that?"

A few moments passed with Matt staring at Mello before they both broke into a fit of laughter, neither had actually taken it serious, but the thought was something neither would be able to brush from their minds. They spent a few more minutes awake talking about what they should get Kagome, and if they would be able to do anything at all for her since tomorrow was her birthday, and they had literally, no time.

"...aaah..." Mello yawned, "I'll wake you up around six, we can make her a breakfast of her favorite things, and then bring her breakfast in bed! That will be a start; I'll talk to L tomorrow to see if we can all go out to dinner or something that all of us can do. As her family...and friends..."

Matt smiled at Mello; the blonde really could be a warm teddy bear at times. Climbing out of his bed, he looked to Mello and watched his eyes droop a little, turning the light off in their room, he grabbed the comforter from Mello's bed and his pillow as well, bringing them over to his bed and handing the pillow to the blonde who moved a bit over to get comfortable as Matt brought the blanket up and let it fall over his blue eyed friend before he climbed under the blanket and grabbed his own pillow.

**-x-x-x-**

**(5:30AM)**

Near was up around five in the morning, playing with the little kitten on his bed, he looked to Kagome and stared for a few moments before going to his closet and pulling out a neatly wrapped box, placing it in her hand while she was sleeping, he turned and left the room and made his way to his..._friends_ room. Knocking, he was sure they were still asleep, but for the first time in a long time, he was wrong.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Mello yawned as he stepped back, leaving the door opened for Near who entered as quietly as he normally did.

"Berry's birthday, is today."

Mello nodded, "We, as in Matt and me, are going to make breakfast for her, wanna join?"

"...Mello is asking Near to join?" He was shocked; he never would have thought this might happen.

"Of course, I'm not going to fight with you today, its Kago-...ah, Berry's birthday." Mello frowned, "Besides...you aren't..._so_ annoying."

"..."

Matt looked up as he finished tying his shoes and grinned, "You're gonna make him change his outlook on you completely Mello,"

"No, Near understands, he isn't so annoying, but still irritating."

Mello felt his eye twitch, "Nailed it,"

**-x-x-x-**

The three started towards the kitchen and entered quietly, each was happy to find that they were the only ones up at this ungodly hour, and wouldn't have to deal with the chefs yelling at them or Watari and Roger getting upset either.

"Near wonders if we can make her strawberry pancakes and possibly a strawberry cake for later?"

Mello smiled, "She'd like that, Matt, do you have the recipes?"

Matt nodded as he placed his laptop up on the counter and pulled up a couple different recipes, "Yep!"

"That looks good!" Mello stared at the pictures on the screen.

"I agree,"

Matt smirked, "Of course you do; I'm a genius after all."

Near and Mello both looked at Matt and Mello rolled his eyes, "Do not mock me,"

"What makes you think I was mocking you?" Matt laughed, he was, he just wanted to hear his friends response.

"Because I'm also a genius,"

"Is that what you call it!"

Mello swatted Matt on the shoulder with a faint blush on his cheeks, "Knock it off; let's make breakfast for Berry _before _the chefs wake up!"

The three were quick to start, or, as quick as Near could be, they were working together, unaware of the small camera watching them from the corner of the kitchen ceiling.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter...20! Of Qb4. I'm sorry it took some time, but I hope you all like part one!**


	21. Happy Birthday Part Two

**Title – Quirks By 4**

**Rated – M**

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

**Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime**

**Summary:**

**The life of L's 'Four' successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

**Key – Key**

_~Flashback~_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_**NEW, NEW **_**NOTE: I can't say that I haven't seen the Anime anymore, I have seen episodes 1, 2 and 3 now...and the Live Action movies, all three of them. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending outcome. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**AGES**

**Near – 10**

**Mello – 11**

**Matt – 11**

**Linda – 10**

**Kagome – 16**

**L – 21**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 21**

**-x-x-x-**

**As requested by..."inuluvskags1", the next chapter to Qb4!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Happy Birthday**

**Part 2**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke to the sweet smelling scent of pancakes and peered through half-lidded eyes as she took note of a tray sitting atop her bed with a Strawberry Pancake's, a strawberry Parfait and Strawberry Orange Juice with a strawberry placed decoratively on the lip of the glass. A neatly folded note was tented on the salver with a thin glass vase, small in size, containing three roses of different colors in it. She sat up in the bed carefully; picking up the note, she opened it with careful fingers and curiosity burning in her eyes.

_**Purple – Protection and Splendor**_

_**Yellow – Happiness and Friendship**_

_**Bright Pink – Admiration and Recognition**_

_**First and foremost, it took us a while to pick out these roses, because we wanted their meanings to be head-on with what we felt for you individually. Traditionally, Purple signifies royalty, wealth and majesty...evident from the deep purple robes that royalty throughout history have worn. Deeper shades of purple represent elegance and grandeur, characteristics evident in royalty and majesty, making it the perfect flower for those that embody these traits. In addition, the Purple Rose represents Protection, a promise to the recipient that the correspondent is willing to do all that is necessary to protect them. No matter what may happen in the future, I will always be there to protect you. –Mello**_

_**Yellow Roses in their unassuming charm and sweet simplicity send out an equally alluring message as the Majestic Purple. As the colors range from light yellow to Golden, I chose a shade set right in the middle. Sunshine Yellow, normally given to new mothers, newlyweds or graduates, none of which you are, but with time, I hope to be able to give you more of these Yellow Flowers at each memorable moment and stage of your life. The color, with friendship and "I care" being its foremost meaning, this rose offers you a genuine and sincere smile, whenever you may need it. Another hidden meaning, everlasting joy...I am filled with an everlasting joy, that I can call you one of my closest friends. –Matt**_

_**While there are many different shades of 'Pink', only one was accurate in meaning for conveying my own personal feelings towards you. I am not sympathetic towards you, so pink and light pink were immediately cut from my choice. Pink in general represents beauty and grace; both are words which hold no shine to the beauty and grace you exude. The pink rose denotes that the receiver is a pleasure to behold, a pleasure to have in company. Thus, it is an indication of deep joy. They indicate happiness or pride, a heart-felt appreciation. Bright Pink shows that the sender admires the recipient for their beauty, refinement and enduring grace. The receiver of the pink rose can rest assured that she is admired for possessing a certain respectability and decorum not commonly found in others. A gentle beginning to a wonderful relationship...Admiration and Recognition are only two of many words which can be articulated in reference towards you...-Near**_

_**~Your Family, Your Friends**_

_**Mello, Matt and Near**_

By the time she finished reading the note, she had tears in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away from her eyes, but to no avail, they only continued to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She gave a soft chuckle and placed the small vase on her bedside table and laid the letter down beside the vase. She looked at the food in front of her and went to eating her breakfast.

**-x-x-x-**

Near was sitting on the floor outside of Kagome's room with Matt beside him playing his game on mute and Mello leaning against the wall beside Matt. Mello finally pushed away from the wall and ushered the other two to follow him. Once a good thirty feet from Kagome's room, they started to talk.

"Shouldn't we be concerned with her crying?" Near asked as they rounded a corner and continued down the hall. His finger was twirling a lock of hair as he thought back to the sound of his roommate crying.

"Nah, those were happy tears, Near. Those are the kind of tears you _want_ to hear from a girl."

Near frowned, "I would think it'd be preferred for a girl _not _to cry."

Mello laughed, "Preferred, yeah, but not likely. Girls cry, they're a walking body of emotions...if they are going to cry though, better their happy tears than sad tears."

Near nodded, "That sounds conceivable,"

Mello sighed, "Right, I forget sometimes that you normally have difficulty agreeing with me unless I make a plausible claim towards the facts."

"Is that not what we are supposed to do?"

Matt paused his game and popped both Mello and Near on the head as Mello was about to comment to nears question. "We are three guys today, not successors! I don't want to hear anything remotely intellectual out of either of your mouth till tomorrow, got it?!"

Mello made to say something, but paused as he looked down in thought. He looked as if he was trying to figure out what to say without it sounding _intellectual_, finally, he seemed to come to an annoyed realization that there was really, little he _could_ say that wouldn't sound smart. "...yeah."

Near remained silent, and returned to twirling his hair.

Nodding, Matt started his game again, "We should go find L now. I'm sure he'll want to spend the day with Ka-"

"Berry," Near interrupted.

"Ah...yeah, Berry."

**-x-x-x-**

L was working on a case when his phone buzzed beside him. He picked it up and read the alert on the screen before standing and pocketing his phone, leaving the case file on his desk to deal with the alert he'd just received.

"Watari, I will be back later."

Watari nodded and watched L leave the office.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 21, I'll write the next chapter soon. I actually woke up at exactly 2:59 am, if I go to bed before 11:00pm, no matter what time, I always wake up at 3AM, never fails -.-...but if I stay up till anytime past 11PM I can sleep till 2PM the next day -.-...my sleep schedule is WRECKED. Anyways, when I woke up, I started writing this, so hopefully there are no spelling errors. Review~! If you want any of my DN/IY fics updated, let me know! I'm currently taking requests, because I'm in a DN mood. XD**


	22. Happy Birthday Part Three

**Title – Quirks By 4**

**Rated – M**

**Couple –Kagome/L...and then much later...Kagome/Near**

**Genre – Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Crime**

**Summary:**

**The life of L's 'Four' successors...before Kira...during Kira...and hopefully...after Kira.**

**Kagome Higurashi...brought to Wammy's Orphanage by Watari himself. This young girl who's entire family lineage...aside from her mother...was a criminal...of some sort. Watch as she turns Wammy's upside down with her own equally strange quirks. L, Mello, Matt and Near have seen nothing until they meet this unique individual who goes by alias...Berry.**

**Key – Key**

_~Flashback~_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_**NEW, NEW **_**NOTE: I can't say that I haven't seen the Anime anymore, I have seen episodes 1, 2 and 3 now...and the Live Action movies, all three of them. Ken-ichi Matsuyama-Sama is so COOL! A.K.A: L, from the real life movie and Gelus (Jealous) in the Anime.**

**Anyways, please do keep in mind that I will not write what I have no faith in with the ending outcome. I promise that it will be worth the time to read. Please enjoy. ^_^''**

**-x-x-x-**

**AGES**

**Near – 10**

**Mello – 11**

**Matt – 11**

**Linda – 10**

**Kagome – 16**

**L – 21**

**Beyond Birthday (BB) – 21**

**-x-x-x-**

**As requested by..."inuluvskags1", the next chapter to Qb4!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Happy Birthday**

**Part 3**

**-x-x-x-**

Mello cursed, "Where the hell is he?!"

"Mello, you seem to be quite active, earlier than normal."

"Ah...Watari! Have you seen L?"

"L? He was just here, having left a while ago for something he deemed important."

"What!? He needs to come back! It's Berry's birthday!"

Matt watched the frown on Watari's face.

"Yes, indeed it is, but the world does not stop for a birthday...this can't be helped, Mello. I'm sure the three of you can keep her occupied, it's not the end of the world, after all."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome got dressed and sighed, smiling at the roses, she grabbed the tray and carried it outside to the kitchen; dressed in a soft blue dress that stopped well above her thighs, a pair of black skinny pants, and black flip flops. She listened cheerfully to the flipping and the flopping of her slip-on's as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen Mello, Matt or Near?"

"Oh, they were looking for L, if I am right." One of the cooks said as they took the tray from her and ushered her off. Kagome sighed, "Thanks...where would they be now..." a clawed paw caught her jeans and caused her to jump nearly a foot in the air. She watched Shadow take off in a fright down the hall and laughed a little. "Sorry Shadow!" She called to the cat before walking off in the opposite direction. It was still early, she figured checking in the common area would be her best bet, and thus, she headed there.

"Berry,"

Kagome turned, "Watari, was there something you needed?"

"Yes, I was instructed a moment ago, to give this to you." Watari held out an envelope to Kagome and smiled when she took it before bowing and leaving.

She smiled and walked on towards the common area; it was to her surprise that she found all _three_ boys, sitting together and talking to one another in hushed tones. It wasn't only her that was surprised though. Linda, and her friends, the _bullies_ at Whammy's, everyone was staring as Near and Mello exchanged words and turned to Matt who would comment every so often on the boys exchange of words. Finally, she broke out of her surprise and made her way to the group of three only to be stopped by Linda.

"_Berry, don't..."_

'_Hm?'_ Kagome raised a brow, "What?"

"_They are actually being civil...leave them be. They get in fights all the time, don't start them up."_

"I'm the last person you should be saying that to Linda, I can actually talk with them without making them hate one another. As for getting along, they were working on homework yesterday in Mello's room with me, so again...last person to tell..." She shrugged her arm and knocked Linda's hand from her shoulder before walking over and sitting beside Near and Matt. "Hello, my comrades...!"

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Kagome jumped at the yell between Mello and Matt, laughing at the two of them as Near gently pulled on her dress top. "Huh?"

"Happy Birthday, Berry."

Kagome smiled, "Oh god! You guys are awesome!" She hugged each of them separately, "I got your roses this morning, thank you all...so much..." she mentally cursed, "Damn..."

Matt laughed as she started tearing up again, "We were arguing over the flowers and their meanings for a good couple of hours, and had to sneak out to get them."

Kagome laughed, "Great, you guys are using me as an excuse to break the rules. Thanks...seriously."

Mello scoffed, noting the envelope in her hand, "What is that?"

"Oh, Watari gave it to me a moment ago," she tore open the envelope and pulled out a hand written note, the familiar writing made her smile.

_**-Berry,**_

_**Watari should have placed a box in each bedroom, yours and Nears', Matt and Mello's, with which you will find an outfit for tonight. Make sure you and the boys are dressed and ready by seven thirty, I will have the Limo in front of Whammy's by then. Until then, enjoy the day as you spend it with those closest to you, until tonight.**_

_**Happy Birthday, L-**_

Kagome smiled, "L is taking us out to dinner tonight, come on!" She pulled Near to his feet and Mello and Matt followed behind quickly. "Let's go to the park!"

"The park?" Lind frowned, "You aren't allowed to leave the orphanage, Berry. You are just trying to get Mello to do something he'll get in trouble for. Near won't break the rules, but Matt will also get in trouble for that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Linda, stop. I was going to talk to Watari first."

"I have no problem with it, but be back by six, so that you four have time to get ready for tonight."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah! Of course! I'm going to go grab socks and tinny shoes...Near, let's get you dressed in outdoor clothes..."

"...outdoor clothes?" Near looked down at his pristine white pajamas uncertainly.

Matt laughed, "We'll take care of him, you go get your shoes; we'll meet you at the front door."

Kagome nodded and the group slit up with a rather furious Linda watching them leave in opposing directions.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, This arc is about to come to an end, you guys will know when, though...part two might be somewhat depressing for you guys, but...ah well, life is depressing. I placed a poll on my profile, if you guys are interested in choosing the pairing for my next DN/IY fic, then go vote! Leave Reviews, and requests for updates to already existing DN/IY fics, I'll get those updates done! LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO~ MUCH! THNX!**


End file.
